Verdad Amarga
by Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa
Summary: Cuando Sakura conoció a su padre descubrió que tenía una nueva familia... una familia de la que formaba parte un arrogante aunque tremendamente guapo hijastro. Sasuke Uchiha no podía confíar en Sakura, pero eso no le impedía desearla... ni intentar seducirla a la menor oportunidad. Era cierto que Sakura tenía un secreto que pensaba desvelar, pero antes Sasuke aprenderia a confiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa...**

**como están?**

**yo muy bien de nuevo con otra historia...**

**la verdad tengo que decir que siempre que lea**

**una historia buena la voy a publicar aqui y**

**con la pareja mas linda de todo Naruto...**

**asi es Sasusaku...**

**solo me que da decir que espero que les guste y dejen**

**reviews, esta historia por falta de tiempo sera**

**actualiza cada semana,**

**pero puede que tambien antes..**

_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**y la historia es propiedad de Catherine Spencer**_

**ahora a leer!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 1

.

.

-Te estaré esperando con la cinta del equipaje- le había dicho Jiraiya Uzumaki la noche anterior—. Me reconocerás porque soy canoso y porque llevaré un ramo de rosas para ti... rosas rojas porque para mañana es un día que mar caré en rojo en el calendario. Cuento las horas que me separan de ti, Sakura.

Los demás pasajeros ya habían recogido su equi paje y se habían ido. Ella se había quedado allí, sola, con sus dos maletas. Aunque había varios hombres canosos esperando a los pasajeros que llegaban a Toronto desde Vancouver, ninguno llevaba un ramo de rosas ni se había acercado a ella identificándose como su padre biológico.

Sakura sacó el mapa que llevaba en el bolso con un sentimiento de decepción y de enfado. ¡Pues sí que tenía ganas de conocer a la hija de cuya existencia siempre había sabido, pero a la que nunca había visto!

Stentonbridge, la pequeña ciudad donde Jiraiya te nía su residencia, estaba a unos doscientos cuarenta kilómetros al noreste de Toronto. Pensó que, tal vez, debido a las fuertes lluvias, Jiraiya estuviera tardando más de lo que había calculado.

De repente, pensó en lo peor. ¿Y si el hombre al que había ido a conocer estaba en aquellos momentos en una cuenta cubierto por una sábana?

Apartó aquel pensamiento de su cerebro y guardó el mapa en el bolso. Una tragedia así no se podía re petir. Se dijo que tenía que haber una buena razón para que no estuviera allí esperándola y decidió ir al mostrador de información a ver si había algún mensa je para ella.

La terminal estaba prácticamente desierta. Vio a un hombre alto que se abría paso a través de un grupo de estudiantes como si fuera Moisés dividiendo el Mar Rojo. Siguió buscando el logo de Air Canadá.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre se le puso delante, de cidido a entorpecer su búsqueda como si fuera por ella.

— Me está buscando a mí —le dijo acercándose tanto que ella tuvo que retroceder un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con los ojos negros más duros que jamás había visto.

— ¡No, se equivoca! —lo informó dispuesta a pa sar de largo a su lado.

— Usted es Sakura Haruno —insistió el hombre aga rrando el carrito del equipaje. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación hecha con total determinación.

— ¿Y usted quién es?

— Sasuke Uchiha —contestó él como si la sola mención de su nombre debiera hacer que cualquier persona lo reconociera. ¡Menudo ego!

— ¡Pues qué bien! —exclamó Sakura empujando el carro con decisión —. Suelte el carro, por favor, ten go que ir a llamar por teléfono a ver qué le ha pasa do a la persona que tenía que haber venido a reco germe.

—No hace falta —contestó él sin moverse—. Yo la llevaré.

—No, no tengo la costumbre de montarme en el coche de un extraño.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo que podría ser una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de aquel hombre.

—No me conoce usted lo suficiente como para de cir que soy **«extraño»**, señorita Haruno.

— Me da igual que sea usted extraño o no. No pienso montarme en su coche. Estoy esperando al se ñor Uzumaki.

— Jiraiya no va a venir.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó asustada.

—Porque lo convencí para que se quedara en casa.

— ¿Y siempre hace lo que usted le dice?

—No tan a menudo como debería —contestó Sasuke Uchiha con desprecio—. Si me hubiera hecho caso, usted no estaría aquí ahora y no estaríamos te niendo esta estúpida conversación. ¡Vale ya con el maldito carro, por amor de Dios! No me voy a fugar con él... ni con usted, por cierto, pero me gustaría sa lir de aquí antes de la hora punta.

Había llamado a Jiraiya por su nombre sin que Sakura se lo dijera, sabía cómo se llamaba ella, iba bien vestido, llevaba un buen reloj y un buen corte de pelo. Tenía de secuestrador lo que ella... de pros tituta. Sin embargo, las apariencias podían engañar, como había aprendido.

—No iré a ningún sitio con usted hasta que haya verificado su identidad con mi padre —contestó.

Él puso mala cara, como si el decir que Jiraiya era su padre fuera en contra de las normas de la buena so ciedad. Con la mandíbula apretada, se sacó un móvil del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, marcó un código y se lo dio.

—Tenga.

Ella lo aceptó sin saber si debía fiarse de él o no. Al mirar la pantalla, vio que era el número y el nom bre de Jiraiya.

— ¿Le importaría darle al botón de marcar y aca bar con esto de una vez? —le espetó él —. Es un telé fono, no una bomba. No le va a explotar en las ma nos.

Jiraiya contestó al tercer timbre.

—Me alegro mucho de que llames, Sakura. Ha habído cambio de planes. Una vieja lesión me está dando guerra, así que Sasuke, mi hijastro, va a ir a buscar te. Mide aproximadamente un metro noventa, es blanco, guapo, por lo que dicen las mujeres, y difícil mente pasa desapercibido.

**«Se te ha olvidado decir maleducado, arrogante y condescendiente para que la descripción estuviera completa»**, pensó Sakura.

— Ya nos conocemos —contestó ella mirando a Sasuke Uchiha con ganas de borrarle de la cara aquella expresión burlona —. De hecho, lo tengo aquí delante.** «Lo tengo encima, casi no me deja respirar»**.

— ¡Maravilloso! Pregúntale si los esperamos para cenar.

Sakura lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver que él le reque ría el teléfono y le daba la espalda para hablar. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estuviera tratando temas de seguridad nacional.

—Jiraiya, no nos esperes para cenar. La reunión de hoy terminó más tarde de lo previsto y todavía tengo que hacer una llamada —contestó alto y claro.

Evidentemente, Sakura no oyó lo que Jiraiya le dijo, pero, fuera lo que fuera, hizo que se dibujara otra expresión de desaprobación en el rostro de Sasuke.

—Supongo que sí, si te gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero no veo ningún parecido familiar asombroso. Po dría ser cualquiera —contestó finalmente.

¡Lo dijo como si Sakura fuera algo asqueroso que hubiera pisado en la acera! Si no hubiera sido porque no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, habría alqui lado un coche y le habría dicho que se metiera la idea de llevarla a casa de su padre por donde le cupiera. Sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y acompa ñarlo hasta el aparcamiento.

— ¿Cuánto se tarda a Stentonbridge? —le pregun tó prácticamente corriendo tras él.

—Unas tres horas, pero hoy, como hay tráfico por el tiempo, unas cuatro o cinco.

— Siento mucho que mi llegada le ocasione incon venientes. No me habría importado ir en tren o en au tobús.

—No hay ni tren ni autobús desde aquí a Stenton bridge y, si lo hubiera habido, Jiraiya no la hubiera de jado. Usted es la hija pródiga que vuelve a casa y quiere que se la reciba como es debido.

—Obviamente, usted no comparte su entusiasmo.

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

— ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? Incluso aunque usted fuera quien dice ser...

—No es que yo lo diga —lo interrumpió—. Tengo documentos que así lo demuestran.

— Sí, ya verificaremos que sean verdaderos —dijo abriendo el maletero de un deportivo negro—. ¿Quie re llevar algo dentro? —preguntó metiendo las male tas.

—No.

—Bien. La puerta está abierta, así que entre. Ten go prisa.

— ¡No me había dado cuenta! Creía que era que se estaba entrenando para el maratón.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y la miró de una forma que habría dejado a cualquier otra mujer de piedra.

—No tiente a la suerte, señorita Haruno. Está ago tando mi paciencia.

— ¿Y eso por qué, Sasuke?

—Por su mera presencia. ¿No le parece suficien te? —contestó moviendo las aletas de la nariz en cla ra demostración de lo que le parecían semejantes fa miliaridades.

—No he venido a verlo a usted. En realidad, aun que le pueda parecer mentira, ni siquiera sabía que existiera hasta hace diez minutos.

—Eso me hace pensar en algo muy importante — dijo él cerrando el maletero, acompañándola a su puerta y entrando él por su lado del coche—. ¿Por qué quiere ver a Jiraiya después de tanto tiempo?

—Porque es mi padre. ¿Quiere una razón mejor?

—Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Si me está diciendo la verdad, ha sido siempre su padre.

—No lo he sabido hasta hace poco.

—A eso voy precisamente, señorita Haruno. Se las ha arreglado usted muy bien durante veintiséis años. Desde luego, no será porque necesite a nadie que vele por usted, y no los une ningún vínculo sentimental. Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de que aparezca usted de repente?

— Es algo muy personal y no pienso contárselo a un completo desconocido.

—Jiraiya y yo no tenemos secretos.

—No parece ser así. A juzgar por su reacción ante mi presencia aquí, no creo que le hubiera contado que tenía una hija.

— Puede que eso fuera porque nunca la echó de menos —contestó Sasuke devolviéndole el golpe—. La hija que tiene y a la que adora le compensó con creces su ausencia.

— ¿Tengo una... hermana? —preguntó atónita.

No le desagradaba la idea. Ella era hija única y siempre había querido tener una gran familia, pero ni siquiera había tenido primos, tíos ni abuelos. Solo su madre y el hombre a quien creía su padre.

**«No necesitamos a nadie más»**, solía decirle él. **«Nos tenemos los tres»**.

Habían sido tres hasta hacía diez meses, cuando un día de septiembre un agente de policía había ido a su casa para informarla de que sus padres se encon traban entre las víctimas de un accidente de tráfico acaecido en la autopista de Carolina del Norte.

—Hermanastra —la corrigió Sasuke—. Hinata es hija de Jiraiya y de mi madre, que es su segunda es posa.

— ¿Y usted y yo qué somos? —preguntó Sakura in tentando introducir una nota de cordialidad en la con versación.

— Absolutamente nada —le contestó fríamente.

— ¡Menos mal!

—Desde luego.

Habían salido del aeropuerto y se dirigían, bajo la lluvia, al centro de Toronto. No dudaba de sus dotes de conductor, pero tenía demasiado reciente la ima gen de sus padres cuando había ido a reconocer los cadáveres. Aquel hombre cambiaba constantemente de carril para adelantar a vehículos más lentos.

— Si sigue frenando, va a terminar tocando la ca rretera con el pie —dijo Sasuke pegándose al coche que llevaban delante.

—No me gustaría acabar empotrada en la parte de atrás de ningún camión.

Lo vio medio sonreír.

— ¿La pongo nerviosa, señorita Haruno?

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras él cambiaba de carril y adelantaba a un camión.

—Sí.

—Entonces es usted más lista de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

— Quiere decir que no me fío ni de usted ni de sus motivos. Quiere decir que pienso vigilar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Si se equivoca una sola vez, me tendrá encima.

— Qué miedo. ¡Se me ha acelerado el corazón!

— Hablo en serio.

—Ya lo veo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué le de sagrada tanto mí presencia. Le aseguro que no pienso llevarme la plata de la familia ni matar a nadie mien tras duerme. Lo que ocurre es que tengo algunas pre guntas y Jiraiya Uzumaki es la única persona que tiene las contestaciones.

—No tenía por qué cruzarse el país para eso. El teléfono se inventó hace mucho tiempo.

—Me apetece conocer a mi padre en persona.

— ¡Seguro!

— Denúncieme —lo retó encogiéndose de hom bros.

— Si me da la más mínima razón, lo haré.

— Siento mucho decepcionarlo porque no tengo segundas intenciones al venir aquí.

—No hay nada de extraño en que alguien quiera conocer a su padre biológico —contestó él con la mandíbula apretada. Dicho lo cual, miró por el retro visor, pisó el acelerador y adelantó a una limusina. Sakura sintió gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por la es palda.

— ¿Cuántos accidentes de tráfico ha tenido usted? — preguntó secándose el sudor de las palmas de las manos en la tapicería.

—Ninguno, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo —le contestó, mirándola de reojo, diverti do.

—Bueno, si no le importa, preferiría no acompa ñarlo en ese momento.

—Lo que usted prefiera, a mí me da igual, señori ta Haruno; pero no tenga miedo, no me juego la vida.

Habían entrado en una calle de casas elegantes. Sasuke frenó y aparcó en un sitio minúsculo con asombrosa rapidez. Se acercó tanto a ella para sacar de detrás de su asiento un maletín que Sakura percibió su loción para después del afeitado.

—Espéreme aquí. No tardaré.

Sakura lo vio cruzar la calle y dirigirse a una casa. Antes de que pudiera llamar, una mujer abrió la puer ta. A juzgar por su sonrisa y el abrazo que le dio, se alegraba mucho de verlo. Estaba embarazada. Sasuke le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ambos entra ron en la casa.

Pasaron diez, veinte minutos. Los nubarrones cada vez amenazaban más lluvia. En ese momento, vio que una de las ventanas de la casa se iluminaba.

—Fenomenal. Me deja aquí helándome y él se va a ver a su amante. No me extraña que le dijera a Jiraiya que no nos esperaran para cenar.

Palpó a ver si encontraba algo en el suelo del asiento de atrás para pasar el rato. Un periódico o algo así. Lo único que encontró fue el pasaporte de Sasuke.

Fue como un imán y, antes de poder reaccionar, lo estaba abriendo.

A diferencia de la foto que ella llevaba en su pasa porte, que la hacía parecer una delincuente, la de Sasuke Uchiha parecía hecha por un fotógrafo profesional.

Tenía pómulos sobresalientes, pelo negro, unas pestañas que harían palidecer de envidia a cualquier mujer y un hoyito irresistible en la barbilla. Ya se ha bía dado cuenta de que medía más de uno noventa y seguramente su sastre estaría encantado de hacer tra jes para un cuerpo tan perfecto y proporcionado.

¡Una pena que no hubiera estado en la fila cuando Dios había repartido simpatía!

Era ciudadano canadiense, pero había nacido en Harrisburg, Pensilvania, el 23 de julio de hacía treinta y cuatro años. Viajaba mucho y a lugares más bien exóticos. Turquía, Rusia, Lejano Oriente, Marruecos y Grecia.

El viaje más reciente había sido a El Cairo y el más lejano a Rarotonga. Había estado dos veces en Río de Janeiro en los últimos tres años y en Bahía, cuatro veces. Entre todos aquellos viajes y las visitas a su amada, se preguntó de dónde sacaría el tiempo para trabajar.

Molesta porque la hiciera esperar, Sakura cerró el pasaporte y, al mirar hacia la casa, se encontró con Sasuke, quien, a pesar de la lluvia, estaba junto a la ventanilla mirándola.

Al darse cuenta de que la había pillado, se puso roja como un tomate de pies a cabeza. No podía ha blar ni parpadear. Se quedó petrificada, rezando para que fuera una alucinación.

—Estaba en el suelo —intentó justificarse, aunque sabía que no había excusa, cuando él subió al coche. Sasuke no contestó. No hacía falta.—Lo recogí porque el pasaporte no es algo que se pueda dejar por ahí tirado.

Sasuke se arrellanó en el asiento sin decir nada.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo estaba empeorando y decidió callarse. Sin embargo, el silencio de Sasuke la estaba exasperando.

— Se le podría haber caído en la calle y no se ha bría dado cuenta, y luego ya sabe la lata que es vol vérselo a hacer. Además, si hay que salir de repente de viaje o sí acaba en manos de alguien sin escrúpu los que... que...

— ¿Ha terminado ya?

Sakura bajó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el pasaporte en la mano.

— Sí —contestó dejándoselo en el regazo.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!

Sasuke tiró el pasaporte por encima del hombro y arrancó. Era plena hora punta y decidió no hablar más para dejar que se concentrara en el tráfico, pero, cuando ya habían salido de la ciudad, Sakura decidió ha blar.

— Me temo que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie y quiero pedirle perdón por lo que me toca.-Él se encogió de hombros. —Normalmente, no suelo cotillear las cosas de los demás, pero, como tardaba un poco, estaba buscando algo para leer.

—Entonces, me tendré que dar por satisfecho de que solo fuera mi pasaporte, porque llevo unos cuan tos documentos legales ahí atrás. Cuando hubiera aca bado de leerlos, podría haberme chantajeado por rom per la confidencialidad cliente—abogado.

—No sabía que fuera abogado.

— Ni yo que usted fuera una metomentodo, así que estamos iguales.

Sakura lo observó. Era realmente guapo.

— ¿Por qué está tan decidido a odiarme, Sasuke?

—No siento nada por usted, ni en un sentido ni en otro, señorita Haruno. Ya le he dicho que es usted un in cordio, pero habré acabado con ello en el momento en el que la deposite en casa de Jiraiya. Eso, siempre y cuando no le haga daño a él ni a nadie que me importe.

—Obviamente, usted piensa que es eso a lo que he venido.

—Vamos a dejarlo en que, según mi experiencia, la manzana raras veces cae lejos del árbol.

Sakura lo miró atónita.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Eso quiere decir que, si se parece usted en algo a su madre... —se interrumpió como si hubiera ha blado demasiado.

— ¿Qué sabe usted de mi madre?

—Más de lo que me gustaría.

— ¿Por lo que le ha contado Jiraiya?

—Jiraiya no tuvo contacto con ella en más de vein tiséis años.

— ¡Exacto! Así que sus opiniones no son de fiar.

—Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo —contestó to mando una salida de la carretera que llevaba a un res taurante—. Le propongo que comamos algo. Stentonbridge está todavía a más de dos horas.

Por una parte, quería decirle que le interesaba más que le aclarara el tema referente a su madre, pero se dijo que no sería inteligente hacerlo. Había ido en busca de respuestas, pero no las quería de él. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, se veía que estaba cargado de odio y Sakura no quería que estallara en una carretera oscura en mitad de la nada.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para saber la ver dad, así que podría esperar un par de horas más.

.

* * *

.

Mientras la observaba leer la carta, Sasuke pensó que Sakura no era lo que se había esperado. Desde luego, no era la mujer vulgar, interesada solo en el di nero, que se había imaginado. Había creído que se iba a encontrar con una mujer resultona, de escote provo cativo, pelo cardado, uñas de porcelana y demasiada bisutería. Sakura Haruno no era así.

La verdad era que era guapa. Tenía pies delgados y elegantes, manos delicadas, uñas bien arregladas y pintadas en un tono claro. Tenía rasgos pequeños y regulares, casi patricios. Pelo rosa, ojos grandes, alegres y jades y una sonrisa de la que hacía gala a menudo con unos labios carnosos y suaves.

Aparte del reloj, lo único que llevaba eran unos pequeños pendientes de oro. Vestía una falda vaquera azul por debajo de la rodilla, una camisa blanca sin mangas con escote en pico y sandalias. Sasuke no había podido evitar darse cuenta de que tenía unas piernas largas y bien modeladas. Estaba ligeramente bronceada y llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa.

Supo que a Jiraiya lo iba a encantar, que la iba a aceptar inmediatamente y que no se iba a preguntar por qué Sakura había querido conocerlo de repente. Sin embargo, el hecho era que la traición de su madre ha cía un cuarto de siglo había estado a punto de costarle la vida y él, Sasuke, se había propuesto que la hija no terminara la labor de la madre.

Sin darse cuenta de que la estaba observando, Sakura tamborileó con una uña en uno de los dientes y siguió leyendo la carta. Tenía unos dientes muy bonitos y una sonrisa muy bonita.

—Ya está bien. Hemos venido aquí a cenar, no a pasar la noche —le ladró—. Decídase de una vez.

—Me gusta mirar las cartas —contestó con repro che en aquellos grandes ojos jade.

— Pues debe de leer muy despacio porque a mí ya me habría dado tiempo de memorizarla.

—Bueno, pues yo no soy como usted.

Claro que no. Ella era toda femineidad y el hecho de no poder apartar la vista de su cuerpo lo estaba molestando en exceso.

—Por si no se ha dado cuenta, Jiraiya lleva mucho tiempo esperando para conocerla, así que prefiero lle gar cuanto antes.

Sakura cerró la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Unas patatas grandes y un batido de vainilla.

— ¿Todo este tiempo para pedir unas patatas y un batido?

— Con _ketchup._

— Si solo quería eso, podríamos haber parado en un establecimiento de comida rápida.

Sakura agarró el bolso y se dispuso a levantarse.

—Pues vamos.

— ¡No se mueva! —le ordenó más alto de lo que era su intención.

—¿Te está molestando tu novio, preciosa? —pre guntó la camarera que se acercó inmediatamente. Sakura Haruno se puso a reír.

— ¡No es mi novio!

— ¡Y no le estoy haciendo nada!

La camarera lo miró con severidad.

—Más le vale —dijo sacando la libreta—. ¿Qué va a ser?

Sasuke pidió lo que quería Sakura y, para él, un emparedado de carne y un café.

—Creía que las mujeres como usted se alimenta ban de ensaladas —le dijo mientras esperaban.

—¿Las mujeres como yo?

— Sí, menores de treinta años y locas por las mo das, por muy estrafalarias que sean.

—No sabe mucho de mujeres, ¿verdad?

**«Lo suficiente como para saber que no me dejas concentrarme»**, pensó.

Sakura se echó hacia delante y Sasuke no pudo evitar fijarse en la curva que formaban sus pechos bajo la blusa. Se preguntó si llevaría sujetador. ¡Mal dición!

— Las mujeres de verdad no son esclavas de la moda, Sasuke —le explicó como si estuviera ha blando a un tonto—. Tenemos reglas propias.

— ¿Qué ocurre si esas reglas no coinciden con las de los hombres?

—Transigimos, como hemos hecho desde el co mienzo de los tiempos.

— Me suena a excusa para hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y sin que nadie le pida que rinda cuen tas por sus actos.

— ¿No sabe que si siempre va buscando lo peor de las personas, al final, acaba encontrándolo? —le pre guntó mirándolo con compasión.

Aquella mujer era un ser completamente inocente o una intrigante despreciable. Sasuke decidió no bajar la guardia hasta que lo hubiera averiguado.

— No me hace falta ir buscando nada, señorita Haruno. Hay un refrán que dice: **«Si le das suficiente cuerda a una persona, acabará ahorcándose con ella»**. Téngalo presente.

.

* * *

.

**uuuhh que les parecio el primer cap?**

**merece reviews?**

**quien sera la mujer a la que Sasuke visito?**

**Sasuke dejara de ser un cubito de hielo algun dia?**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa..**

**un gusto volver a saludarlas y como se que tienen muchas ganas de leer sere breve..**

**estoy corta de tiempo pero subo este cap en agradecimiento a las personitas que **

**me dejaron reviews,no se acostumbren,**

**pero de verdad que me encantaron, muchas gracias y espero que no dejen de**

**hacerlo. Espero que disfruten el cap que por cierto esta **

**bastante...interesante ya veran porque**

**a leer! :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 2

.

.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza sorprendida ante tanta hostilidad.

— ¡Qué bonita conversación para cenar!

—Lo siento si la verdad la ofende. Si quiere, hablamos del tiempo.

—Prefiero no hablar con usted. Se ha mostrado de lo más grosero desde el mismo segundo en el que nos conocimos y ya estoy harta de intentar averiguar por qué. Empiezo a sospechar que, tal vez, no le haga falta razón alguna. Tiene pinta de ser de esos a los que les gusta ir de mártires.

—Al menos, no nos hacemos falsas expectativas en cuanto a lo que el otro estará pensando de nosotros.

No había ni un ápice de humanidad ni de simpatía en aquel hombre. Por fuera era guapo como él solo, pero por dentro era seco como los manuales de derecho que, seguramente, tendría como libros de almohada.

— ¡Váyase a freír espárragos!

Sasuke se quedó un poco perplejo.

— ¿Y ahora quién está insultando?

— Yo —admitió—, porque intentar ser simpática con usted resulta imposible, Sasuke Uchiha. Se ha empeñado en resultar insufrible.

En ese momento, les llevaron la comida. Sakura se sirvió _ketchup, _agarró el tenedor y atravesó una patata.

—No la pague con la comida, señorita Haruno. Esa patata no era mi corazón. **« ¡Qué pena!**», pensó.

— ¡Cállese! —dijo pensando que, tal vez, no había sido una buena idea ir a conocer a Jiraiya Uzumaki. Se había mostrado muy contento en un primer momento, pero, luego, no había tenido la delicadeza de asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Ya tenía suficientes problemas, no necesitaba a su hijastro para nada—. Cállese y coma, y vamos a terminar con esta odiosa velada cuanto antes.

Pero no iba a poder ser. Además de la cuenta, la camarera les llevó noticias de lo más desagradables.

—Espero que no estuvieran planeando ir a ningún sitio porque han anunciado inundaciones para esta noche. La policía ha pedido que no se conduzca.

— ¡Muy bien, justo lo que necesitaba para tener el día completito! —Exclamó Sasuke pagando y mirando a Sakura como si tuviera ella la culpa—. Agarre sus cosas y vámonos.

—Pero si la policía... —él la agarró del codo y la llevó a la salida.

—No tenemos otra opción, a no ser que quiera pa sar aquí la noche.

— ¡Antes muerta!

Para cuando llegaron al coche, Sakura había pisado un charco enorme y se había calado hasta los huesos.

Sasuke no salió mucho mejor parado. Tenía la chaqueta del traje a manchas, los pantalones calados y el pelo, como ella, pegado a la cara.

Maldiciendo, arrancó, puso los limpiaparabrisas y se dirigió hacia la carretera. No habían salido del aparcamiento y el coche estaba ya completamente empañado.

Era imposible conducir así. La carretera parecía un túnel y no se veía si había curvas.

Sakura iba tensa, apretando tanto los puños que se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos y rezando para que llegaran cuanto antes a Stentonbridge sanos y salvos. No habían recorrido ni sesenta y cinco kilómetros cuando Sasuke frenó de repente.

— ¿Por qué para aquí, si se puede saber?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que donde antes debía de haber existido un puente sobre un barranco, solo había una riada de agua y barro que arrasaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Medio metro más y el coche habría caído al vacío.

—Exactamente —dijo Sasuke al oírla exclamar.

Estaban a finales de julio, pleno verano en aquella zona de Ontario. Hacía calor incluso por las noches, pero Sakura se encontró temblando.

Así que era así cómo ocurría: la gente estaba viva, la sangre corría por sus venas igual que los planes para el próximo día o el próximo año... y, de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo había terminado. Eso era lo que les había ocurrido a sus padres y eso era lo que había estado a punto de pasarle a ella.

Intentó respirar y no pudo. El aire que había dentro del coche era demasiado denso y comenzó a ahogarse. Se soltó el cinturón, gimiendo, con la intención de abrir la puerta.

Le quemaban los pulmones. Tenía que salir. Con un movimiento brusco, abrió la puerta y salió medio a gatas fuera. No le importó la lluvia. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar allí dentro, en aquel coche, que parecía un ataúd.

Cegada por el pánico, lo único que quería era volver a la cafetería. No había recorrido más que unos metros cuando se encontró con algo que le impedía el paso.

— ¿Se ha vuelto loca? —Gritó Sasuke Uchiha—. ¿Dónde diablos se cree que va?

— ¡Casi nos matamos!

— ¿Y qué quiere, terminar la faena?

—Quiero... —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que su reacción había sido irracional. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

— ¡Deje de llorar! —le ordenó—. No ha pasado nada. Tenga la decencia de esperar a que ocurra una verdadera catástrofe para venirse abajo. Mire, supongo que no dejará de pensar en el accidente de sus padres, pero dejar correr la imaginación en esa dirección no le va a servir de nada. Sakura, vuelva al coche.

— No sé si voy a poder.

— ¡Muy bien! —exclamó molesto. Antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, la había agarrado como un saco de patatas y la había depositado en el asiento del copiloto—. Ha agotado mi paciencia —le espetó poniéndole el cinturón—, así que no haga otra de es tas escenitas o se va a encontrar tirada en mitad de la carretera. A ver si así se asusta de verdad, si sobrevive, claro, porque supongo que esta zona está llena de pumas y de serpientes. Por no hablar de murciélagos vampiros.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y corrió al otro lado del coche.

— No me creo nada y, mucho menos, lo de los murciélagos.

— Demuéstrelo —sonrió diabólico.

Sakura se arrellanó en el asiento, incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa, derrotada. El día había empezado con emoción, pero se había ido deshinchando y ya no tenía ganas de luchar por que mejorara. Solo quería que se terminara.

—Hemos pasado por un motel hace unos quince kilómetros. Espero que la carretera no haya desaparecido y que haya habitaciones.

El motel era de los años cincuenta y no habían invertido ni un centavo desde entonces en remodelarlo. Los recibió un hombre mascando tabaco, con pelos en las orejas, que parecía un trol.

— Menuda nochecita —les dijo—. Solo nos queda una habitación. Lo toman o lo dejan. Si no la quieren, otros la querrán.

—Nos la quedamos —contestó Sasuke sacando la tarjeta de crédito y rellenando el formulario de admisión.

—No pienso pasar la noche en la misma habitación que usted —objetó Sakura mientras lo seguía hacía el lugar en cuestión.

— ¿Prefiere dormir en el coche?

— ¡No!

Sasuke abrió la número diecinueve

—Pues yo, tampoco.

— Sasuke, este sitio es un asco.

— Siento mucho que no sea de cinco estrellas, pero hay calefacción y no nos mojamos, ¿verdad? Tenemos ducha y cama.

¡Una cama! Ni cama supletoria ni sofá cama. No, solo una cama doble en mitad de la habitación con una colcha feísima. Había también una pequeña cómoda con un televisor encima y una silla.

— ¡No pienso dormir en esa cama!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Pues duerma en el suelo.

— ¡Es usted la persona más insensible que he conocido jamás!

— Y usted es una niña mimada —contestó él dejando las maletas en el suelo y cerrando la puerta de una patada. Se quitó la chaqueta, los zapatos, los calcetines y la corbata.

Sakura se quedó mirando anonadada mientras él se quitaba la camisa, dejando al descubierto un torso fornido y deseable. Si se creía que la iba a impresionar, iba listo.

— ¿Qué hace? —preguntó horrorizada al ver que se estaba desabrochando el cinturón.

— Me parece que está muy claro. Me estoy quitando la ropa mojada para darme una ducha. Cállese, señorita Haruno, y deje de exclamar.

— ¡No me puedo creer... lo que estoy viendo!

—Pues no mire.

Se quitó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera. Sin más, se quitó los pantalones, como si estuviera solo. Y, para su propia desazón, Sakura no podía apartar la mirada.

Sasuke la pilló.

— Se está usted poniendo roja, señorita Haruno.

—Bueno, a uno de los dos nos tenía que tocar y no parece probable que fuera a usted. - Tenía unas piernas estupendas, delgadas y musculosas, claras y fuertes. Llevaba bóxers de algodón negro—. ¡Ni se le ocurra quitarse nada más! No me interesa verlo desnudo.

— Aunque quisiera —contestó él doblando los pantalones y dejándolos en el respaldo de la silla—, no me desnudo ante cualquiera.

Colgó la chaqueta y la camisa en una percha y las dejó en la especie de armario que, en realidad, era un vestidor con cortina.

Sakura siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada, atontada, preguntándose cómo Dios lo había dotado tan bien.

— ¿Seguro que no quiere pasar al baño?

—No, gracias. Seguro que hay un centímetro de porquería en la bañera.

—No hay bañera, es ducha.

—Le dejo que la disfrute usted.

—Bueno, pero le advierto que no se pueden hacer experimentos orientales —le dijo como riéndose.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que no cabemos los dos, vaya, que va a tener que esperar su turno.

— ¡Siga soñando! —Le contestó asombrada de su osadía—. A saber lo que puede salir del desagüe.

La verdad era que tenía la ropa empapada pegada a la piel y que estaba de lo más incómoda. Al fin y al cabo, lo de la ducha caliente no era tan mala idea. Te nía ropa interior limpia y un camisón en la maleta. ¿Quién estaba saliendo perjudicada, realmente, por empeñarse en no ver lo positivo de la situación?

Sasuke reapareció a los diez minutos con una toalla en la cintura, el pelo revuelto y gotas, de agua cayéndole por la cara. Olía a limpio.

—Este sitio es un asco, pero hay toda el agua caliente que quiera. ¿Seguro que no quiere ducharse?

—Bueno, puede que sí —contestó aclarándose la garganta.

—Hay otra toalla dentro, por si le interesa.

—Bien —dijo agarrando el neceser de baño, el camisón y las braguitas.

El baño iba a conjunto con el resto. Era básico. Un lavabo, un inodoro y una ducha de pie con una lámpara de cristal. Efectivamente, había una toalla igual de pequeña que la de Sasuke en una balda. Además, había unos minúsculos frasquitos de gel y de champú de los que él había dado buena cuenta.

Menos mal que Sakura iba bien equipada con jabón francés, crema hidratante, champú especial, acondicionador, cepillo y pasta de dientes.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke pensó que aquellas almohadas debían de estar rellenas de cascaras de cacahuetes. Y el colchón no era mucho mejor. Al menos, no estaban sobre una fría pieza de mármol en el tanatorio más próximo, que era donde hubieran acabado si no le hubiera dado tiempo de frenar.

Se admitió a sí mismo que se había quedado desconcertado. ¡Pero la reacción de Sakura había sido exagerada! Lo que demostraba que tenía razón: aquella mujer iba a acarrear problemas. Sin embargo, le había dado pena verla así, temblando de miedo cuando la había cargado en brazos. Aquel cuerpo...

Mejor no pensar demasiado en ello. Tenía que llevar la mercancía, no probarla. Eso le hizo pensar que Jiraiya estaría esperándolos.

Ajustó una almohada, se tapó hasta la cintura y lo llamó.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He visto el parte del tiempo en la tele. No vais a poder llegar hasta aquí esta noche.

— Ya. Estamos en un motel.

—¿Están bien?

— Sí —mintió. No había necesidad de preocuparlo con el susto que se habían llevado ni entrar a discutir si era moral o inmoral que pasaran la noche juntos.

— Ahora que la conoces más, ¿qué te parece?

—Eh... —**«Cotilla, molesta, bocazas... ¡y sensual como ninguna!»**—. Bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta sacar conclusiones hasta tener todos los elementos.

— ¿No podrías intentar, por una vez en tu vida, no actuar como un abogado? —se rio Jiraiya—. Quiero que os llevéis bien, somos familia, Sasuke.

— Por eso, precisamente, tengo mis reservas. Tú siempre has sido como un padre para mí y ahora me toca a mí comportarme como un hijo y velar por tus intereses.

—Te preocupas por nada. Sakura no tiene malas intenciones. Solo quiere conocerme.

—Ya —contestó. No era el momento de recordar le que era hija de su madre y que el tiempo diría qué la había movido a querer conocerlo.

— ¿Es tan guapa como en la foto que nos mandó?—. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Sakura envuelta en un aroma floral. Estaba sonrojada y Sasuke sabía por qué. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba al descubierto—. ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí —contestó apartando la mirada del dobladillo del camisón azul cielo que apenas la cubría. ¿Por qué no olía a jabón barato como él? ¿Por qué parecía salida de un salón de belleza? ¿Por qué tenía el pelo tan voluminoso y brillante que daban ganas de tocarlo?

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con la boca seca.

— ¿Es tan guapa como en la foto?

En ese momento, ella se acercó a los pies de la cama, inocente como una niña de quince años.

— ¿Quieres que espere en el baño hasta que hayas acabado de hablar? —le susurró.

—No —dijo Sasuke contestando a ambos a la vez. La foto de la que hablaba Jiraiya era de fotomatón y no le hacía justicia—. Yo diría, diferente —dijo a su padrastro.

— ¿Más guapa?

— Diferente —insistió—. Bueno, Jiraiya, te llamo por la mañana cuando haya visto el tiempo. Duerme bien y no te preocupes por nosotros. Ya nos las arreglaremos para llegar mañana.

— ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que estaba hablando con Jiraiya? —le preguntó cuando colgó—. Me habría gustado hablar con él.

—Porque ya le había dicho que estaba llamando desde la habitación de un motel.

— ¿Y?

—Pensé que no le gustaría que supiera que la compartimos.

— ¿Por qué? Si me ha dicho que era algo completamente inocente...

—Porque no estoy tan seguro de eso. Si fuera inocente, no iría por ahí medio desnuda.

Sakura abrió los ojos y tomó aire haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran bajo el camisón.

— ¿Cómo tiene el valor? ¿Y usted, que se pasea con una toalla minúscula?

Sasuke apartó la sábana y le encantó ver que ella retrocedía alarmada.

—Como verá, me he puesto un bañador.** «Sí, que te quedan de maravilla y ¡te marcan todo!**».

—Me preguntaba qué llevaba en la bolsa de deporte —dijo recuperándose rápidamente.

— Ahora ya lo sabe.

— ¿Y va a dormir solo con eso?

—Me temo que sí porque no me he traído el sombrero que va a juego.

— ¡Muy gracioso! Échese para allá. Está en mi mitad.

—Creía que había dicho que su delicado cuerpo no iba a rozar este colchón.

— Tras pensarlo dos veces, he decidido que la cama era mejor que el suelo.

Si Sakura hubiera sabido lo que se le estaba pasando a él en esos momentos por la cabeza, no habría dicho aquello.

Sakura agarró la sábana con dos dedos, como si te miera que saliera algo de debajo y la mordiera.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que iba a terminar pasando la noche en un sitio así.

—Tranquila, ya he me encargado yo de matar a los ácaros.

— ¿Otra de sus bromas?

— ¡Claro que no, iban cruzando las almohadas, algunos eran enormes... claro que nada que ver con las cucarachas que había en el suelo!

Sakura gritó y se subió a la cama de un salto. El colchón crujió y la hondonada del centro se agrandó haciendo que rodara junto al cuerpo de Sasuke. Él, que quería mantener las distancias, la tenía pegada. Lo único que los separaba era la fina tela del camisón.

De cerca, olía todavía mejor. Para colmo, su piel era suave como la seda y tenía las curvas justas de una fémina.

Sasuke la agarró de los hombros y la echó hacia atrás.

— ¡Está en mi territorio!

Pero se encontró con una cara de delicados rasgos que lo miraba. Parecía hecha de porcelana y tenía unas pestañas largas y espesas. Sus ojos...

Sasuke se esforzó por volver a respirar con normalidad y apartar la vista de ella. Si no, corría el riesgo de perderse en aquellos ojos.

— Si no le gusta... — dijo ella.

— No, no me gusta.

— Pues, suélteme.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. De repente, una de las manos de Sasuke bajó hasta la barbilla de Sakura y pasó a su pelo mientras la otra le acariciaba el brazo. Sintió repentinos deseos de degustar sus labios. Por no hablar de la elevación de esa parte masculina que evidencia lo que les gusta a los hombres.

Ella no se apartó. Sus ojos habían adquirido un halo de ensoñación, había abierto la boca levemente y sus pezones erectos estaban clavados en el pecho de Sasuke, quien sentía el contacto cálido de sus mus los.

«Quiero que os llevéis bien, somos familia, Sasuke».

¡Pero no tanto!

—Ya le dije que esto no era una buena idea —dijo Sakura.

—Es cierto que me lo dijo.

—Puede que ahora me crea.

—Nunca se lo discutí —dijo soltándola a regañadientes y tumbándose —, pero tampoco esperaba que se me lanzara encima como acaba de hacer.

—Ha sido un accidente lamentable.

— A mí me parece que todo esto de que usted haya venido es lamentable —le espetó mirándola.

Creía que estaba preparado para que nada de lo que ella hiciera o dijera redujera sus defensas, pero aquella mirada herida le hizo sentir compasión. ¡Mal dición, aquella mujer había invadido su parte del mundo! ¿Por qué no se habría quedado donde vivía?

Sasuke apagó la lámpara y se quedó mirando al techo. Tenía la esperanza de poder olvidarse un poco de su cercanía en la oscuridad, pero una farola del aparcamiento alumbraba la habitación.

Se hizo el más absoluto de los silencios. Pasó un cuarto de hora, media hora...

Sakura estaba tumbada, rígida, con los brazos a los lados, respirando con lentitud, pero no estaba dormida. Sasuke la miró de reojo y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y, para su horror, vio que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

— ¿Porqué llora?

—Porque echo de menos a mis padres. Cuando creía que lo tenía controlado... Supongo que es la falta de sueño o algo así por lo que estoy llorando mucho.

—Lo siento si me he comportado como un bárbaro — se disculpó—. Sé lo duro que es perder a alguien. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.

—Es horrible, ¿verdad? Da igual la edad que tengas.

— Sí —contestó un poco incómodo porque sus piernas volvían a tocarse por efecto de la hondonada en mitad del colchón, aunque no lo suficiente como para moverse—. Al principio, me negué a admitir que no volvería a verlo más. Lo buscaba entre la gente. Cuando sonaba el timbre de la puerta o del teléfono, creía que iba a ser él. Recuerdo las primeras navidades sin él, el primer cumpleaños, las primeras vacaciones y la envidia que me daban los niños que tenían a sus dos padres y que hacían cosas con ellos.

— ¿Era hijo único?

— Sí —contestó.

A continuación, le contó cómo había conseguido sobreponerse a la pérdida.

Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que solo hablaba él y de que podía aprovechar para averiguar más cosas sobre ella.

—Tengo entendido que ustedes eran una familia muy unida. ¿Seguía viviendo con ellos cuando murieron?

Esperó una contestación, pero fue en vano porque Sakura se había quedado dormida con la mejilla rozándole el hombro. Era joven e inocente.

Sasuke deseó poder hacer lo mismo, pero tenía la mente llena de pensamientos caóticos. De repente, la idea que se había hecho sobre ella se le había derrumbado.

Una parte de él quería creer a la joven sin segundas intenciones que intentaba sobreponerse a su tragedia personal y conocer al hombre que la engendró. Sin embargo, otra parte, la de abogado, se negaba a bajar la guardia.

Bueno, había soltado un par de lagrimitas y había revelado que era una mujer vulnerable, pero eso no demostraba nada. Seguía siendo una desconocida.

—Me encantaría que nos conociéramos —le había contestado a Jiraiya aceptando su invitación con demasiado entusiasmo—. No hay nada que me retenga en Vancouver, nada de nada. Descubrir que existes no podría haberse producido en un momento mejor.

¿Mejor para quién? Desde luego, no para Jiraiya, que había tenido que pasar calamidades por culpa de la madre de Sakura, que lo único que quería era dinero. Le había costado mucho trabajo llegar a vivir como vivía y ninguna hija prodiga iba a llegar a fastidiárselo. ¡No mientras Sasuke Uchiha estuviera allí para impedirlo!

Sakura suspiró y dio una patada al aire haciendo que la sábana se apartara, dejando al descubierto los muslos y el elástico de las braguitas.

Sasuke miró el reloj. No eran ni las once. Seis horas para que amaneciera y pudieran ver los daños de la tormenta. Seis horas junto a ella, envuelto en su aroma.

¡El infierno existía y el diablo era el rey!

.

* * *

.

**Listoo, sé que tienen muchas preguntas respecto a la historia, pero con el tiempo entenderan y encontraran las respuestas, no lo quiero arruinar haciendo spoiler, y cambiando radicalmente de tema que les parecio el cap?, bastante candente ¿no? XD,¿les gusto el Sasuke liberado? espero que les haya gustado y aviso que me llevaré a Sasuke y se lo devolveré a Sakura la próxima semana o antes si es que algo extraordinario ocurre y me atrapan por secuestro...y antes de despedirme y muy importante los agradecimientos:**

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**charry627**_

_**Pamys-Chan**_

_**Mitsuko . Ayame**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**sweets love**_

_**danny**_

_**Strikis**_

**Gracias, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way **_


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa...

un gusto saludarlas nuevamente..

este es un capitulo relampago porque estoy corta de tiempo,

espero les guste y dejen reviews

ahh y perdonene los errores si los hay.

gracias por los reviews me gustaron mucho y no dejen de

comentar...

para las que esperan contii de Novia de un Sueño

la proxima semana les traigo el cap no se preocupen...

.

* * *

.

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 3

.

.

Al día siguiente, llegaron a Stentonbridge poco antes de la hora de comer. Era una ciudad pe queña a orillas de un río, llena de calles resi denciales con elegantes casas del siglo XIX. Sin em bargo, aquello no fue suficiente para preparar a Sakura para la opulencia de la finca de los Uzumaki.

Eran varios acres situados frente al río, una casa de estilo georgiano rodeada de jardines llenos de flo res.

— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó mientras el coche atra vesaba la entrada.

— Ya sabía que era así —respondió Sasuke se camente—. Le mandarían fotos, supongo.

— Sí, pero no le hacían justicia. ¡Es... como un palacio! Jiraiya se debe de gastar una fortuna en man tener estos jardines.

—Intente controlar el símbolo del dólar que tiene en los ojos, señorita Haruno, y recuerde para qué se supone que ha venido. El comité de bienvenida está a punto de llegar y, sinceramente, no me gustaría que lo primero que les dijera implicara que lo único que le interesa es cuánto dinero tiene Jiraiya.

Sakura se había despertado aquella mañana descan sada y optimista. Tenía la ilusa esperanza de que Sasuke y ella hubieran alcanzado una especie de alto el fuego. Por eso, se le habría insinuado él. Sin em bargo, a pesar de que el día se había levantado despe jado, Sasuke se había despertado de lo más nube negra. Al principio, ella lo achacó a que tuviera mal despertar y esperó que la cosa fuera mejorando.

Pero no hizo más que empeorar. Cuando le dio las gracias por la comprensión que había mostrado la no che anterior, él se encogió de hombros. No había abierto apenas la boca ante las muestras de entusias mo de Sakura asombrada por lo bonitas que eran las ciu dades del camino. Aun así, no había querido dar su brazo a torcer y había hecho un esfuerzo por seguir contenta. No obstante, aquel último ataque ya había sido demasiado.

— No me ha gustado nada ese comentario. No ve nía a cuento.

— ¿De verdad? Cuando me desperté esta mañana, estaba fisgando en el dinero que había dejado en el cajón.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Estaba buscando las llaves del coche para cargar mis maletas en el maletero y es tar lista para irnos cuanto antes. Claro que el señor se ha pasado media mañana en la cama.

—Yo no diría que levantarse a las ocho y estar en camino a las nueve sea pasarse la mitad de la mañana en la cama.

—Yo llevaba despierta desde las seis.

— Sí, pero es que yo no me dormí hasta casi las cuatro.

— ¡No pague su insomnio conmigo! — le soltó tan enfadada que podría haberle golpeado con el bolso en la cabeza—. No es culpa mía.

—Baje la voz y deje de mover los brazos. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, tenemos compañía.

Sakura vio que la puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta y, de repente, aquella riña le pareció de lo más trivial.

—¿Ese es Jiraiya? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de un hombre de pelo blanco que bajaba las escaleras seguido de un setter inglés.

— Me temo que sí. ¿Decepcionada de que no sea el mayordomo?

—No —contestó con dulzura—, pero me gustaría que el perro fuera un rottweiler y usted su comida.

—Muy bien, señorita Haruno. Por fin, está actuan do como realmente es.

—¿Por qué no se tira al río, Sasuke? —le dijo sonriendo. Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia las esca leras.

Jiraiya Uzumaki tenía casi setenta años, pero no apa rentaba más de sesenta. Era alto y erguido, tenía un bonito pelo blanco y ojos negros.

— ¡Bueno, Sakura, por fin nos conocemos! —le dijo amablemente.

—Sí —contestó ella muy emocionada y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar ante el hombre que le dio la vida, pero que, por razones aún desconocidas, había preferido permanecer en silencio hasta hacía poco? ¿Un beso, un apretón de manos, un abrazo?

¿Y cómo debía llamarlo? Jiraiya se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero señor Uzumaki era demasiado for mal, absurdo. ¿Papá? No, Kakashi Haruno había sido su pa dre y no era justo borrar su recuerdo de un plumazo.

Como si se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba pen sando, Jiraiya la agarró de las manos y la besó en am bas mejillas.

— Querida hija, no tienes idea de lo que representa el día de hoy para mí. Me halagaría mucho que, con el tiempo, me llamaras Padre. Hasta entonces, lláma me Jiraiya. Te presento a Tsunade, mi mujer —añadió girándose hacia una mujer alta y elegante, sencilla y guapa. No encajaba en el papel de la madrastra, su sonrisa y sus ojos demostraban que era buena.

— Cuánto me alegro de conocerte, Sakura —le dijo abrazándola—. Jiraiya ha esperado este momento duran te mucho tiempo. Los dos, la verdad. Gracias por hacer lo posible. Bienvenida a nuestra casa. Perdona a la pe rra, te ha puesto perdida, es que se cree de la familia.

Aquella bienvenida tan cálida hizo que Sakura se pu siera a llorar de emoción.

— Gracias —lloriqueó mojándole la camisa de seda a Tsunade—. Me alegro mucho... mucho de es tar aqui.

— Nosotros, también —dijo Tsunade agarrándola de la cintura y guiándola escaleras arriba—. Te voy a enseñar dónde está tu habitación antes de comer. Sasuke, recoge el equipaje de Sakura y llévalo a la habi tación rosa.

Si no hubiera estado tan turbada por sus propias emociones, le habría encantado girarse para ver al al tanero Sasuke Uchiha convertido en simple botones.

—Normalmente, no soy así —se disculpó secándo se las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había dado Jiraiya.

—Nosotros, tampoco —dijo Tsunade—. Nosotros también estamos muy emocionados. Los encuentros familiares es lo que tienen.

**«¡Menos para Sasuke!»**, pensó al verlo de reojo cargando con sus maletas. Se preguntó cómo se iba a desarrollar la comida y si podría aguantar sin hacer alguno de sus mordaces comentarios.

Cuando Sakura volvió de lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco, se encontró con que había una comensal más. Una mujer que dejó muy claro que Sasuke le pertenecía.

—Hola, soy Karin —se presentó mirándola de arriba abajo—. No quería perderme la llegada de la hija prodiga que me quitó a mi hombre ayer por la noche.

**«¡Para ti enterito! Por cierto, ¿sabes que tiene otra mujer en la ciudad que está a punto de dar a luz?»**, pensó Sakura.

—Encantada —dijo sin embargo.

—Vamos a tomar un vino antes de sentarnos a la mesa —propuso Jiraiya — . Karin y tú se quedaran, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

—No —contestó — . Tengo muchísimo trabajo y Karin tiene que trabajar esta noche, así que debería dormir un poco.

— Soy enfermera jefe de cirugía en el hospital lo cal — informó Karin a Sakura.

— Yo vendo flores.

—Qué bonito —dijo apartando a la perra—. Para de chuparme, no es higiénico. Bueno, Sasuke, he dejado mi coche en las cuadras, así que casi me voy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. Que coman bien —dijo mirando a Sakura.

Tsunade levantó la mirada.

— Vendrás a cenar, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no.

—Pero es la primera noche aquí de Sakura. Quiero a toda la familia reunida en un momento tan especial— sonrió—. Hay langosta y Chiyo te está haciendo tu postre favorito.

— Eso es chantaje, Tsunade —apuntó Jiraiya — . Tiene otros planes. Ya habrá más cenas.

—Además, Sasuke ya ha hecho suficiente. No te sientas obligado a venir por mí. Estaré estupenda mente sin ti. Por mí, no hay problema —dijo Sakura.

—¿Has dicho langosta? —preguntó Sasuke po sando sobre ella una mirada fría como el acero.

Tsunade asintió.

— Y tarta de frambuesas con helado casero de vai nilla. Una comida digna de un rey, Sasuke, o, en este caso, de una reina.

—Cuenten conmigo, entonces. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo — dijo con satisfacción.

Sakura deseó no haber dicho nada que él se pudiera haber tomado como un reto.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina a hacer unas llamadas— dijo besando a su madre en la mejilla—. ¿A qué hora cenamos?

—A las siete y media, como siempre, pero ven an tes, si quieres.

—¿Estará Hinata?

— Claro, está deseando conocer a Sakura —dijo Tsunade despidiéndose de Sasuke y de Karin—. Hinata está dando un curso de verano en la universi dad y tenía una clase que no se podía perder. Me ha dicho que te dijera que sentía no estar aquí para darte la bienvenida, pero llegará sobre las tres. Así, podrás echarte a descansar un poco antes de conocerla.

—Me apetece mucho. ¿Qué estudia?

— Quiere ser trabajadora social. Es su sueño desde que era pequeña. Le gustaría trabajar con niños. Bue no, ya te contará ella. Tu padre y yo estamos más in teresados en que nos cuentes cosas sobre ti. Eres horticultora, ¿no?

— Bueno, solo florista. Hasta hace poco, tenía una tienda con otra persona.

—Así que te gustan las flores. ¡Eso te convierte en la clara hija de tu padre! Yo siempre he dicho que si Jiraiya no hubiera sido abogado, habría sido paisajista o algo así. Entonces, ¿ya no tienes la tienda?

— Mi socio y yo decidimos disolver la sociedad —contestó con cautela. A pesar de lo bien que la ha bían recibido, estaba entre extraños. No sabía cómo encajarían que Shikamaru Nara, el pequeño contable que se encargaba de los libros, había sído detenido por fraude, evasión de impuestos y contactos con el crimen organizado. Por su culpa, ella misma había sido investigada.

Su abogado le había aconsejado que permaneciera lo más alejada posible de él para no verse salpicada; hasta después del verano, cuando se celebrara el jui cio.

Tsunade introdujo la cuchara en la crema fría de berros.

—Entonces, ¿ahora trabajas para otra persona?

—No, acabé con las bodas de mayo y de junio y ahora estoy de vacaciones.

—¿No tienes prisa por volver a Vancouver?

—Tsunade —dijo Jiraiya sirviéndole vino blanco—. Creí que habíamos dejado claro que no íbamos a pre sionar a Sakura a tomar decisiones hasta que no nos co nociera un poco más.

— No la estoy presionando, cariño, solo quiero que sepa que se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera. Es parte de la familia y esta es su casa. Ade más, hay sitio de sobra.

—¿Sasuke vive aquí?

—No exactamente —contestó Jiraiya — . Vive en las antiguas habitaciones del servicio que hay encima de las cuadras. A veces, no nos vemos en una semana entera. La única que queda en casa es Hinata.

¡Menos mal! La idea de encontrarse con Sasuke en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de su habitación no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Tsunade le pasó una bandeja de langostinos al ver que había acabado con la crema de berros.

—Tienen una pinta estupenda, pero no tengo ham bre, gracias. El sol y el vino me han dado sueño.

—Ven conmigo. Te acompaño a tu habitación para que descanses —dijo Tsunade levantándose y guiándola por la gran escalera—. Si necesitas algo, me lo dices —añadió, abriendo la puerta de una gran habita ción que hacía esquina al final del pasillo.

—No creo que necesite nada —contestó observan do la lujosa estancia—. Esta habitación es preciosa, Tsunade.

La aludida sonrió.

—Me gusta que todo esté bien. Si quieres que te planchen algo para la cena, dilo.

¡Había que vestirse para cenar! Sakura agradeció el sutil comentario y se alegró de haber llevado un par de conjuntos arreglados.

Al quedarse sola, Sakura miró a su alrededor. La ha bitación era espectacular, tenía cuatro ventanales con cortinas de tafetán rosa. A un lado daba a los jardines y al río y, al otro, a la piscina. Algo alejado, se veía un tejado de otro edificio más pequeño.

Las paredes estaban enteladas en tono rosa palo y había un ramo de rosas en un florero de plata sobre una mesita situada junto a una butaca tapizada en terciope lo rosa. La moqueta era suave y la cama era antigua.

Había una puerta doble que daba paso a un baño de ensueño.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó Sakura —. Hay sitio como para dar una fiesta.

Miró la tentadora bañera de mármol, pero decidió dormir primero una siesta. Tenía que enfrentarse a Sasuke en la cena.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke se encontró con su ma dre y con su hermana en la terraza, pero Jiraiya y Sakura no estaban.

— Papá le está enseñando la biblioteca —lo infor mó Hinata—. Estarán hablando del pasado.

—¿La conoces ya?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

— ¡Me ha caído fenomenal! Es exactamente como me la había imaginado: guapa, agradable y simpática. Es como si fuera mi hermana.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas y miró a su madre.

— No me mires así —dijo ella—. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hinata. Sé que tú tienes tus dudas, pero Sakura parece no tener doblez. Aunque...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke desconfiado.

—Dijo de pasada en la comida que no tiene traba jo. No sé si es significativo.

—Crees que no, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sasuke, por favor! — exclamó Hinata—. ¡Te empeñas en buscar lo peor de la gente!

— Y tú, lo mejor... aun cuando todos sabemos que no lo tienen.

—¿Por qué no aceptas a Sakura como el resto de no sotros?

—Porque alguien tiene que arañar la superficie a ver qué hay detrás.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la tengas enfilada de esa manera?

—Lo que me preocupa es lo que te pueda hacer a ti, Hina.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Me va a robar las joyas, me va a envenenar? Pasas demasiado tiempo con delincuentes y te crees que todo el mundo es así.

— Soy abogado de divorcios —contestó sonriendo al ver que su hermana, como siempre, hacía de abo gado de los desvalidos —. No trato con delincuentes, aunque alguno he tenido, la verdad, pero no me suelo equivocar cuando emito un juicio sobre alguien.

— ¡Si eso fuera cierto no te pasearías con Karin por ahí!

—Karin no es mala.

— ¡Eso pone de manifiesto que no das una! Pero si te chupa la sangre de tal manera que lo que me sor prende es que no te tengan que hacer una transfusión semanal.

Era cierto que Karin podría estar intentando ca zarlo, pero no tenía nada que hacer. No lo inquietaba, pero Sakura Haruno era otra cosa...

El objeto de su desagrado apareció en ese momen to del brazo de Jiraiya. Llevaba un vestido rojo de gasa que, desde luego, no había comprado en un saldo, y sandalias de seda a juego. Los pendientes de perlas y granates eran la guinda del maravilloso conjunto que resalzaba sus curvas.

Se estaba riendo ante alguna ocurrencia de Jiraiya, a quien se le veía claramente embelesado con ella. A Sakura se le borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio a Sasuke.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo deseando que estuviera en cualquier otro sitio—. Creía que habrías cambiado de opinión.

—No haberse hecho falsas esperanzas, señorita Haruno —contestó él preguntándose cómo podía ir así vestida con el sueldo de una florista. Tenía que ser porque hubiera heredado un buen pellizco tras la muerte de sus padres o porque tuviera otra fuente de ingresos. Aquello le picó la curiosidad.

—¿Señorita Haruno? —dijo Hina—. ¡Qué protocolo tan tonto! Por Dios, Sasuke, ¿por qué no la llamas Sakura, como los demás?

—Sí, no sé por qué lo haces, Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia —dijo Sakura lo más inocente que pudo.

Sasuke sintió deseos de ahogarla.** «Porque no somos familia y no tengo ninguna intención de hacer lo que tú digas»**.

— Vamos a beber algo —dijo cambiando de tema—. Jiraiya, ¿lo de siempre?

—No, esta noche, como es una ocasión especial, voy a tomar champán. ¿Y tú, querida? —le preguntó a Sakura.

—Nunca digo que no a una copa de champán — contestó ella.

Sasuke sacó la botella de Montrachet de la cubitera y sirvió dos copas. Al darle una a Sakura, aprove chó para agarrarla del codo y hablar con ella aparte.

—¿De qué estabais hablando Jiraiya y tú en la bi blioteca?

—De mi madre, la primera señora Uzumaki —le contestó desafiante—. En otras palabras, de nada que te incumba, Sasuke.

—Mientras estés en casa de la actual y última se ñora Uzumaki, sí me incumbe. Además, no sé cómo te atreves a cuestionar la presencia de mi madre en esta casa.

— Si tu madre fuera la décima parte de grosera que tú, me habría ido a un hotel, pero es una mujer encantadora y no es mi intención insultarla. ¡Ni tampoco herirla diciéndole lo que opino de su hijo!

La había hecho enfadar. Se había sonrojado. Sasuke se encontró admirando sus labios, del color de las begonias, y preguntándose si serían tan sedosos al tacto como parecían. Sintió unos tremendos deseos de besarla.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Tsunade acercán dose—. La cena ya está servida. Sasuke, acompaña a Sakura al comedor.

Sin poder negarse, la tomó del brazo. Ante su cer canía, percibió su aroma a flores tropicales. Aunque Sakura llevaba tacones, él seguía siendo más alto, lo que le permitió mirarle el escote.

Sintió un intenso calor en el bajo vientre. Furioso consigo mismo, miró a otro sitio deseando que le resul tara igual de fácil controlar otras zonas de su anatomía. Se dio cuenta de que no se fiaba de ella, pero, todavía menos, de él. Cuanto más la veía, más la deseaba.

Lo que tenía claro era que lo primero que iba a ha cer a la mañana siguiente sería llamar a la costa oeste e investigarla. A Jiraiya, que se lo había prohibido ex presamente, no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia, pero era por su bien.

Durante la cena, en la que estaban sentados en frente, Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Sakura tenía la costumbre de apretar los labios tras to mar un trago de vino y se encontró a sí mismo espe rando ansioso a que lo hiciera.

—¿Verdad, Sasuke? —dijo su madre.

—¿Eh? —dijo él dándose cuenta de que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando los demás.

—Estamos hablando del cumpleaños de papá — dijo Hinata— y tú tienes el voto decisivo. ¿Qué di ces?

—A mí me parece bien lo que prefiera Jiraiya.

—Pues no se hable más —dijo Tsunade—. Hare mos una fiesta el sábado que viene para celebrar el setenta cumpleaños de Jiraiya y dar la bienvenida a Sakura. Ya iremos a la finca otro fin de semana de este mes.

— Me encantaría ocuparme de las flores — apuntó Sakura—, si no os importa que me dé una vuelta por el jardín, claro.

—Claro que no —contestó Jiraiya—. Haz lo que quieras, cariño, también hay un invernadero.

— Habrá que encontrar una pareja para Sakura —ob servó Tsunade—. Te lo pediría a ti, Sasuke, pero supongo que a Karin no le haría ninguna gracia.

—No, supongo que no —contestó el aludido igno rando la risita de su hermana.

—No importa. Hay muchos solteros a los que les encantará acompañarla.

Sasuke no lo dudaba. La sola idea le hizo que darse sin hambre, a pesar de que había langosta y tar ta de frambuesas.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias a las personitas que comentaron hoy no alcanzo a dejar los agradecimientos, pero lo haré a la proxima sorryy :'(**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima**

**.**

**. **

**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa...

un gusto volver a saludarlas despues de tanto tiempo...

de verdad lo siento, no he tenido tiempo para nada y tal vez

si Dios quiere las cosas se normalizen a partir de la proxima semana..

gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, de verdad que lo amo y

espero que no dejen de hacerlo y espero que el cap

les guste a proposito esta muy bueno..

asi que disfrutenlo...

.

* * *

.VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 4

.

.

A Sakura Tampoco le sentó bien. — ¡Por Dios, pero si estamos en el siglo XXI! No necesito a ningún hombre para ir a una fiesta —dijo limpiándose delicadamente con la servi lleta y cambiando de tema—. ¿Has mencionado una finca, Tsunade?

— Sí, está cerca del lago, como a una hora de aquí, pero no vamos mucho.

—No sé por qué no la venden —apuntó Sasuke.

—Por lo mismo que tú no vendes tu casa del cen tro — le contestó su madre — . ¿Cuándo ha sido la últi ma vez que has ido?

—Ayer.

Sakura agarró el dato al vuelo.

—No sabía que fuera tu casa.

— ¿Te dejó entrar? —preguntó Hinata — . ¡Qué suerte! A mí, nunca me deja pasar de la puerta.

—Sakura me esperó fuera porque teníamos prisa — contestó Sasuke—. Volviendo al tema del cumplea ños, ¿qué quieren que haga yo?

—No ir con Karin, para empezar —dijo su hermana riéndose.

—Niña, compórtate —la reprendió su madre en broma—. ¿Qué tal la langosta, Sakura?

—Está maravillosa —contestó dándose cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba y se reía—. ¿De qué te ríes, Sasuke? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— Pues, la verdad es que sí. Tienes mantequilla en la barbilla.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamó Tsunade.

— Bueno, es mejor que lo sepa y se limpie para que no le caiga en el vestido.

—Esto es lo malo de la langosta —apuntó Jiraiya poniendo paz—. Ven, Sakura —dijo limpiándola con su servilleta—. Ya está.

.

* * *

.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de la conversación e intentó mantener los ojos también en otro sitio. En cuanto pudo, dejó a las tres mujeres hablando de la fiesta y se fue con Jiraiya al despacho para tomar una copa.

— Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Jiraiya en cendiendo el único puro que le permitía el médico fu mar al día y sentándose.

—¿Qué te parece a ti? —preguntó Sasuke con una copa de Oporto en la mano.

—Me parece muy generosa y deseosa de perdonar.

—No tiene nada que perdonarte, Jiraiya. Fue a ti a quien traicionaron.

—Pero eso ella no lo sabe. Ella cree que la aban doné y dejé que otro hombre se hiciera cargo. Parece que Kakashi Haruno lo hizo muy bien.

—¿Cómo le explicaste que te tuviste que ir?

—No le he dicho nada —contestó Jiraiya aceptan do el vaso que le tendía Sasuke—. Le he contado una versión resumida de la verdad y le he dicho lo mucho que siento no haber podido desempeñar mis labores paternas.

— Tú no te tienes que sentir culpable por nada, Jiraiya, y eso ella debería saberlo.

— Llevo veintiséis años sintiéndome culpable. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Kakashi no hubiera querido ha cerse cargo de ella por no ser su hija? ¿Y si hubiera dejado a Hana y lo hubieran pasado mal? Si no hubiera podido hacerse cargo de su hija, habría tenido que dejarla en un centro de acogida y, entonces, la ha bría perdido para siempre.

—¿Por qué te torturas así? Nada de eso ha ocurri do.

— Pero no lo he sabido hasta hace unos meses. Ni siquiera sabía si Hana había tenido una niña o un niño. A pesar de todas las cosas buenas que me han sucedido en la vida, siempre he sentido el vacío de mi hija.

—Hana sabía dónde encontrarte. Si las cosas le hubieran ido mal, lo habría hecho. Por lo menos, se habría puesto en contacto contigo para que la ayuda ras con la niña. Por lo que me has dicho, ante todo, era una superviviente.

—Hasta que la traicionó la suerte —dijo mirando la ceniza del puro—. Siempre he apreciado tu lealtad, Sasuke. Eres la persona que más me ha ayudado cuando el pasado me agobiaba. He hablado contigo de cosas de las que no lo he hecho con tu madre. Pro méteme que nunca dejarás que lo que sabes sobre Hana influya en tus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

—Eso es mucho pedir, dadas las circunstancias. Tú intentaste ponerte en contacto con ella cuando te nía quince años, ¿no?

—Cuando acababa de cumplir catorce y recuerda que hablé con su madre, nunca con ella. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Era mayorcita para decidir por ella misma y de cidió no conocerte.

— Estás asumiendo que su madre se lo contó, pero, por lo que he sacado en claro de la conversación de antes de la cena, no fue así. Si buscas un culpable, Sasuke, soy yo. Podría haber insistido, pero renun cié a conocer a mi primogénita. Es una lástima que haya sucedido a raíz de la muerte de sus padres. Aun así, estoy muy agradecido de haber tenido esta opor tunidad.

—No quiero estropearte este momento, pero no puedo evitar sentir que ha accedido a venir por algún tipo de conveniencia y eso me preocupa. No quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño.

—Intenta ser abierto de mente, Sasuke. ¿Lo harás?

— Sí, sí no me da razones para cambiar de opi nión, aceptaré la persona que parece ser.

Era lo más cercano a lo que Jiraiya quería oír sin llegar a mentir, pero Sasuke estaba más decidido que nunca a investigarla.

.

* * *

.

Cuando salieron del despacho una hora más tarde, se encontraron a Hinata estudiando.

—Mamá se ha ido a dar un baño de espuma —le dijo a su padre.

—¿Y Sakura?

—Está paseando a Katie.

—Bueno, voy a reunirme con tu madre. El baño le hará bien a mi espalda.

Sasuke lo vio alejarse cojeando y andando con cuidado.

—Le duele —apuntó.

—Lo sé —dijo Hinata—. Por eso no pudo ir a buscar a Sakura al aeropuerto, con la ilusión que le ha cí para ti, ¿eh?

—¿Yeso?

— Ya sabes...Tú y Sakura... ¡Solos!

—¿Qué dices?

— Venga, pero si no puedes dejar de mirarla y, cuando ella te mira, te quedas petrificado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Te co nozco demasiado bien, hermanito. Estás colado.

—Has tomado demasiado el sol. Puede que los ni ños que revolotean a tu alrededor se pasen el día be biendo los vientos por ustedes, pero los hombres de mí edad... ¡pero, bueno, no sé qué hago dándote ex plicaciones !

— Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo —bro meó.

—Estudia y deja lo del psicoanálisis para los ex pertos — le dijo acariciándole un cabello—. No has dado ni una.

—¿Te vas antes de que Sakura vuelva del paseo?

—Por supuesto. Ya la he visto demasiado por hoy.

—Hazme un favor, mira a ver si hay este libro en la biblioteca. Papá me ha dicho que creía que sí —le dijo dándole una hoja de papel.

—Claro.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, se encontró la puerta en treabierta. Al entrar, vio a Sakura Haruno arrodillada jun to a una de las vitrinas.

La observó. Estaba absorta. Tenía varios álbumes apilados junto a ella, así que debía de llevar allí un rato.

—No sabía que los perros, aunque fueran tan inte ligentes como Katie, quisieran aprender a leer —dijo.

Sakura dio un respingo y se le cayó el libro que tenía en las rodillas.

—¡Dios, me has dado un susto de muerte!**.**

—Eso parece. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy viendo fotos antiguas. Jiraiya tiene fotos de hace más de cien años. Hay algunas de mi tatara buelo de niño. ¡Y mira! —dijo levantando uno de los álbumes que había en el suelo—. Esta es mi bisabuela cuando tenía más o menos mi edad. Nos parecemos, ¿verdad? Tenemos el mismo óvalo de cara y los mis mos ojos.

Sasuke ni se inmutó.

— Se suponía que estabas paseando a la perra. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que le dijiste a Hinata.

— Sí, pero Katie quería meterse en el río y no sa bía si la podía dejar, así que decidí dar por terminado el paseo.

—Y venirte a fisgar. Parece ser que cotillear es tu deporte favorito, ¿no?

—Jiraiya me ha dado permiso para ver los álbumes cuando quiera. ¿Cómo crees si no que sabía dónde es taban? ¡Además, mira quién fue a hablar! Nadie de tu familia conoce tu casa de la ciudad porque allí vive la otra, que está embarazada.

Normalmente, Sasuke nunca se quedaba sin res puesta, pero, en aquella ocasión, no sabía por dónde salir.

—¿La otra?

— Sí, la otra, que está embarazada. No te olvides de ese detalle. Los vi abrazarse y besarse. Además, es tuviste un buen rato dentro mientras yo me moría de frío... — se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No te pares ahora, Sakura. Quiero oírlo todo.

—Fueron arriba —continuó sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Vi la luz de la habitación encendida.

—Qué pena que no hubiera una escalera de mano apoyada en la pared de la casa para que pudieras ha berlo visto todo y haberme hecho luego chantaje.

— Sasuke, no hace falta que te pongas irónico —contestó ella—. Supongo que estará casada y por eso no quieres que nadie lo sepa. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

— Muchas gracias. La mujer que viste, efectiva mente, está casada, pero no es mi amante y el hijo que espera tampoco es mío. Es una amiga mía y cliente de un colega, que ha sufrido malos tratos y está escondida de su marido porque la ha amenazado con quitarle a su hijo de tres años y sacarlo del país.. El niño se despertó cuando yo estaba allí y subimos a verlo. Por eso viste la luz en la planta de arriba. Lo siento si la verdad no es lo suficientemente morbosa para tu imaginación.

— Ah —dijo Sakura sorprendida—. Me parece que te debo una disculpa.

— Desde luego —contestó él buscando el libro que le había encargado Hinata — . De todas formas, mantener encuentros sexuales rápidos entre reunión y reunión no va conmigo. A mí me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para seducir a una mujer.

Sakura se sonrojó como un tomate, lo que supuso un inmenso placer para Sasuke.

—Por cierto, otra cosa —dijo yendo hacia la puer ta con el libro en la mano—. Aunque te cueste creerlo, no todas las mujeres son como gatas callejeras, que se meten en la cama con el primero que encuentran.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Sasuke se fue a su apartamento, había oscurecido pero seguía haciendo calor. El cielo estaba violeta y abrió todas las ventanas para que entrara el perfume de las flores.

Tenía que mirar unos cuantos documentos y hacer varias llamadas. No le apetecía nada. Había sido un día de comida, vino y enfados sin ejercicio. Decidió salir a correr.

Vio que la luz del contestador estaba parpadeando, pero no hizo caso. Se cambió, agarró una toalla y se fue a hacer su circuito de ocho kilómetros.

Estaba convencido de que tal esfuerzo haría que Sakura Haruno se le quitara de la cabeza, pero lo acompañó todo el tiempo. Su voz, su boca, su pelo.

Por su culpa, estaba engañando a Jiraiya. Era razón más que suficiente para que no le gustara aquella mujer. Para colmo, se sentía fascinado por ella, lo que lo frustraba todavía más. Era decidida, independiente e impredecible. Todo lo que no le gustaba en una mujer. Si la dejaba a su aire, iba a alterar la vida de todos los que la rodeaban.

Estaba convencido de que no les acarrearía más que problemas. Por enésima vez, deseó que nunca hubiera aparecido en sus vidas.

Tras una hora dando vueltas en la cama, Sakura se le vantó. Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Por qué su madre no le había hablado nunca de Jiraiya? Aquel hombre estupendo la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Aquello no concordaba con el he cho de que nunca la hubiera buscado.

Había intentado preguntarle por qué había dejado que otro hombre la criara, pero él se había mostrado esquivo. Le estaba ocultando algo. Además, había algo que había herido a Jiraiya profundamente y no sa bía qué era.

Se acercó a la ventana y vio una luz encendida en el apartamento que ocupaba Sasuke. Estaba en casa.

Miró hacia la derecha y vio las estrellas reflejadas en la superficie de la piscina. Se puso el bañador y sa lió en silencio.

El jardín estaba oscuro excepto el camino que lle vaba a la piscina. Eso creyó hasta que, de pronto, se encendieron otras dos luces y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Una cabeza morena salió del agua y oyó una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Yo —contestó ella—. Venía a darme un baño.

—Pues yo he llegado primero.

—La piscina es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos los dos.

—Tal vez pueda hacer que cambies de parecer.

Sakura dejó la toalla, se quitó las sandalias y se fue directa al trampolín.

—Lo dudo. Nunca me he dejado impresionar por los gallitos.

— ¡No des un paso más, Sakura!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si quieres meterte en el agua, vas a tener que quitarte el bañador.

—¿Es una norma de la casa? —preguntó sarcástica

—Esta noche, sí.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Lo que has oído.

—¿El terrible Sasuke Uchiha está desnudo.

—Exacto y, si insistes en nadar tú también, ten drás que hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! No voy a hacerlo —contestó ba jando del trampolín y yendo hacia donde había dejado sus cosas.

En ese momento, él la agarró del tobillo.

— ¡Gallina!

Ella se arrodilló y lo miró a los ojos.

— Si eres tan valiente, sal y deja que vea qué me estoy perdiendo.

Sasuke se rio, la agarró de la cintura y la tiró de cabeza al agua. Sus piernas y sus cuerpos se enmara ñaron, al igual que sus bañadores.

— ¡Mentiroso! —exclamó furiosa—. ¡Llevas ba ñador!

— Y tú estabas completamente excitada ante la po sibilidad de que estuviera desnudo.

— ¡No telo crees ni tú!

—Ya.

Sakura se sentía completamente desconcertada por cómo Sasuke le miraba la boca. Sintió un intenso calor dentro de ella que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura de la noche.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le espetó porque no dejaba de mirarla.

—Estoy intentando saber qué se esconde bajo esa cara tan inocente —contestó acercándose todavía más a ella—. Venga, Sakura, estamos solos, dime lo que has venido a buscar de verdad.

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo intentando separarse de aquel cuerpo musculoso y bronceado que la estaba volviendo loca en contra de lo que le dictaba su cere bro. Sasuke lo impidió poniéndole un brazo a cada lado. Sakura intentó mirar al horizonte, pero aquellos ojos oscuros la tenían hipnotizada—. ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque he aprendido a fiarme de mi instinto — contestó él acercándose hasta que ella aspiró el aroma a Oporto de su boca— y me dice que no nos vas a traer más que problemas.

Sakura estaba hecha un lío. Se notaba el pulso a mil por hora y le costaba respirar. No sabía qué hacer con las manos. Temía que si las movía tocara aquel cuer po y sabía que eso no sería un movimiento inteligen te.

—Antes de que termine el verano, te vas a tragar esas palabras —apuntó ella sin moverse.

Sasuke abrió la boca. Sakura sabía que le iba a sol tar una mala contestación, pero la volvió a cerrar. Sus miradas se entrelazaron y, de pronto, todo lo que los rodeaba dejó de existir y se hizo el más absoluto de los silencios.

Sakura no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió a continuación. No sabía quién había dado el primero paso, pero lo cierto era que se encontró con aquellos labios, que había esperado crueles a juzgar por el comportamiento de aquel hombre, pero que resulta ron ser de lo más cálidos.

Sasuke le pasó la mano por la cintura y ella sin tió mil alfileres en la espalda. Sus caderas se tocaron y Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando en cima de la superficie tenía consecuencias en lo que había debajo del agua.

Aquello era de locos. No se caían bien, no se fia ban el uno del otro, pero sus cuerpos no podían igno rar la atracción que sus cabezas no querían reconocer. Sus cuerpos estaban tan perfectamente compenetra dos que Sakura temió que la engañara.

**«Esto no ha sido una atracción irresistible, no ha sido lujuria, lo tenía todo calculado para seducirme»**.

Se apartó y vio en sus ojos algo que no supo si era fuego o hielo.

—Quizás —dijo él entrecortadamente—, debería mos parar.

—No, quiero que me expliques qué querías decir antes en la biblioteca con aquello de que no todas las mujeres tienen la moralidad de una gata callejera.¿Es esta tu forma de llevar la teoría a la práctica?

.

* * *

**. **

**bueno pss un poco corto si estuvo, y porfa perdonen los errores si los hubo... quiero agradecer a mi amiga Yina por que me dejo robarle la foto de la historia :D y quiero agradecer a:**

_**NaLu SasuSaku**_

_**Pamys-Chan**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Strikis**_

_**danny**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

.

**Gracias me han hecho muy feliz**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa!**

**He vuelto, ¿me extrañaron? xD**

**Hoy estoy de muy bien animo y es especialmente**

**por sus hermosos reviews...**

**realmente muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, me hace muy feliz,y por favor no  
**

**dejen de hacerlo...  
**

**ademas se que les va a gustar mucho este cap**

**ya se me hizo agua la boca...**

**no interrumpo mas xD**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 5

.

.

Olvidalo . No tenía que haberlo dicho — contestó él, que se alejó nadando. Antes de que a Sakura le diera tiempo de recuperarse del episodio, Sasuke había salido de la piscina y había desaparecido por un camino que conducía a las cuadras.

Durante los días siguientes, Sasuke evitó tener que tratar con ella. No le fue muy difícil puesto que tenía el despacho en la ciudad, pero, a pesar de estar muy ocupado, sacaba tiempo para vigilarla.

Una mañana, mientras cortaba las flores secas de unos rosales, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que la espiaban. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie en el jardín, pero, de pronto, vio a Sasuke mirándola desde una ventana. **«¿Creerá que me voy a llevar los mejores capullos y los voy a vender o algo?»**, pensó medio divertida medio molesta.

Una tarde de muchísimo calor estaba disfrutando de la piscina con Hinata, salió del agua y se dirigió corriendo hacia la sombrilla para volverse a dar crema protectora. No se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba tumbado en una tumbona hasta que lo pisó.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó en un tono helado.

— Sí —contestó ella achacando la carne de gallina que se le había puesto a su tono y no a su cercanía—. ¿Te molesta?

—Cuando eso interfiere en los estudios de mi hermana, sí. Puede que tú no tengas nada mejor que hacer que correr bajo el sol, pero ella tiene que examinarse dentro de un mes porque pretende hacer en la vida algo más interesante que cortar flores.

—Hinata es una adulta —puntualizó ella sin entrar a decirle que tenía un título en horticultura ni intentar explicarle que no era la ligera de cascos que él creía—. Además, Hinata es tan hermana mía como tuya, así que será mejor que tengas claro que yo también quiero lo mejor para ella.

Sasuke se quitó las gafas y la miró fríamente. Sakura se preguntó cómo podía tener aquellos ojos tan maravillosos. La hacían olvidar que era su enemigo.

—Puede que engañes a los demás con eso, pero a mí, no, así que ahórratelo.

Aquello le dolió más que un bofetón, aunque sabía que debería de haber estado acostumbrada a que la tratara así.

—Tu problema es que tienes celos porque se te ha olvidado divertirte, si es que alguna vez en tu vida te has divertido, claro —le dijo sacudiéndose el pelo y mojándole su impoluto pantalón—. Y te voy a decir otra cosa. Te crees que Hinata es tuya y te fastidia que haya aparecido yo y la tengas que compartir conmigo.

—No te hagas falsas ilusiones, Sakura. Eres la novedad, nada más.

Sakura no pudo soportar que él se quedara tan tranquilo mientras ella sufría por sus ataques y aquello le llevó a decirle algo que, de otra manera, nunca le habría dicho.

— La novedad, ¿eh? ¿Por eso me besaste la otra noche?

Sasuke se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella.

—Te besé porque me estabas aburriendo con tu charla, pero, no te preocupes, no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error. Vuelve a tus juegos infantiles, preciosa. No tienes nada que hacer conmigo.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer sin mí, Sasuke? Si yo no estuviera aquí no tendrías pasatiempo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me vigilas entre los arbustos como un espía de tercera?

— ¡Por Dios! —exclamó sonriendo —. No sabía que entre tus cualidades estuviera la paranoia. Gracias por advertírmelo.

Se volvió a ir de nuevo habiendo dicho la última palabra.

.

* * *

.

Así transcurrieron un par de semanas. El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jiraiya, Sakura se levantó al borde de las lágrimas por las continuas muestras de antipatía de Sasuke. Temía que la humillara delante de los invitados. La única esperanza que tenía era que solo tuviera ojos para su acompañante, Karin. Sin embargo, cuando se lo confesó a su hermana mientras arreglaban las flores, Hinata se mostró un tanto ambigua.

—Eso quiere él que creamos, pero yo creo que últimamente no está tan pendiente de ella. Yo creo que le gusta otra mujer.

—¿De verdad? ¿La conozco yo? —preguntó intentando ignorar las mariposas que le revoloteaban por el estómago.

— Sí... tú la conoces mejor que nadie —se rió Hinata—. Bueno, me parece que he hablado más de la cuenta. Sasuke me mataría si supiera que estamos hablando de esto. No le gusta que se sepan sus cosas.

—No, prefiere que sean un secreto —puntualizó Sakura.

—¿No te gusta, Sakura? —le preguntó curiosa.

Era una pregunta muy sencilla, pero la respuesta era de lo más complicada.

¿Le gustaba? Demasiado, quizá, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban. ¿Sería mutuo? ¿Se pelearían constantemente para no dejar aflorar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Si fuera así, ¡menuda chiquillada!

—No lo sé —contestó al fin—. Es una persona muy difícil y parece resentido hacia mí.

—Eso es por cómo tu madre trató a mi... —Hinata se interrumpió, se puso roja como un tomate y se tapó la boca—. Perdón, Sakura, no tendría que haber dicho eso.

Sakura sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Primero, Jiraiya cambiaba de tema cuando le había preguntado por su madre, luego Sasuke se había callado como un muerto y Hinata estaba actuando como si solo mencionar el nombre de Hana fuera pecado.

—Ya has empezado, así que termina.

—No puedo, se lo prometí a papá —dijo mirando el reloj—. ¡Uy, qué tarde es! Son las once y papá y mamá están a punto de volver del club de golf. No hemos empezado siquiera con la decoración de las mesas. Vete empezando tú y yo voy a cortar más flores.

Sakura la vio alejarse sorprendida. ¿Qué era aquello que todos sabían, o creían saber, y que no querían decirle?

Cuando Hinata volvió con las flores, Sakura estaba decidida a descubrir la verdad.

—Escucha, nunca te pediría que rompieras una promesa y quizá eso te impida hablar sobre mi madre, pero déjame que yo te cuente lo que sé de ella.

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Olvida que he mencionado su nombre.

—No. No se merece que la apartemos de nuestras vidas como si nunca hubiera existido —contestó acariciando el brazo de su hermana—. Era una esposa maravillosa y una madre estupenda. Cuando llegaba del colegio, siempre me estaba esperando. Siempre me preguntaba qué tal me había ido el día y siempre estaba encantada de que llevara amigos a casa. Hizo de nuestro hogar un lugar lleno de amor y risas y me duele que todos ustedes tengan un mal concepto de ella.

—La gente no es siempre lo que parece, Sakura.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que me puse en contacto con Jiraiya en mayo? Porque había una parte de la vida de mi madre de la que no sabía nada. Tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

— ¿No ves que el problema está justo ahí? Tus padres murieron en septiembre y tú esperaste ocho meses para ponerte en contacto con papá. Si querías saber qué pasó, ¿por qué no hablaste con él antes?

—Porque no supe que era mi padre hasta que se leyó el testamento y eso llevó varios meses. Luego tuve acceso a la caja de seguridad que mis padres tenían en un banco y allí encontré el sobre — Suspiró al recordar aquella mañana.

—Si no quieres, no sigas.

— ¡Sí, tengo que hacerlo! Quiero que entiendas que tengo que cerrar una etapa de mi vida antes de poder seguir adelante —contestó, parpadeando furiosamente para evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse embriagada por la misma nostalgia que la había invadido cuando había abierto la caja—. Las bolsitas de terciopelo en las que mi madre había guardado sus objetos más queridos seguían oliendo a ella. Vi un pelo suyo rosa aprisionado en el cierre de una cadena de oro, junto con un camafeo con una foto suya y otra de Kakashi. Había documentos con sus firmas, las escrituras de la casa, una copia de su testamento, un seguro de vida. Fue como si, de repente, estuvieran ambos allí, dándome ánimo para seguir adelante. Su presencia era tan fuerte que aquello era... desconcertante, insoportable —se interrumpió y se puso la mano sobre los temblorosos labios—. En el fondo de la caja, encontré el sobre y me enteré de que Kakashi no era mi padre y de que no había sido el único marido de mi madre. Me sentí traicionada por las dos personas a las que más quería.

—¿Había una carta para ti? —preguntó Hinata conmovida.

—Si hubiera habido una carta, tal vez no estaría aquí con ustedes en busca de respuestas —sonrió Sakura—. No, no había nada para mí. Encontré una fotografía de mi madre. Estaba muy joven, pero la reconocí inmediatamente. Estaba vestida de novia, del brazo de un hombre bastante mayor que ella. Era Jiraiya. En el reverso ponía **«Señor y señora Uzumaki. Stentonbridge, Ontario»** y la fecha... dos años antes de mi nacimiento.

—¿Solo encontraste eso?

— No, también mi certificado de nacimiento, en el que decía que Jiraiya Uzumaki era mi padre, el certificado de matrimonio de mi madre con Kakashi, fechado cuando yo tenía once meses, y los papeles de adopción en los que Kakashi me daba su apellido —concluyó mirando a Hinata — . Ya sabes por qué vine. Tengo todos los elementos, pero no tengo respuestas.

—Me temo que no voy apoder ayudarte en eso. Ojalá no fuera así, pero es que yo solo sé la historia a trozos. Si papá no te lo cuenta, la única persona a la que podrías recurrir es a Sasuke. Él sabe todo lo que ocurrió.

—No creo que me lo cuente —contestó Sakura sentándose—. No sé a quién pedir ayuda.

—¿Y si yo le digo a Sasuke que te ayude?

—No creo que te escuchara —contestó con tristeza.

—Puede que sí. Merece la pena intentarlo —dijo Hinata mordiéndose el labio y dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa—. ¡Se lo voy a decir! ¡Esta misma tarde!

—No lo vas a conseguir.

— ¡Ya verás! Sasuke es un hombre justo y creo que puedo convencerlo de que tienes derecho a saber de tu vida. Vas a tener que aguantar mientras cambia de opinión. Voy a tener que buscar una excusa para apartarlo de Karin durante la fiesta. Sakura, una cosa más —añadió Hinata inclinándose para decirle algo al oído—. Intenta mostrarte más simpática con él. Así, tal vez, pueda convencerlo antes.

—¿Qué estan cuchicheando? —preguntó alguien que salió de entre los arbustos — . Creía que estaban con las flores.

—Estábamos... solo hablando —contestó Hinata poniéndose roja.

Sasuke la miró curioso y luego miró a Sakura.

—¿Ya estabas acosando a mi hermana? ¿Por eso está nerviosa como una gata sobre un tejado de zinc?

— ¡Sasuke, deja de meterte con ella! —Exclamó Hinata—. También soy su hermana y no me estaba acosando en absoluto. Me estaba contando lo bien que te portaste la noche de la tormenta cuando tuvieron que dormir en aquel motel tan horrible.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras y Sakura, sorprendida porque ella no había hablado con nadie de aquel episodio en particular.

—Eso —acertó a decir para seguirle la corriente a Hinata.

Sasuke parecía más anonadado que nunca, pero, en aquel momento oyeron las ruedas del coche de Jiraiya y Tsunade sobre la gravilla.

— Vamos a dejarlo —dijo Sasuke—. Hay que terminar con esto —añadió agarrando un jarrón con gladiolos—. ¿Qué hago con esto, Sakura? —**«No me tires de la lengua porque ya te puedes imaginar por dónde te diría que te los metieras»**, pensó ella—. Sé lo que has pensado y no ha sido nada agradable — sonrió él maquiavélico.

Sakura sintió enormes deseos de darle una patada donde más le doliera, decirle que era el hombre más arrogante y controlador que conocía y que lo odiaba. ¡Lo odiaba! El problema era que no era verdad y fingir lo contrario tampoco le reportaría ningún beneficio.

Sakura tomó aire e hizo un gran esfuerzo para sobreponerse a sus sentimientos encontrados.

—Vamos a parar de pelearnos constantemente, Sasuke, vamos a intentar llevarnos bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Por Jiraiya y por tu madre. Ellos quieren que seamos amigos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es solo por ellos?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella intentando reírse—. ¿Te crees que me gustas o algo así?

Sasuke la miró lánguidamente.

—¿Es así?

Sakura no sabía dónde mirar ni qué contestar. El hecho de que él hubiera percibido algo que ella creía bien disimulado le rompía los esquemas.

—Pon los gladiolos sobre el piano —contestó— y deja de preguntar tonterías.

.

* * *

.

Tras los brindis, Sasuke decidió apartarse de la fiesta y se fue al jardín a charlar con Naruto Namikaze, su amigo de la infancia.

Intentó no pensar en la mujer que hacía estragos en las vidas de todos los que la rodeaban, pero le fue imposible. Acostumbrado a verla en pantalones cor tos, camiseta y cola de caballo, se había quedado sin aliento cuando la había visto arreglada.

Iba vestida de morado, con un vestido de tirantes, escote en pico por delante y hasta la cintura por detrás. Para quitar el hipo.

Llevaba una cadena de oro y pendientes a juego. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que las amatistas y los diamantes eran de gran valor y que también llevaba una pulsera de oro. Se preguntó si se lo habría regalado algún novio.

Pensó en el informe que le había llegado el día an terior.

_**5 de agosto: nace fruto de la unión de Hana y Jiraiya Uzumaki. 28 de Marzo: Su apellido pasa, por adopción, a ser Haruno. No ha estado casada nunca ni se le conocen relaciones significativas. Tiene alquila do un ático en un edificio antiguo en Vancouver. Lle va viviendo allí seis años. Tiene una minivan desde hace tres años a nombre de El Rincón de Flores de Sakura.**_

Desde luego, no parecía una gran derrochadora ni parecía haber ningún novio en la sombra. Aquello último le sorprendió, dado que estaba siendo el centro de atención aquella noche. Los muchachos revoloteaban a su alrededor como abejas alrededor de un tarro de miel.

Aquello hizo que el champán que estaba bebiendo le pareciera vinagre. Aunque ellos bailaran con ella entre sus brazos y se les salieran los ojos intentando mirarle el escote, no sabían, como él, que la piel de su cintura era suave como el terciopelo ni que él, al besarla, la había hecho temblar.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto.— Ya —apuntó el hombre siguiendo la mirada de Sasuke, viendo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakura — .Hace que todo lo demás se te olvide, ¿verdad? Tengo entendido que es la hija desaparecida hace mucho tiempo.

— Así es —contestó un tanto sofocado. ¿De dónde diablos habría sacado aquel vestido?

—Una mujer muy guapa, ¿verdad?

— Supongo.

—Me parece que viene para acá —dijo Naruto. Al ver que Sasuke había dado un respingo, le puso la mano en el brazo—. Preséntamela, la quiero conocer.

**«¡Tú lo que quieres es comértela con los ojos!»**.

La vio bajar los escalones de la terraza y cruzar el césped. El vestido tenía una gran abertura frontal y, a cada paso que daba, se le veían unos tres dedos de muslo. Aquello era de infarto. De hecho, Naruto empezó a respirar con dificultad.

Un camarero le ofreció una copa de champán. Jiraiya la llamó a su lado y le dijo algo que la hizo reír. Se movía entre los invitados con total naturalidad, como si hubiera nacido para codearse con la alta sociedad.

— Hola, Sasuke — lo saludó sonriendo con infinita dulzura—. No he visto a Karin. ¿No ha venido?

—Tenía que trabajar.

—Pero si hoy es sábado —apuntó pestañeando tontamente.

—Ya, pero es enfermera, ¿recuerdas? Ella no pue de estar por ahí, como tú, haciendo lo que te da la gana. Naruto, esta es Sakura Haruno, la hija que Jiraiya tuvo con su primera mujer.

—A mí me parece que está muy bien eso de hacer lo que a uno le da la gana —dijo Naruto agarrándola de la muñeca como un león hambriento—. Soy Naruto Namikaze. Ya sabes. Uzumaki, y Uchiha. Soy muy bueno para reconocer una cara bonita cuando la veo.

Sakura consiguió soltarse y le sonrió de tal manera que el hombre se mareó.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerlo, señor Namikaze. Me encantaría quedarme hablando con usted, pero va a tener que ser en otro momento porque este hombre me debe un baile. ¿Lo recuerdas, Sasuke? —añadió agarrándolo del brazo y girándose hacia la terraza.

—No —contestó él sinceramente turbado por su cercanía. ¿Cómo podía ser que, a pesar de que él era el único a quien no tenía engañado, era al que más hipnotizado tenía?

Sentía su mano, pequeña, entre sus dedos. Los cabellos del recogido que llevaba le daban a él en la barbilla y percibia su perfume.

—Si no te conociera mejor, creería que me estabas evitando —le dijo Sakura mientras la tenía bailando entre sus brazos.

—No sé cómo has tenido tiempo de fijarte, con todos los hombres que han estado revoloteando a tu alrededor.

— Sasuke —sonrió—, cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

— Sorprendido de tu éxito, podríamos decir, pero celoso, no. ¡No seas ridicula!

La verdad era que no lo sorprendía en absoluto. Aquella mujer era bellísima, capaz de derretir a cualquier hombre.

¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por ella cuando sabía que era lo último que debía hacer? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera estar toda la noche con Karin y fuera capaz de controlar su libido hasta que estaban solos y con Sakura fuera suficiente agarrarla de la mano cinco segundos para perder el control?

Menos mal que ya había anochecido. Así, al menos, solo ella se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando en la entrepierna.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, la apretó contra sí. Creía que le iba a dar una patada por el atrevimiento, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella deslizaba la mano hasta su nuca y le acariciaba el pelo.

—¿Sasuke? —murmuró Sakura casi rozándole el cuello—. Supongo que sabrás por qué he venido a buscarte.

Sasuke detectó la invitación, dulce y sencilla. Aunque estaba completamente excitado, le volvió a poner la mano sobre el pecho y alargó el momento.

—¿Porque querías estar a solas conmigo?

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué te parecería, entonces, que nos fuéramos a otro sitio?

—Estaba esperando que me lo propusieras. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

—¿A mi apartamento? —preguntó él acariciándo le el borde del escote trasero. Aquella boca era como una rosa.

— Como quieras, pero un rincón silencioso del jardín también nos valdría —le dijo cautivándolo con su mirada—. Donde quieras, con tal de que no nos molesten.

Sasuke miró a Jiraiya y a su madre. Hinata estaba con ellos.

—¿No temes que te echen de menos?

—No vamos a tardar —contestó apretándole la mano—. Volveremos antes de que nos hayan echado de menos.

Sasuke tragó saliva. No estaba acostumbrado a una mujer tan directa. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero se dijo que, después de todo, era hija de Hana Haruno.

—¿Estás segura, Sakura?

— Claro que sí —contestó ella parpadeando seductora.

—¿No te vas a arrepentir después?

— Ni por asomo.

—Muy bien. Vamos —le indicó él.

La agarró fuerte de la mano y la llevó por el camino que rodeaba la casa e iba hacia su apartamento. Tal vez ella solo quisiera un revolcón, algo rápido, pero él sabía cómo prolongar el placer de una mujer.

Sakura Haruno se iba a llevar la sorpresa de su vida.

.

* * *

.

**0_o No tengo palabras despues de esto, solo que ya veremos quien se lleva la sorpresa...¿Que tal el cap? ¿Merece contii? en todo caso espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y antes de robarme a Sasuke dejo los agradecimientos...**

_**Pamys-Chan**_

_**Mitsuko . Ayame**_

_**Strikis**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**SassyDoll**_

_**sweets love**_

_**cherry627**_

_**danny**_

.

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por sus hermosas palabras,¡las quiero! xD**

**ahh y sobra decir que quien quiera puede robarse a Sasuke tambien,**

**solo no olviden que me lo tiene que devolver en una semana **

**para que continue la historia :D, apenas pueda les actualizo**

**mas rapido.  
**

.

.

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayooo chicas...**

**les agradesco inmensamente por los reviews**

**son muy lindos y motivantes...aunque bajaron un poco :'(**

**espero les guste mucho este cap**

**sabremos que paso al fin con el par de cachondos...que diga de muchachos**

**ademas tambien sabremos que paso con la mama de Sakurita...**

**no dejen de comentar porfaaa, las amoo...**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 6

.

.

Para haberse mostrado esquivo siempre a la hora de hablar de su nacimiento, Sasuke parecía tener prisa en aquellos momentos.

—¿Podrías ir más despacio, por favor? —dijo Sakura cuando uno de sus tacones se quedó enganchado entre dos adoquines.

—¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?

— Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida —contestó viendo que ya se habían alejado suficien te. De hecho, ya casi ni se oía la música—. Aquí está bien. No nos oirán.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¡Eso espero! De todas formas, prefiero ir a mi apartamento.

—Bien —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros — , pero recuerda que no llevo zapatillas de correr.

— Perdón, no me he dado cuenta —contestó. Para su sorpresa, la agarró de la mano con amabilidad y la condujo el resto del camino como si fuera de cristal—. ¿Mejor?

¡Mucho mejor! Aquel lado caballeroso le gustaba mucho más. Le gustaba que la llevara de la mano con dulzura, como cuando, bailando, la había apretado con fuerza y aquella forma tan íntima de abrazarla. En otras circunstancias, habría disfrutado del momen to e incluso habría pensado que le gustaba algo por que una o dos veces, mientras bailaban, bueno, le ha bía parecido que estaba un poco... ¡excitado!

¡Pero era imposible! Era obvio que no la tragaba, así que tenía que estar equivocada. La habría agarra do con fuerza para que nadie se metiera por medio.

Sasuke le puso la mano en la espalda y la guió por unas escaleras hasta su apartamento. Era un lu gar amplio y encantador, con vigas de madera en el techo y paredes blancas de las que colgaban bonitas acuarelas de firma. Había alfombras orientales en el suelo, sofás de cuero negro y muebles antiguos de cerezo.

—No sabía que tuvieras una vista tan estupenda del río desde aquí —apuntó Sakura acercándose a los enormes ventanales sin cortinas—. Estás más cerca del agua que nosotros.

— Sí, pero a suficiente distancia como para tener intimidad.

Sakura oyó que abría y cerraba una armario para lue go poner música de clarinete.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino? No tengo champán frío, pero tengo de casi todo, incluido un borgoña muy bueno.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo vio mirándola. A pesar de la música, la habitación parecía estar en silencio y aquello resultaba incómodo. Para colmo, Sasuke se había quitado la chaqueta, la corbata y se había desa brochado el primer botón de la camisa. Se acordó de aquella noche en el motel, cuando se había quitado la ropa con tanta naturalidad y se preguntó si lo iba a volver a repetir.

Tragó saliva y notó que tenía la boca seca.

— Si no te importa, prefiero ir directo al grano.

Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, lo vio completamente desconcertado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se paseó por la habitación y fue hacia ella.

—Me gustan las mujeres que saben lo que quieren, Sakura, te lo aseguro, pero no me hace gracia que tengas tanta prisa por hacerlo que no haya caricias y juegos antes.

—¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho caricias? —repitió ella mirándolo atónito.

— Sí —contestó él acercándose y acariciándole el tirante con un dedo—. ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

—Eh... eh... —se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró—. ¡No sabía que la comunicación directa tuviera que estar precedida de preliminares!

—¿Prefieres levantarte la falda y que terminemos cuanto antes? ¿No quieres que nos entretengamos se duciéndonos?

—¿Estás borracho? —le preguntó completamente anonadada apartándose de él. Hubiera preferido estar en el jardín.

— Hubiera preferido estarlo —contestó cortándole el paso—. ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí, Sakura?

— Lo que siempre he querido... información sobre mi nacimiento. ¿Qué creías? —le preguntó estupefac ta. Al ver su expresión de extrañeza tornarse diver sión, recordó la conversación que habían mantenido durante la última media hora y se dio cuenta de todo—. ¿Te creías que te quería a ti?

— Se me pasó por la mente, sí, sobre todo por cómo viniste por mí.

—¿Cómo? ¡Yo no he hecho eso!

—Pues no haberme dicho «Estaba pensando que podríamos irnos de aquí, Sasuke... a cualquier sitio donde no nos molesten». Comprenderás que...

—Me refería a ir a un lugar donde no nos oyeran.

—Pues la próxima vez intenta no frotarte contra mí hasta hacerme estallar. Borra esa expresión de ino cencia de tu cara. Es imposible que una mujer de tu edad no sepa de lo que le estoy hablando.

— ¡No he hecho eso! ¡No tenía ni idea...! —se in terrumpió y se mordió el labio. Era cierto que le había parecido que algo estaba sucediendo mientras bai laban—. A mucha gente le gusta bailar así, cerca, pero es por estilo, no por sexo.

Sasuke maldijo, apagó la música y se sirvió un licor.

—Y, por curiosidad, ¿qué te hace pensar que te iba a decir esta noche lo que tantas veces me he negado a contarte?

—Hinata me dijo esta tarde que iba a intentar ha blar contigo. Cuando te dije que nos fuéramos y me dijiste que sí, creí que todo estaba claro —le explicó mirándolo beberse el licor. Sasuke no dijo nada—. ¿No ha hablado contigo?

—No, me ha llamado varias veces, pero no he te nido tiempo de devolverle las llamadas. De todas for mas, ya te había dejado claro que no te pienso contar lo que quieres saber. No tenías derecho a pedirle a mi hermana que intercediera por ti.

—Me parece que ha llegado el momento de que sea yo quien te deje a ti unas cuantas cosas claras. Para empezar, que no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no he venido hasta aquí para que me den la espalda. Estoy harta de que me digas que me olvide de algo que cualquiera vería claramente que es de mi incumbencia. No me gusta tu comportamiento. Sasuke, yo no soy la mala de la película.

—Jiraiya, tampoco.

— Puede que no, pero, si sigues empeñado en mantener tu código de silencio, no me dejas más op ción que ir a hablar con él y esta vez pienso insistir hasta que me cuente por qué me dejó cuando era pe queña, aunque sé que le duele hablar de ello.

—¿Y si no quiere?

— Me iré inmediatamente y ninguno de ustedes volverá a oír hablar de mí.

No lo decía en serio, era un farol, y estaba segura de que él lo sabía. No sería capaz de dejar a Jiraiya y a Hinata.

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, Sasuke pare ció creérselo.

—Eso lo mataría.

— Tendré que correr el riesgo.

Sasuke se terminó el licor pensativo y la miró con una de sus famosas miradas de abogado.

— Bien, te propongo un trato. Te diré lo que quie res saber si antes tú contestas a una pregunta.

—Pregunta. No tengo nada que perder y todo que ganar.

— Me temo que te vas a llevar una desagradable sorpresa —le dijo sintiendo pena por ella.

—Dispara, Sasuke —lo instó.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué tu ma dre nunca quiso hablarte de los acontecimientos que rodearon tu nacimiento? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca que, tal vez, fuera porque no quería que supieras nada al respecto?

— Son dos preguntas, pero me da igual. La res puesta a ambas es no. Mi madre y yo estábamos muy unidas, nos lo contábamos todo, Estoy segura de que estaba esperando el momento preciso para contárme lo.

— Sakura, tienes veintiséis años. No creo que te lo fuera a contar nunca.

—Tú no conocías a mi madre.

—¿Y tú, sí?

— Sí —contestó yendo hacia la ventana—. ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que fue una adúltera que tuvo una aventura con su ginecólogo y que dejó a tu padre antes de que tú nacieras para irse con su amante?

—Te diría que estás mintiendo. Mi madre nunca habría hecho una cosa así.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —continuó él toda vía de espaldas —. Hana Uzumaki se fugó con su médico, Kakashi Haruno, el hombre que tú creías que era tu padre, y dejó a un marido que la adoraba. Se llevó a su hija, lo humilló delante de toda la ciudad y le rompió el corazón. Por si fuera poco, le pidió que no intentara verte cuando hubieras nacido.

— ¡No te creo! Ningún hombre hubiera accedido a eso.

— Jiraiya lo hizo porque tenía demasiado orgullo como para suplicarle y porque creía que sería mejor para ti. No quería que estuvieras entre dos padres pe leados que vivían cada uno en una punta del país.

—No tenía que haber cedido. Tendría que haber hecho valer sus derechos.

—Podría haber arruinado a Kakashi Haruno, ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los médicos que se lían con sus pacien tes? Los expulsan de la profesión y no pueden volver a ejercer. No pueden volver a ganarse la vida como médicos, quedan avergonzados ante la sociedad. Si yo, que soy abogado, hiciera lo que hizo tu padre adoptivo, me expulsarían de la abogacía. Si a mí me hubieran tratado como a Jiraiya, habría destrozado al hombre que me hubiera robado a mi mujer y a mi hija, no habría dejado que me convirtiera en el haz merreír de la zona. Le hubiera hecho pagar por andar metiendo las narices en lo que no era suyo.

— ¡Porque tú eres arrogante y vengativo! —gri tó—. ¡Y, si Jiraiya hizo lo que tú dices, fue un cobarde y un indigno por no hacer valer sus derechos pater nos!

En dos zancadas, Sasuke se colocó a su lado. Sus ojos eran fríos y la tenía agarrada del brazo con una mano que más parecía una garra.

— ¡Fue lo mejor que nunca le pasó a Hana Haruno en su vida! Antes de casarse con él, no era nada. Nada. ¿Me oyes? Ponía hamburguesas de día y frecuentaba bares por la noche, ofreciendo Dios sabe qué a cambio de una copa.

—Estás mintiendo porque, si hubiera sido como tú dices, ¿cómo te explicas que hubiera conocido a un hombre tan respetado y digno como Jiraiya Uzumaki?

— Porque un agente de policía le pidió que la re presentara en el juicio que ella misma había iniciado por malos tratos contra uno de sus colegas de juergas. Parece ser que, a pesar de los moratones, era una mu jer guapísima y Jiraiya, aunque le doblaba la edad, per dió la cabeza por ella y la convirtió en su mujer. Es la historia de siempre: hombre maduro rico y culto res cata a una joven del camino equivocado y le ofrece una vida mejor. Pero, en este caso, en lugar de pagar le con lealtad, ella lo abandonó a los dos años para irse con su médico, que era más joven. La que es des carriada, lo es de por vida, supongo.

Sakura nunca había pegado a nadie, ni nadie le había pegado a ella. Su madre no aguantaba la violencia. Sin embargo, levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara a Sasuke. Aquello sonó como un latigazo en mitad de la noche.

Él ni se inmutó. Seguía mirándola.

—Eso no cambia la verdad, Sakura.

—No fue así, es imposible —gimió desesperada.

No podía ser verdad.

—Si no me crees, encontrarás pruebas suficientes en la carta que escribió cuando se fue, en las otras que le mandó a Jiraiya pidiéndole el divorcio y permiso para que Haruno te adoptara. Están todas firmadas por élla.

— ¡No! Estás protegiendo a Jiraiya. La verdad es que él no quería un hijo a su edad y por eso mi madre lo dejó.

— Si fuera así, ¿por qué decidió tener a Hinata con mi madre cuatro años después? —le rebatió Sasuke para que no le cupiera la menor duda—. ¿Y por qué se hizo cargo de un niño de doce años?

Sakura giró la cabeza, paralizada por las conclusio nes que tenía en la cabeza. De repente, recordó cosas de la personalidad de su madre que encajaban dolorosamente con lo que le acababa de contar Sasuke.

Hana no bebía bajo ningún concepto, detes taba los abusos. De hecho, había sido voluntaria en una casa de mujeres maltratadas. Había insistido en que Sakura fuera a la universidad porque ella no había podido ni siquiera acabar el colegio y aquello le había costado muy caro durante su juventud. Tenía una ne cesidad compulsiva de mejorar. De hecho, había ido a cursos nocturnos uno detrás de otro y había acumula do tantos créditos como para que le dieran el título de licenciada en bellas artes.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto Sasuke mirándola pa cientemente—. ¿Por qué se hizo cargo Jiraiya de la fa milia de otro hombre?

—No lo sé —contestó girando la cara por comple to para que no la viera llorar—, y no me importa. Solo quiero saber por qué no luchó por mí.

Sasuke la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mi rarlo.

—Cometió un error. Se dejó arrastrar por el orgu llo herido y, para cuando se dio cuenta de que se ha bía equivocado, tú creías que Kakashi Haruno era tu padre. Te quería tanto que prefirió dejarlo estar y te sigue queriendo tanto que no quería que supieras cómo era tu madre en realidad, quería que tuvieras un buen re cuerdo de ella.

— ¡Mi madre! —gimió con amargura a medida que la verdad la invadía—. Hana Haruno, la ele gante esposa del doctor, la perfecta anfítriona, la ciu dadana respetable cuya vida era una pura mentira. Y yo me creí todo lo que me dijo. ¡Se debió de reír mu cho!

Al ver que la histeria se estaba adueñando de ella, Sasuke la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí, a pesar de que ella no quería.

—No te tortures así —le susurró acariciándole la espalda—. Tú eras la víctima, estabas en medio de todo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Efectivamente, es tuya. ¡Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que me has robado esta noche!

—Me odio a mí mismo. Ojalá no te hubiera conta do nada. Sakura, cariño, no llores así. Te vas a poner en ferma.

— jNo me importa! —exclamó mirándolo furio sa—. ¿Sabes _lo _vacía que me siento? ¿Sabes lo fea que me siento por dentro?

—Tú no tienes nada de fea —le dijo con ternura agarrándole la cara entre las manos —. Eres guapa y deseable y...

Y la besó con tal maestría que se diría que quería borrar todo el mal que le había hecho. La besó con tanta dedicación y pasión que consiguió encender una pequeña llama en el frío que Sakura sentía por dentro.

Al notar la mano de Sasuke en el cuello y luego en el hombro, Sakura le tocó el pecho con las yemas de los dedos y percibió el galope de su corazón. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, vio un fuego intenso en los de él. Y la llama que sentía en su interior creció, tomó fuerza y corrió por sus venas combatiendo el horror vivido de hacía unos momentos.

Todos los terribles detalles que le acababa de reve lar se tornaron una sed insaciable. Necesitaba que la acariciara, sentirse querida, como si fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ansiaba que la ama ran, aunque no fuera para siempre, solo un rato.

Le acarició la camisa, buscó los botones y comen zó a desabrocharlos con impaciencia.

Sasuke le agarró los dedos con delicadeza.

—No es un buen momento para dejarse llevar. Ni tú ni yo estamos pensando lo que hacemos.

—No quiero pensar. Quiero sentir... quiero curar mis heridas —contestó ella besándole el cuello suave mente y suspirando — . Ayúdame, Sasuke.

—No empieces algo que no estás dispuesta a terminar —le susurró. Al notar su lengua lamiéndole el pezón izquierdo, no pudo evitar un gemido de placer.

—Hazme el amor —le suplicó.

—Pero si antes no querías —gimió.

— Pero ahora, sí —le contestó siguiendo con la uña la hilera de vello que descendía por su abdomen.

—Eso no hará que el pasado sé borre.

—No me importa el pasado. Solo el aquí y el aho ra. Esto solo nos concierne a mí —continuó acari ciándole el abdomen con la palma de la mano y ju gando con la cremallera de sus pantalones—... y a ti.

— ¡Saku...ra! —suplicó intentando controlar la si tuación.

Ella le pasó la lengua por el cuello mientras acari ciaba con la mano los contornos de su anatomía que no podía disimular.

Sasuke se estremeció y gimió. Intentó apartarla, pero ella, arrastrada por el deseo, se quitó el vestido. No llevaba sujetador ni combinación.

Los ojos de Sasuke se quedaron clavados en aquel cuerpo y ella supo que había ganado. La besó y le susurró al oído lo que le iba a hacer para que olvi dara sus palabras y, a continuación, lo llevó a la prác tica.

Le agarró los pechos y succionó sus pezones erectos con tanta fuerza que Sakura creyó que se le iba a salir el alma. Siguió bajando con la lengua hasta el ombligo y volvió a subir hacia su boca.

Su lengua sabía a coñac y al perfume de ella. Le puso una mano en la espalda y deslizó la otra hasta la cremallera de la falda. Con una lentitud atormentado ra le acarició la parte interna del muslo hasta el encaje de las braguitas. Si no hubiera sabido ya que Sakura se moría por él, lo habría averiguado en ese instante.

Aquel hombre era un diablo y un ángel a la vez. Sakura se aferró a él y se dejó llevar por los espasmos de placer.

Cuando ya creía que las rodillas no podrían aguantarla mucho más, sintió que Sasuke le quitaba el vestido y las braguitas y las dejaba en el suelo. La levantó en brazos y la llevó a uno de los sofás.

Mientras oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, Sakura observó cómo Sasuke se despojaba de sus ro pas. Lo que había debajo merecía la pena.

Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero él se lo impidió.

—Déjame que te toque. Quiero darte placer.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo —contestó él con voz acaramelada.

—Pero, no puedo... otra vez, Sasuke... —dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo lágrimas bajo las pestañas.

Sasuke se metió entre sus piernas y la recorrió con la punta de la lengua hasta hacer que se arquearse compulsivamente.

— Sí, sí que puedes, Sakura, Y, cuando esté dentro de ti, lo comprobarás.

Sakura estaba segura de que estaba equivocado. Le hubiera bastado con el placer de abrazarlo y de verlo gozar, pero lo siguió y cruzó con él la frontera del placer hasta que su simiente se desparramó en su inte rior.

El olor de sus cuerpos, de la loción de él y del per fume de ella, del coñac, de un hombre y una mujer, del sexo, empapó la noche. El silencio solo se veía in terrumpido por la respiración entrecortada de Sasuke. Sakura sentía sobre ella el peso de su cuerpo, mien tras él descansaba tras el esfuerzo en aquel lugar secreto, perfecto para el descanso del guerrero.

Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado así, pero, de repente, oyeron la puerta de abajo y la voz de Hinata.

— Sasuke, ¿estás ahí? Tenemos que hablar.

Sakura exclamó horrorizada. Miró a su alrededor y vio las ropas de ambos tiradas por toda la habitación. Sintió que se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuer po y miró a Sasuke, que seguía sobre ella. **«¿Qué hacemos?»**, pensó.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y le tapó la boca. Hinata ya estaba en la planta de arriba y avanzaba por el pasillo hacia allí.

.

* * *

.

**yyy...-recuperando la compostura- ¿que les parecio el cap? ¿a quien le gusta el Sasuke y liberado y estupidamente sensual? espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y descuiden que despues vienen mas de estos caps...PD: robense a Sasuke cuantas veces quieran, pero asegurense de no cansarlo demasiado...mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:**

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**cherry627**_

_**danny**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

**.**

**Me han hecho muy feliz, las quiero!**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer **

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayoo chicas...**

**kyyaaa estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado el cap anterior,**

**de verdad muchas gracias por sus bonitas, y graciosas, palabras xD**

**este cap tambien esta buenisimo, de ahora en adelante**

**se complica todo para nuestra parejita**

**porque tendran que escoger entre el deseo y el amor...**

**ahh y porfa perdonnen los errores si los hay  
**

**y no dejen de comentar, no puedo vivr sin sus reviews xD...  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 7

.

.

Al llegar al salón y no ver a nadie, Hinata se dio la vuelta convencida de que Sasuke ha bría ido a buscar a Karin y de que había vuel to a perder la ocasión de hablar con él.

.

* * *

.

Esperaron un par de minutos y, entonces, él se le vantó y se fue. Sakura se sintió perdida sin el calor de su cuerpo.

Corrió a vestirse y, cuando estaba medio cayéndo se por las prisas, apareció él con un albornoz.

—No destroces el vestido. Hinata se ha ido con vencida de que no había nadie. No creo que vaya a aparecer nadie más.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de que lo que acaba de ocurrir, que ha sido un desastre?

—¿Te refieres a lo de Hinata o a habernos dejado llevar?

— ¡A las dos cosas! —gritó nerviosa—. Se supone que sales con otra mujer, pero no dudas en hacer el amor conmigo y, cuando están a punto de descubrir nos, te quedas ahí tumbado como esperando.

—Para empezar, has sido tú la que ha propiciado nuestro encuentro sexual.

Era cierto y aquello hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

—Bueno, tú tampoco me has rechazado precisa mente.

— No, Sakura, supongo que ningún hombre habría rechazado una proposición tan encantadora. Al fin y al cabo, somos mortales, como las mujeres. Y tú eres de lo más seductora cuando te lo propones.

—¿Estás tan obsesionado con el sexo que no tie nes en cuenta el contexto? ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Hinata nos hubiera pillado?

— Precisamente porque veo el contexto, no me preocupo por algo que no ha ocurrido. Lo que me im porta es que he traicionado al hombre que ha sido mi padre, mi amigo y mi mentor.

—Supongo que te estás refiriendo a lo de mi ma dre —dijo terminando de ponerse el vestido—. Si te preocupa que vaya corriendo a decírselo a Jiraiya...

— ¡Me importa un bledo lo que hagas! —le espe tó furioso—. Lo que no me va a dejar dormir es lo que yo he hecho. No te hagas la buena conmigo. Jiraiya se va a enterar de todo, pero va a ser por mí, porque se lo voy a decir nada más levantarme. Me he portado de manera desleal, pero no soy un cobar de.

—¿Eso es lo único de lo que te arrepientes?

—¿Debería arrepentirme de algo más?

— Supongo que el hecho de habernos arriesgado a un embarazo no deseado con lo que acabamos de ha cer sería motivo más que suficiente de preocupación para otros —contestó helada ante su indiferencia.

—Encima, gracias por recordarme eso. Supongo que no estarás tomando la pildora.

—Pues no. Los encuentros ocasionales no forman parte de mis aficiones y, a diferencia de ti, no salgo con nadie —contestó poniéndose los zapatos e inten tando peinarse—. Por cierto, ¿y si Karin se entera de que tú y yo nos hemos... ?

—¿Acostado? Bueno, yo no se lo voy a contar y no creo que tú quieras ir por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos tus indiscreciones.

— También tú has sido indiscreto —le recordó asombrada de lo que le dolía su insensibilidad—. Yo empecé, pero a ti no te costó nada seguirme y culmi nar la faena.

Sasuke la miró y proyectó en ella su furia.

— ¿Quieres que te diga que me siento culpable también por eso? ¡Muy bien, pues sí! Soy el mayor imbécil del mundo. Deberían colgarme por los pulga res, a no ser que prefieras que me corten otra parte del cuerpo, pero no soy mago. No puedo dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. A lo hecho, pecho. Tendremos que vivir ambos con ello.

—¿No ha habido nada bueno, Sasuke? —le pre guntó sintiendo que las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me rechazaste?

— Porque no es tan fácil —le contestó casi con ternura—, pero no te puedo dar lo que tú quieres. Por eso no deberíamos habernos acostado.

—¿Y qué es lo que yo quiero?

— Amor —le contestó sencillamente—. Por eso viniste a Stentonbridge. Has perdido a tu familia y eso te ha dejado vulnerable, lo que hace que vayas pi diendo amor a gritos — le explicó acercándose y aca riciándole la mejilla—. Me habría resultado muy fácil ignorar mi conciencia y haber tenido una aventura de verano contigo. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me atraes, pero no estamos enamorados, Sakura. De hecho, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien. He visto a mucha gente que se destroza la vida por confundir sexo y amor. No estoy dispuesto a cometer ese error y menos con la hija de Jiraiya Uzumaki. Le debo un respeto.

Todo lo que le estaba diciendo tenía sentido. In tentar hacer pasar la lujuria por amor era una locura, algo irrisorio, pero, entonces, ¿por qué le estaba cos tando tanto no ponerse a llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera encontrado algo maravilloso y se lo hubieran arrebatado sin que le diera tiempo de empe zar a disfrutarlo?

—Tienes razón. No me van las historias de vera no. Yo quiero algo más de un hombre. Quiero com promiso, continuidad.

— Y yo no estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte eso. Ni aho ra ni puede que nunca.

— Ya lo sé y no espero que lo hagas —dijo miran do por la ventana porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para decir le lo que tenía en mente —. Creo que lo mejor para to dos será que olvidemos lo que ha pasado entre noso tros esta noche. No le digas nada a Jiraiya, no le hagas eso.

— Se lo tengo que contar.

—No —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiendo que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas—. No pon gas en peligro la relación que tienes con él por lo que me has contado. Ya es bastante con que ya sepa la verdad.

— No te puedo prometer nada, Sakura.

— Será mejor que lo hagas —le gritó yendo hacia las escaleras — . Si lo quieres tanto como dices, no descargues tu conciencia sobre él. Tendrás que vivir con ello. Igual que yo.

—¿Dónde vas?

— ¡Donde sea, pero lejos de ti!

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Supongo que nos habrán echado de menos en la fiesta. Si no quie res que nadie sospeche, tenemos que volver juntos. Si nos preguntan, estábamos paseando junto al río.

No podría hacerlo. No podría fingir que estaba es tupendamente cuando tenía el corazón partido.

—Pero si no estás vestido —le dijo apartándolo—. Además, soy perfectamente capaz de inventar una ex cusa para mi ausencia. No te necesito.

—Estás hecha un asco —le dijo francamente—. Nunca conseguirías engañar a Jiraiya. Lávate un poco la cara y péinate mientras yo me visto. Tardo un par de minutos.

Sakura se miró en el espejo del baño. Una desconoci da despeinada y con los ojos enrojecidos la miró des de el otro lado. Tenía la cadena enmarañada con el pelo y le faltaba un pendiente. El pintalabios había desaparecido y se le había corrido la máscara de ojos. Sasuke tenía razón: era un anuncio andante de pa sión y dolor.

Consiguió arreglar los mayores desperfectos, aun que, si alguien se fijara, se daría cuenta de que había estado llorando. Como era imposible volverse a hacer el recogido, decidió dejarse el pelo suelto.

Sasuke la estaba esperando y, desde luego, na die diría que hacía unos minutos estaba desnudo. Es taba impecablemente vestido, como si se hubiera pa sado toda la noche leyendo en la biblioteca.

—¿Lista?

—No. Me falta un pendiente.

— Ya lo buscaré yo más tarde. Con el pelo así, no se nota. Vamos.

.

* * *

.

Una vez en el jardín, tomaron el camino del río para que su historia resultara creíble.

— Sonríe, por Dios. Parece que, en vez de un pen diente, hubieras perdido a tu mejor amiga.

— Así es —contestó ella—. Gracias a ti, me he en terado de que mi madre no era quien decía ser.

— Intenté ahorrártelo, pero insististe.

—No me apetece un sermón de **«Ya te lo dije»**.

— Claro. Supongo que, sí yo estuviera en tu lugar, a mí tampoco me apetecería. ¿Sirve de algo si te digo que no he disfrutado lo más mínimo contándotelo y que desearía haberte podido contar algo mejor?

—No mucho. Eso no cambia nada.

.

* * *

.

Después de aquella noche, Sasuke no la vio du rante casi dos semanas. Quería quitársela de la cabe za, pero no podía. Además de contarle secretos que no debería de haber revelado jamás, había complica do aún más las cosas acostándose con ella.

Era inútil pensar que solo había sido sexo porque sabía que no era cierto. Habían hecho el amor y de una manera tan maravillosa que _lo _que sentía por Karin se había esfumado.

Aunque Jiraiya lo perdonara por haberse aprovechado de su hija en un momento de debilidad, él no podría perdonarse a sí mismo jamás.

¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan difícil de olvidar? ¿Su fragilidad? ¿Su vulnerabilidad al oír la verdad sobre su madre? ¿O sería que simplemente sintió compa sión por ella?

¡No! ¡No era compasión lo que sentía su cuerpo cuando recordaba aquella noche!

Para empeorar las cosas, había recibido otro infor me del detective. La información que contenía justifi caba las sospechas que tenía sobre ella. Debería sen tirse bien, pero le pesaba tanto que deseó no haberlo encargado nunca. Sospechosa de fraude y conspira ción no eran datos muy bonitos.

El jueves lo llamó su madre para comunicarle que, al día siguiente, se iban todos a la finca y contaban con él. Sasuke intentó poner como excusa que tenía mucho trabajo. No podía soportar la idea de ver a Sakura y tener que fingir que lo máximo que había habi do entre ellos había sido un apretón de manos. Verla en bañador y no poder tocarla y, para colmo, saber que la estaban investigando en Vancouver.

Su madre se enfadó ante su negativa e insistió en que a Jiraiya le haría mucha ilusión porque creía que estaba evitando ir a verlos por algo.

**«¡Porque me da vergüenza verlo a él o a Sakura!»**. Al final, tuvo que aceptar. Se dijo que había sido porque tendría que ver a Jiraiya tarde o temprano, pero sabía que había algo más. Era consciente de que la atracción hacia Sakura Haruno se le había ido de las ma nos. Aunque hubiera deseado que fuera de otra manera, quería estar con ella.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegó al lago la noche siguiente, intentó mantener las distancias y, por lo visto, lo consiguió demasiado bien. Así se lo hizo saber Hinata cuando estaban en la cocina recogiendo la cena.

— Se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? Lo de su madre.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Por qué va a ser? Porque no se miran, porque cuando ella habla tú haces como si no existiera, pero luego, cuando crees que nadie te ve, la observas como un depredador. Se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Desearía no haberlo hecho —contestó apo yándose en la nevera.

—Es mejor así. Tiene derecho a saberlo. ¿Lo sabe papá?

—No.

—Bien, pues si no quieres que se dé cuenta, será mejor que disimules.

Sasuke no solía aceptar los consejos de su her mana de diecinueve años, pero, en aquella ocasión, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Fue al porche, donde estaba Sakura, con Katie a sus pies, hablando con Jiraiya y con su madre,

— Voy a dar un paseo para bajar la cena. Ven con migo, Sakura, y así te enseño los alrededores.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo ni a protestar porque la agarró de la muñeca, la levantó y la condujo escaleras abajo hacia el lago.

— No te molestes en decirme que preferirías la compañía de una víbora. Ya me he dado cuenta —le dijo cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente—. Ten go que hablar contigo.

—Espero _que _sea urgente —díjo _ella _masajeándo se la muñeca—. Si has averiguado más cosas de mi madre, te agradecería que no me las contaras. No es toy dispuesta a pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

— ¡Sakura, por favor! —le dijo agarrándola del codo.

— ¡No me toques! —exclamó furiosa.

—De acuerdo. No te toco, pero escúchame.

—Bien, no creo que tenga otra opción —contestó orgullosa. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que le estaba costando retener las lágrimas.

—Mira —le dijo amablemente — , sé que lo has pasado mal estas dos semanas, pero, si te sirve de consuelo, para mí tampoco ha sido un camino de ro sas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque rompiste la promesa que le habías hecho a Jiraiya? Sasuke asintió.

—Él sabía que saber la verdad sobre tu madre no te iba a hacer ningún bien.

—He asimilado eso. Mi madre no era perfecta, como no lo somos ninguno de nosotros. Ni Jiraiya, ni tú, ni yo. Me sorprendió escuchar la verdad, pero po dré vivir con ello porque hay algo que es más impor tante que lo que sucediera antes de que yo naciera. Mi madre era una buena madre. Y mi padre, también. Y no me refiero a Jiraiya.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste? He encon trado tu pendiente, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de pensar que lo que me pre ocupa es un pendiente? —le preguntó mirándolo fija mente.

Sasuke se puso rojo como no recordaba haberse puesto desde que tenía diez años.

—No, claro, supongo que es porque... porque es tuvimos juntos.

— ¡No intentes edulcorarlo! —le espetó—. ¡Lo que hicimos fue tener una aventura de una noche! ¿No es así como ustedes los hombres se refieren a un encuen tro con una mujer que no les importa y a la que no quieren volver a ver?

— ¡Sakura, para! No quiero escuchar ese tipo de comentarios.

—¿Te escandaliza la verdad?

—No es la verdad y lo sabes.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo mientras una lágrima solitaria temblaba entre las pestañas—. Pues te voy a contar mi verdad. Me siento vulgar y sucia por cómo me comporté contigo. ¡No has sido el primer hombre con el que me he acostado, pero sí el único que me ha hecho sentirme como una fulana!

— ¡No digas eso! —le dijo agarrándola, a pesar de su resistencia—. Para porque no te pienso soltar.

— Suéltame —insistió intentando darle una patada en la espinilla. Al fallar, la frustración hizo que esta llara en lloros.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y sintió cómo se mo vía su cuerpo por los espasmos.

—Te voy a decir una cosa —le susurró escondien do la cara entre su pelo—. Ojalá yo hubiera sido el primer hombre con el que te hubieras acostado. Me hubiera encantado enseñarte lo que es la pasión. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias. Entonces, tal vez...

— ¿Nos habríamos enamorado? No creo, Sasuke. El amor no surge solamente cuando es conve niente. El amor no se controla.

¡Ni el deseo, tampoco! El tenerla entre sus brazos le recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos hacía dos semanas. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo y de seó poseerla de nuevo.

Le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

— Sasuke, por favor, déjame —murmuró—. No puedo soportar que me compadezcas.

— No es compasión —contestó él con una voz embriagada por un sentimiento que no acertaba a ex plicarse—. Sakura, te deseo. Te deseo más que nunca y sé que tú a mí también —Ella miró por encima de su hombro—. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Deja de interrogarme. Esto no es un juicio.

—Contéstame —le suplicó rozándole los labios—. Si no es verdad, no volveré a molestarte.

— Sí, te deseo —confesó— y me aborrezco a mí misma por ello.

— Hay un bote en el embarcadero. Ven al lago conmigo. Estaremos solos —le pidió recorriendo el camino de vuelta a la casa — Sakura dudó-—. Por favor, ven conmigo Sakura — suplicó abrazándola.

.

* * *

.

**uuuuu aqui vamos de nuevo... Despues de esto quien esta pensando en...SECUESTRO, SECUESTRO, SECUESTRO!, amo a Sasuke-kun con toda mi alma y me lo robare esta semana sobra decir que ustedes tambien pueden, pero no olviden devolverlo a tiempo porque nuestro Sasuke-sama tiene una agenda muy apretada entre otras cosas...mis agradecimientos especiales a las lindas personitas que comentan:**

**_cherry627_**

**_Lucia-S-Uchiha_**

**_Candice Saint-Just_**

**_SassyDoll_**

**_DULCECITO311_**

**_aRiElLa 95_**

**_danny_**

.

**Kyaaa este cap va dedicado a ustedes ...disfrutenlo xD**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayoo chicas!**

**lamento muchisimo no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada**

**pero han surgido muchas cosas y de verdad no pude hacerlo.**

**Espermos que pueda hacerlo más seguido, porque yo tambien soy lectora**

**y se lo deseperante que es esperar por la contii de una historia...**

**es más llevo 5 meses eperando una y...no es tan genial.**

**Pero volviendo al tema tratare de actualizar más rapido y les agradezco de todo corazón**

**por sus maravillosos comentarios, de verdad que ya no puedo vivir sin ellos.**

** le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y les agradezco por leer, seguir y comentar**

**mi historia y no dejen de hacerlo pliss...sin más a leer!**

**(Pdta: hoy hay lemmon, pero no tan explicito xD) **

.

* * *

.

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 8

.

.

EL lago estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Sasuke remó veloz y puso el bote en dirección a una isla que se encontraba no muy lejos de la orilla.

— Veníamos aquí cuando éramos pequeños —le dijo mientras ataba el bote a un árbol de la playa.

—¿Y de adultos?

—Nunca he traído a ninguna mujer, si es eso lo que quieres saber, Sakura. Tú eres la primera.

Intentó agarrarla de la mano, pero ella se escabulló y se puso a pasear por la orilla del mar cabizbaja. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y un cuerpo de algodón. Su piel clara y su pelo adquirían un bonito tono bajo la luz de la luna.

Hubiera preferido tenerla entre sus brazos, pero verla desde lejos le daba la oportunidad de observar la elegancia de su figura. ¿Cómo podía no haberse fijado la primera vez que la vio? ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado inadvertida?

Cuando había andado unos veinte metros, se dio la vuelta.

—Supongo que no seré la última.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que, cada vez que pienso que liarme contigo no es una buena idea, una parte de mí me grita lo contrario.

— ¡Ya me puedo imaginar qué parte!

—Estoy hablando de algo que va más allá de la atracción física.

—Pero no sabes cómo llamarlo o no quieres llamarlo de ninguna manera.

—Quieres que diga que es amor, pero ambos sabemos que es muy pronto —suspiró él—. Nos conocemos desde hace menos de dos meses. ¿Por qué no dejamos lo de los nombres para el final del verano y nos dejamos llevar, a ver qué tal nos va?

— ¿Te refieres a que nos escapemos por ahí a acostarnos y hagamos ver a la familia que solo somos buenos amigos?

— ¿Tan mal estaría que solo fuéramos amigos?

— Sabes que nos resultaría imposible —contestó ella con el reflejo de la luna a su espalda. Parecía sola e indefensa—. Cuando una relación se estropea, nunca se convierte en amistad. Se convierte en dolor, amargura y pesar.

— Solo sé que quiero abrazarte —le dijo abriendo los brazos—. Ven aquí, preciosa.

Sakura jugueteó con los pies en la arena. Intentó combatir el deseo de dejarse caer entre sus brazos. Sasuke sonrió. Su mirada, la curva de su boca, la manera en la que se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y deslizó su mano desde la garganta al pecho y hasta la cadera no eran objeto de risas. Aquellos gestos eran pura pasión, eran como un imán que salía de ella y lo atraía hacia él.

Se encontraron a medio camino y cayeron sobre la arena. Sasuke sintió la boca de Sakura bajo la suya, que se abría, que lo recibía. Sintió sus manos bajo la camisa, acariciándole las costillas y el ombligo.

Sintió un tremendo calor en el vientre. Quería disfrutar del momento, quería recorrer centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo, pero estaba perdiendo el control. ¡La deseaba y tenía que ser ya!

La sintió caliente y húmeda al palpar la parte más femenina de su cuerpo. Merecía que la amaran con fineza, sofisticación y respeto. Pero él solo quería estar dentro de su universo, había pasado demasiado tiempo, quería perderse en su interior.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miró. Tenía la boca mojada por sus besos y los ojos brillantes.

—Tal vez, debería pedirte perdón por esto, pero arrepentimiento no es precisamente lo que tengo en mente.

Su sonrisa y su forma de retirarle el pelo de la frente lo conmovieron profundamente. Podía con la seducción, el flirteo, el sexo... estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres así, pero la ternura de aquella mujer le hacía experimentar demasiados sentimientos.

¡Incluidos los remordimientos!

Sasuke deseó por enésima vez haberla aceptado tal y como era y no haber encargado la investigación. Saber mientras hacían el amor que su detective en la Costa Oeste estaba realizando un informe exhaustivo sobre su vida lo ponía enfermo.

Le había dicho que siguiera con la investigación, pero el detective se había dado contra un muro porque la policía se negaba a revelar datos de un caso abierto.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Sakura.

—En que podríamos irnos a nadar —contestó intentando apartar de él aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad.

— ¿Aquí? —rio ella.

— ¿Por qué no? —Propuso acariciándole un pecho—. Me parece recordar que te gusta nadar por la noche.

Sakura volvió a reír y gimió débilmente, dándole a entender lo mucho que le estaban gustando sus caricias.

— Se me había olvidado aquella noche de la piscina.

—A mí, no. Fue la primera vez que te besé.

—Sí, y me mentiste. Me dijiste que no llevabas bañador —Y la estaba volviendo a engañar, pero aquella vez sobre algo mucho más importante. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Sakura creyó que no se acordaba de aquel episodio—. Me dijiste que estabas nadando desnudo.

— Sí y esta vez va a ser verdad. Vamos a nadar desnudos —Sasuke se levantó y tiró de ella. Al ver sus curvas a la luz de la luna, recordó por qué la había llevado a aquel lugar. ¡Era peor que un adolescente en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre con una animadora! — . ¡Gallina el último! —gritó corriendo hacia la orilla y zambulléndose en el agua, que estaba tan fría como para acabar con cualquier muestra de libido.

Oyó su risa y, cuando sacó la cabeza, a unos cien metros de la orilla, se la encontró junto a él. Tenía los ojos más brillantes que la noche, a excepción de las estrellas que se reflejaban en ellos.

Sakura cerró los ojos, se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y descansó haciendo el muerto. Sus pezones asomaban sobre la superficie del agua como islas de tentación.

— ¡El agua está tan calentita que es como darse un baño! —suspiró.

— Sí —contestó él apoyándose en un banco de arena—. ¿Dónde están las duchas de agua fría cuando uno más las necesita? Sakura, te deseo de nuevo.

A Sakura se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Se acercó y se enroscó a él. Sus hombros parecían bañados por agua plateada.

— ¿Por qué no me harto de ti, Sasuke? —le preguntó seria, mirándolo a la boca —. ¿Por qué me arriesgo a sufrir dejándome arrastrar por ti?

Él acarició uno de sus cabellos como ausente y se hizo otro tipo de pregunta. **« ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sincera aparentemente, pero capaz de engañar tal y como indica el informe del detective?».**

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y le acarició la barbilla.

—Sasuke, ¿qué te preocupa?

— ¿Parezco preocupado? —dijo intentando reírse.

—Te lo veo en la cara.

Sasuke deseó poder decírselo.** «Mira, sé que tienes problemas legales y que, tal vez, tengas que ir a juicio. Cuéntamelo todo para que pueda ayudarte. No se lo diremos a nadie. Soy abogado, te guardaría el secreto si fueras mi cliente. Pero, mientras tengas ese secreto, habrá algo entre nosotros que nos impedirá tener una relación duradera».**

Sabía que el haberla investigado pondría punto y final a su relación en cuanto se lo contara. Sakura nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Regla número uno: No busques problemas donde no los hay, Sakura —le dijo abrazándola—. Disfruta el momento.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Sasuke sabía que le había dolido que no le contestara.

Para consolarla, la apretó contra su cuerpo para que supiera hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a hacer aquel momento memorable.

— ¿Sabías que estás muy guapa a la luz de la luna?

Sakura levantó los ojos y lo miró. Parecía casi avergonzada.

—Nunca me habías dicho nada así.

—Pues muy mal por mi parte. Te lo tendría que haber dicho hace tiempo.

— ¿Halagar a las mujeres hasta que caen a tus pies es otra de tus normas? Conmigo no hace falta que lo hagas. Sé que no soy guapa. Soy... linda—dijo agarrándolo a horcajadas con las piernas—, y muy complaciente.

Sasuke recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo y se volvió a sorprender por la perfección de sus curvas. Aquella cintura estrecha, sus caderas y la simetría de sus nalgas.

— Eres mucho más —murmuró introduciéndose en su cuerpo y gimiendo cuando ella lo recibió como un guante—. Eres... irresistible.

Aquella vez alcanzaron el clímax a la vez, de manera lenta y exquisita, al compás del agua que los rodeaba.

Si por él hubiera sido la habría amado así toda la noche, pero ella tenía otros planes. Lo rodeó con sus largas piernas y lo atormentó con su boca, diciéndole al oído lo mucho que la hacía gozar, cómo le gustaban sus embestidas. Le rogó que la tocara.** «Ahí... así... oh... ¡sí!».**(N/a: xD)

Y él se sintió perdido. Confundido. Se oyó a sí mismo gritar su nombre de forma angustiosa, casi rayando en el éxtasis. Cuando la simiente abandonó su cuerpo lo hizo también su alma. Sintió que, de no haber sido porque no cubría más de metro y medio, se habría hundido.

Sakura se abrazó a él con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke —murmuró en su cuello — amo... lo que me haces sentir!

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir otra cosa, que había estado a punto de dejarse llevar y de confesarle su amor. Sintió una mezcla de pena porque no lo hubiera dicho y de alivio porque era un tema que no se quería ni plantear.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que falta el bote y manden a buscarnos.

No hizo falta que Sakura le dijera que no era la contestación que esperaba. La manera en la que le quitó los brazos de alrededor de su cuello y se alejó nadando enérgicamente hacia la orilla lo dejaban muy claro.

La siguió hacia donde habían dejado la ropa buscando la manera de suavizar su rechazo sin comprometer su sentido de la decencia más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Sakura...

Ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa exagerada en la cara.

—Tendríamos que haber traído toallas. ¿Cómo les vamos a explicar que tenemos el pelo calado y la ropa seca?

¡Ojalá esa fuera su única preocupación!, pensó Sasuke.

— Con un poco de suerte, estarán todos en la cama. Y, si no, yo los entretengo mientras tú entras sin que te vean por la puerta de atrás.

.

* * *

.

La casa era antigua, del siglo XIX. Aunque había sido construida para aguantar los duros inviernos, el suelo de madera sonaba y las paredes eran delgadas. Aunque la habitación de Sasuke no hubiera estado pegada a la suya, probablemente habría oído también todos sus movimientos.

Sakura tenía la ventana abierta de par en par y lo oyó perfectamente meterse en la cama. Si giraba un poco la cabeza, veía el reflejo de su lamparilla de noche, que iluminaba una rama de un pino cercano.

Una polilla se dio contra la ventana y siguió volando en busca de la luz. **«Como yo, pobre, no se va a quedar contenta hasta que no se queme una por dejarse llevar por su propia locura»,** pensó con tristeza.

Sasuke apagó la luz. Oyó los ruidos del colchón bajo su cuerpo. Sakura se preguntó si se dormiría con facilidad y olvidaría los momentos que habían compartido haciendo el amor o si se quedaría despierto en la oscuridad preguntándose hacia dónde iba su relación.

Cerró los ojos y revivió la hora que habían pasado en la isla. Recordó el primer encuentro, demasiado rápido, pero suficientemente magnífico como para querer más. Y el siguiente... la noche de terciopelo, el agua contra sus cuerpos...

Volvió a sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke, rápido y de líneas puras, que la había arrastrado por una corriente pasión, por rápidos desconocidos hasta que, al final, la había llevado al borde de la cascada.

Sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina y se tapó con la sábana. Había sido perfecto. ¡Perfecto! Hasta que, llevada por la emoción del momento, las palabras que le martilleaban la cabeza habían estado a punto de salir de su boca.

Se había mordido la lengua a tiempo, menos mal que no había roto aquella norma que él había dejado tan clara, pero estaba segura de que Sasuke se tenía que haber dado cuenta.

La segunda vez que habían hecho el amor había sido diferente. Se habían acoplado suavemente, un adjetivo que no parecía hecho para aquel cuerpo, fuerte y musculoso. Sin embargo, había sentido una rara ternura en él, casi un instinto de protección. Acostumbrada a su naturaleza demoledora, aquella otra parte de él la había pillado por sorpresa y había barrido las defensas que había colocado con esmero.

Lo malo era que no había sido capaz de contentarse. Se había comportado como una niña en una tienda de caramelos. Había sido avariciosa y había deseado más.

—Ahora que ya has obtenido todo lo que has querido, parece que tienes prisa por deshacerte de mí. Solo soy una amante... y siempre según tus condiciones — le había dicho cuándo, de vuelta, Sasuke había encendido el motor del bote en lugar de ir remando como a la ida.

Sasuke había levantado la cabeza y la había mirado con tanta frustración que ella había deseado que le cortaran la lengua.

— Sé que en las películas este es el momento en el que el protagonista dice que tiene buenas intenciones, pero creo que ya hemos dejado claro que no es nuestro caso. Si estás buscando una relación duradera, te estás equivocando de hombre. El sexo que compartimos es maravilloso, pero creí que había quedado claro que eso es todo lo que vamos a compartir.

Lo peor era que Sasuke tenía razón. Ya eran mayorcitos como para dejar que la atracción física confundiera al sentido común. Lo malo era que la lógica chocaba contra su intuición femenina, que le decía que Sasuke Uchiha era el amor de su vida.

Aparentemente, no era la única. El sábado por la mañana, Karin se presentó allí.

—Oí el mensaje que me dejaste anoche en el contestador cuando he llegado de la guardia —anunció besando a Sasuke de manera que quedaba claro que se creía que era el centro de su atención—, y pensé en venir a pasar el día con vosotros porque estas últimas semanas no te he visto mucho.

— Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras —dijo Tsunade.

—Gracias —contestó sonriendo amablemente a Jiraiya y Tsunade. La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro cuando llegó a Hinata y, por fin, se difuminó cuando llegó a Sakura —. Además, una más no creo que se note, ¿no? He traído algunas delicatessen. Esos bocaditos de gambas tan ricos de la tienda que tanto nos gusta, Sasuke, y nuestro vino preferido — añadió moviendo las pestañas como si hubiera otras delicatessen que reservara solo para él—. Me gustaría que nos fuéramos a dar una vuelta los dos solos. Podríamos ir a esa isla de la que me has hablado. Así podría descansar y tú también, porque pareces cansado. ¿No has dormido bien?

Aquello ya fue demasiado para Sakura. **«¡No, no ha dormido porque se ha pasado media noche haciéndome el amor en esa isla que tanto te apetece conocer y, como te lleve, le voy a rebanar el cuello!»,** pensó.

Como si se diera cuenta de que algo no iba bien, Hinata le dio un codazo.

— Agarra una toalla y vámonos al lago antes de que me ponga a vomitar.

Hinata esperó a estar tumbadas en la orilla tras haberse bañado para volver a hablar del tema.

— Me ha parecido que no soy la única que no soporta a Karin, Sakura.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —dijo Sakura poniéndose la toalla de almohada.

—Casi te has puesto verde —se rio Hinata—. ¡Y no me extraña! ¿Te imaginas salir del quirófano y ver su cara? No me extraña que a la gente le den náuseas después de la anestesia. ¡Y anda que la farsa que ha montado con Sasuke...!

— Tal vez lo quiera de verdad —apuntó Sakura intentando ser objetiva.

— ¿Y nosotros, no? Bueno, cambiando de tema. Tengo algo que decirte, estoy tan contenta que no puedo soportarlo más. Resulta que me han elegido para ir a La India junto con otros ocho estudiantes para trabajar con un equipo de médicos y trabajadores sociales en Bombay. Si acepto...

— ¿Cómo que si aceptas? —Exclamó Sakura—. ¡Hinata, es una gran oportunidad! ¡Tienes que aceptar!

—Tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras esto porque puede que necesite ayuda para convencer a papá y a mamá. Para ellos sigo siendo una niña pequeña, que casi no puede cruzar la calle sola. Tengo que dar una contestación el martes, así que creo que deberíamos sacar el tema esta tarde, mientras Karin esté persiguiendo a Sasuke por la isla de las serpientes.

— ¿La isla de las serpientes?

—No sé sí se llama así. En realidad, no sé si ni siquiera tiene un nombre oficial, pero nosotros la llamamos así desde que somos pequeños porque había muchas serpientes —le explicó riéndose—. ¡A lo mejor le pica una!

— Si es así, se llamará Sasuke —contestó Sakura con amargura.

Convencer a Jiraiya y a Tsunade de que dejaran ir a su hija a pasar seis semanas a miles de kilómetros no fue una tarea fácil, pero, al final, accedieron porque vieron que era una gran oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar.

—Gracias, Sakura —le dijo Hinata mientras iban al pueblo a comprar helado para acompañar a las tartas de fresas que había hecho Tsunade de postre—. No sé sí lo habría conseguido si no hubiera sido por ti.

Cuando volvieron, ya había oscurecido.

—No sé si va a llover —anunció Jiraiya mirando el horizonte—. La perra está intranquila y se está levantando viento. Espero que Sasuke haya guardado el bote en el cobertizo.

— ¿Está aquí? —Preguntó Sakura mientras ponía la mesa

—Sí, volvieron al poco de que ustedes se fueran. Karin decidió volver a la ciudad y Sasuke fue detrás de ella. Solo vamos a cenar nosotros cuatro.

Tsunade salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

—Me parece que deberíamos poner cubos arriba. Va a caer una buena y no hemos arreglado la tela asfáltica de la chimenea.

Alrededor de las nueve, comenzó la tormenta. Estaban los cuatro jugando al bridge y, de repente, se quedaron sin luz. La perra se metió debajo de la mesa y se puso a aullar mientras Hinata y sus padres corrían a la planta de arriba a poner cubos y Sakura salía a ver si todo estaba bien en el lago. A la luz de la linterna vio que la embarcación que utilizaban para hacer esquí acuático estaba guardada dentro del cobertizo, pero el bote estaba atado al embarcadero y estaba dándose golpes contra los pilares de madera.

Como no tenía fuerza para sacarlo ella sola, la única opción que le quedaba era subir a él e intentar meterlo en el cobertizo a través de la puerta que daba al agua. No era fácil y, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara, menos.

Apenas veía y enseguida se encontró calada hasta los huesos. Le costó Dios y ayuda desatar el bote y, cuando lo había conseguido, se dio cuenta de que había sido un gran error porque había quedado a la deriva.

No le resultaba fácil mantener el equilibrio. Tenía la linterna en una mano y con la otra intentaba agarrarse el embarcadero. Aquello no tenía buena pinta. De repente, una ola golpeó el bote y lo volcó. Vio a cámara lenta cómo caía al agua y el bote se le iba encima.

La amarra de la boya se le enganchó en el tobillo y el viento golpeaba el bote, que se había dado la vuelta y amenazaba con estrellarla contra los pilares.

Una ola la hundió y se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro, de que se podía ahogar en una profundidad de tres metros y a unos diez metros de la orilla. Parecía imposible, pero estaba ocurriendo.

¡No, tenía que luchar!

Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió subirse al casco del bote y comenzó a quitarse la cuerda del tobillo. De repente, el bote se ladeó como una criatura prehistórica y comenzó a entrar agua.

La cuerda del tobillo se tensó y Sakura sintió un miedo que jamás había experimentado. Gritó y solo un nombre salió de su boca.

— ¡Sasuke!

Vio una luz que se movía por el camino que llegaba desde la casa. Era un milagro, estaba allí.

— ¡Olvídate del bote! —Le gritó desde el embarcadero—. Aléjate de él, yo te saco.

— ¡No puedo! —gimió—. Me he enganchado con las amarras.

— ¡Por Dios! —exclamó tirando la linterna y metiéndose en el agua.

Sakura vio el filo de un cuchillo y sintió que Sasuke cortaba la cuerda. La agarró y la condujo a la orilla. Se sintió maravillosamente bien al sentir la arena en las rodillas y en los codos.

Estuvo un buen rato a cuatro patas, sin poder hablar ni moverse. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se lo encontró a su lado, mirándola.

—Vas a tener que dejar de salir a nadar de noche. No se te da muy bien.

— Lo sé —contestó intentando sonreír, pero rompiendo a llorar —. Creía que el bote se iba a hundir y me iba a arrastrar. Creía que no los iba a volver a ver.

— ¡Ni por asomo! Para empezar, el bote está especialmente diseñado para no hundirse. Y, además, no te va a resultar tan fácil deshacerte de nosotros —le dijo acariciándole el pelo y pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Sakura levantó la cara y Sasuke la besó con ternura—. Te estás convirtiendo en un bonito quebradero de cabeza, ¿sabes? No sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

.

* * *

.

**Awww quien amó la parte final *w*...La verdad me volvi a enamorar...de Sasuke otra vez xD. Finalmente perdonen los errores porfa y gracias por los reviews:**

_**Strtikis**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**SassyDoll**_

_**Pamys-Chan**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**Tittacon**_

_**Yooarebeautiful**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**Saya Scarlata**_

_**ThePausis**_

**.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas...**

**Estoy muy contenta, ustedes son las mejores,**

**de verdad que amo sus reviews (que han bajado TwT) y les agradezco infinitamente que lo hagan**

**y no dejen de hacerlo pliss :D**

**les traigo la contii un poco más pronto y en agradecimiento por su apoyo...**

**ahh y perdonen los errores si los hay**

.

* * *

.

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 9

.

.

A medianoche, la tormenta había pasado. A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke reparó el teja do, Jiraiya se encargó de recoger el agua que había entrado en la casa y Hinata y Sakura se encarga ron de limpiar lo de fuera mientras Tsunade preparaba la comida para todos.

Sasuke fue el último en sentarse a la mesa. Se sentó en la cabecera, con Hinata a la derecha y Sakura a la izquierda. No se había servido todavía la ensalada de pollo, cuando Hinata comenzó a interrogarlo.

—¿Por qué se fue Karin tan pronto? Normalmente, hay que echarla.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó Tsunade en tono reprobador.

— Mamá, pero sabes que es verdad. Tú misma dijiste que te sorprendía que solo se hubiera quedado un par de horas.

—Puede que tuviera guardia otra vez ayer por la noche — contestó Sasuke sonriendo.

—Eso explica que se fuera tan de repente, pero no que tú fueras detrás. ¿O es que necesitaba ayuda para ponerse el uniforme?

— ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! —le contestó sin enfadarse. Miró a Sakura durante más de lo necesario y con especial ternura—. Tenía que hacer unas llama das desde la ciudad.

—¿El sábado? —preguntó Hinata incrédula.

—Eran urgentes —contestó Sasuke sirviéndose té frío—. Como trabajadora social que eres, deberías saber que no siempre los problemas surgen en horario de oficina.

—Sasuke, nos estás ocultando algo —dijo Hinata apoyándose en la mesa y señalando a su herma no.

—¿Por _qué _dices eso?

—Porque estás hablando en plan abogado y solo lo haces en casa cuando te traes algo entre manos. Venga, cuéntanoslo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has dejado a Penny?

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura antes de contestar.

—Hemos hecho un trato.

—¿Y...?

—Hemos acordado que vamos a ser amigos, pero que cada uno tenga su vida.

En los comentarios que siguieron a la revelación, nadie pareció ver que Sasuke y Sakura se miraban y que los ojos de él le mandaban un mensaje solo para ella. Sakura no sabía si pensar que lo que le estaba inten tando decir era que ella había sido la causa de que aquella relación se terminara. ¿El hecho de que no se pudieran quitar las manos de encima el uno del otro en cuanto estaban solos había hecho que terminara con ella?

La sonrisa de Sasuke le dejó claro que había sido exactamente así.

—Pero eso no explica por qué volviste ayer por la noche. Podrías haberte quedado a dormir en la ciudad —continuó Hinata.

Sasuke se rio.

—Hina, me parece que te has equivocado de profe sión. Deberías estudiar derecho porque eres una fan tástica fiscal.

—No cambies de tema.

— Me enteré de que iba a haber tormenta y pensé que sería mejor que viniera por si había problemas.

— ¡Menos mal que viniste! Estábamos tan preocu pados con el tejado que no nos dimos cuenta de que Sakura llevaba mucho tiempo fuera —comentó Tsunade con un escalofrío—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que le habría ocurrido si no llega a ser por ti.

—Es mejor no pensarlo —apuntó Sasuke aga rrando a Sakura de la mano.

Sakura sintió que la recoma una sensación de bie nestar ante aquel gesto abierto de afecto. Por primera vez en varios meses, sintió que el gran pesar que lle vaba dentro se desvanecía. Miró a todos los que esta ban a la mesa con agradecimiento. A Tsunade, que la había aceptado sin reservas; a Hinata, a la que sentía su hermana a pesar de que se conocieran hacía poco tiempo; a Jiraiya, que se había arriesgado a volverla a perder antes de estropearle el recuerdo que tenía de Hana.

Y, por último aunque primero en su corazón, a Sasuke.

Aturdida, bajó la mirada. Estaba hecha un lío. Shikamaru Naara la había engañado y por su culpa la po licía la estaba investigando. Confiaba en la justicia y esperaba que su reputación saliera ilesa de todo aque llo.

Sus padres estaban muertos, no habían sido todo lo perfectos que ella había creído y le habían mentido, pero siempre le dieron buenos consejos.

**«No tengas nunca miedo de dejarte guiar por tu _corazón. Es lo único _que nunca te faltará»,** le había dicho su madre.

Y tenía razón. Gracias a su corazón, estaba allí, disfrutando de aquel momento. Llevaba varios días intentando ignorar lo evidente, pero ya no podía ne gárselo a sí misma por más tiempo. Se había enamo rado de Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque era un hombre difí cil, imposible a veces, era el hombre de su vida. Lo sabía con certeza.

Como si él se acabara de dar cuenta también de que sentía lo mismo, le apretó la mano y se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice que solo los amantes com parten. Tal vez Jiraiya y Tsunade se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada.

— ¡Uy, uy, uy! Me parece que aquí hay romance—dijo abiertamente Hinata.

Aunque no lo había dicho con mala intención, aquello hizo que el momento se estropeara. Muerta de vergüenza, Sakura retiró la mano y se levantó de la mesa.

— ¡De verdad, Hina, parece que tienes cinco años!—explotó Sasuke mirando a su hermana con fasti dio—. ¿Cuándo vas a crecer?

— Perdón. Era una broma. No pensé que... — murmuró ella compungida.

— ¡Exacto, nunca piensas! ¡Abres la boca sin pen sar lo que vas a decir!

—Me parece que deberíamos volver a la ciudad. El cansancio de ayer me está pasando factura hoy— apuntó Jiraiya intentando poner paz.

—Buena idea —dijo Tsunade—. Si han termi nado, voy a recoger.

Sasuke ignoró a Hinata y fue en busca de Sakura, que estaba al final del porche mirando al lago.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No sé por qué lo ha dicho. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas incómoda.

—También ha sido culpa mía. Si no me hubiera levantado, nos habríamos reído todos y ya está. Se ha quedado hecha polvo.

— Ya se le pasará. No te eches la culpa. Suele me ter la pata demasiado a menudo y lo que le he dicho se lo he dicho en serio. Tiene que crecer —le dijo acercándose—. ¿Vienes en el coche conmigo? Tengo que decirte una cosa... en realidad, tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

La urgencia que percibió en su voz hizo que algo se agitara en el interior de Sakura. Nada le hubiera gus tado más que estar a solas con él para decirle todo lo que sentía su corazón.

—Es más importante que aclares las cosas con Hinata. Mejor que vaya ella contigo.

Sasuke estaba de espaldas a los demás así que se pudo permitir el hacerle caricias en la palma de la mano.

—Pero quiero estar contigo.

Sakura se sintió feliz, como una flor que se abre al sol. Los malos momentos le habían dejado cicatrices. Nada le iba a devolver a sus padres ni iba a hacer que no fuera la socia de un delincuente.

Sin embargo, que Sasuke la mirara así le hizo olvidar lo malo para que nada pudiera estropear aquel momento.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero solo será una hora. Llévate a Hinata y arregla las cosas con ella. Podemos quedar más tarde.

Sasuke suspiró.

— Va a tener que ser mucho más tarde porque Jiraiya me ha dicho que los vecinos, los Namikaze_, los _han invitado a un cóctel esta noche. Con suerte, ter minarás a las nueve o las diez.

Sasuke llevaba pantalones cortos y una camisa. Aprovechando que los demás no los veían, Sakura le acarició el torso.

—¿Prefieres que nos veamos mañana?

—Ni se te ocurra —contestó él—. ¡Podría montar aquí y ahora un numerito que haría que tu padre y mi madre se pusieran en órbita, por no hablar de Hinata!

— ¡Dios me libre! —dijo ella lanzándole un beso—. ¿Entonces...?

—En cuanto puedas escaparte de lo de los Namikaze, ven a mi apartamento.

—¿Tú no vas a ir al cóctel?

—No, cariño, tengo que preparar mi fiesta.

.

* * *

.

—Un poco arreglada —le dijo Tsunade refiriéndo se al cóctel de los Anderson—. Kushina no es de mu cha ceremonia, pero le gusta hacer las cosas con esti lo.

Por lo que había visto, Sakura pensó que todo lo que rodeaba a los Uzumaki y a sus amistades se hacía con estilo y elegancia.

—Si me fuera a quedar aquí mucho más tiempo, tendría que renovar todo mi armario —murmuró mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo de su habitación.

Había dado buen uso a aquel vestido negro enta llado últimamente, pero pensó que con el collar y los pendientes de perlas y el anillo que sus padres le ha bían regalado por su último cumpleaños el conjunto estaba bien.

Sin embargo, la mirada que le ofreció Sasuke cuando, por fin, consiguió escaparse del cóctel le hi cieron pensar que tal vez no fuera bien vestida.

— ¿Estabas durmiendo? —le preguntó decepcio nada porque solo le diera un beso en la mejilla—. Pa reces un poco... estás un poco raro.

—No, es que hay unas cuantas cosas que me gus taría aclarar contigo —El cariño con el que le había hablado hacía unas horas se había esfumado — . ¿Quieres beber algo?

— Sí, Perrier, si tienes —contestó ella incómoda. Aquella situación le recordó la primera y única que ha bía estado antes en su casa. La diferencia era que, en aquella ocasión, ella quería información y él seducirla y, en esta, parecía que los papeles se habían invertido.

— ¿Qué tal el cóctel?

—Muy bien.

Sasuke le sirvió y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Él no parecía tener prisa por sentarse a su lado aunque aquella mañana sus palabras y sus gestos le habían hecho creer que estaba deseando explorar el aspecto romántico de su relación.

—¿Has conocido a gente nueva?

—A algunos, pero nadie lo suficientemente intere sante como para quedarme allí más de lo necesario _— _contestó ella paseando la mirada por la habitación. No entraba la luz de la luna, no había velas, ni músi ca, ni vino.

**«Tengo que organizar mi fiesta»,** le había dicho. Había una lámpara sobre la mesa, que estaba llena de papeles, pero aquello no era suficiente como para crear un ambiente romántico. Si seguían así, Sasuke le iba a indicar la puerta mucho antes de lo previsto.

**«¡No pienso dejar que eso suceda!».** Habían llega do demasiado lejos. Sakura quería saber qué tenía Sasuke en la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? —le preguntó dejando el vaso en la mesa y acercándose a él —. ¿Es por Hinata? Dijo que tenía que estudiar mucho para no ir al cóctel, pero me parece que estaba un poco deprimida. ¿Seguías enfadado por lo de esta mañana?

— No —contestó él con una mirada helada—. Gracias a ti, nos hemos peleado por otra cosa.

—¿Por mí? —dijo casi riéndose—. ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

—Muchas cosas. ¡La última, meterte en los asun tos de esta familia! ¿Quién te crees que eres animán dola a irse a esa locura de La India?

—O sea que es eso. No parece que te guste mucho la idea.

—No, no me gusta.

— Bueno, a veces no se puede estar de acuerdo en todo, Sasuke, pero no por eso tenemos que ser ene migos —dijo no tomándole demasiado en serio a pe sar de su expresión.

—Esto es algo más. Se trata de una niña de dieci nueve años que besa por donde tú pisas. No me gusta la influencia que tienes sobre ella. Estoy empezando a pensar que tenía razón por pensar lo que pensaba de ti al principio... Hubiera sido mucho mejor para noso tros si nunca hubieras aparecido.

—Me parece que estás exagerando —contestó ella al tiempo que se esfumaba toda esperanza y rastro de optimismo. Si los separaba una cosa así, sería porque, después de todo, no estaban hechos para estar jun tos—. Tú eres su ídolo, Sasuke, no yo, y tu influen cia es mucho mayor que la mía. Pero sigue, me muero de ganas por oír el resto.

—Hinata te hace caso en todo y creo que tú debe rías ser responsable a la hora de darle consejos —aña dió mirándola furioso—. No tenías que haberla ani mado a correr ese riesgo.

¡Y pensar que había estado a punto de entregarle su corazón!

— No seas ridículo —le espetó con la hostilidad del principio renovada—. Hinata va a Bombay con un equipo de profesionales para trabajar con niños ne cesitados, no va a subir al Everest en solitario. ¡Me parece que has perdido la perspectiva, Sasuke!

—Cuando quiera tus consejos, ya te los pediré.

—Muy bien, pero, de momento, Hinata me ha pe dido consejo y yo se lo he dado.

—¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? ¿No ves que es inmadura, que se comporta como una niña?

—Lo sé, pero no me parece que eso tenga nada de malo. Hinata es lista, inteligente y está dispuesta a aprender. Creo que ese proyecto la ayudaría a madu rar.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, con tantas ganas de mar charse como había tenido de ir allí antes. Cualquier rastro de dulzura que la noche prometiera se había desvanecido. Ella creía que, por fin, Sasuke la ha bía aceptado en la familia, pero comprendió que la se guía viendo como a una intrusa.

— Al menos, lo he dicho abiertamente, no he ido por detrás, no te he engañado.

—Por esta vez.

—¿Qué has querido decir? —le preguntó furibunda.

— ¡Venga, Sakura, deja de hacerte la inocente! Resul ta ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que has estado enga ñándonos desde que llegaste. Me extraña, a juzgar por el lío que tienes montado en Vancouver, que sepas aconsejar bien a la gente.

—¿Qué sabes sobre mi vida en Vancouver? —le preguntó sintiendo que la invadía el frío.

— Más de lo que me interesa —le espetó—. Sé desde hace días que te han cerrado la tienda de flores y que eres sospechosa de fraude y me acabo de ente rar de que tu socio tiene relaciones con el crimen or ganizado, ¡Qué bonitas compañías te buscas, Sakura! ¡Seguro que a Jiraiya y a mi madre les encantaría invi tarlos a su casa y presentárselos a sus amigos! ¿Cuán do pensabas compartir semejante secreto con el resto de la familia que, según tú, te importa tanto?

Sakura se quedó sin palabras y se apoyó en el respal do del sofá.

— ¡Si hubiera podido, nunca! No estoy precisa mente orgullosa de haber sido tan estúpida y crédula.

— ¡Pero no lo suficientemente avergonzada como para no acercarte a nosotros!

—No he dicho que esté avergonzada. ¡No lo es toy! No sé de dónde has sacado esos datos, pero...

— Soy abogado, por si te has olvidado. Sé cómo sacar los trapos sucios de la gente. Solo me hizo falta hacer una llamada.

—¿Contrataste a un detective privado para que me espiara? —murmuró sintiendo que el convencimiento de que había encontrado a su alma gemela se enfriaba y moría.

—Eso es demasiado de película, pero es más o menos así, sí. Hice que te investigaran.

— ¿Cuándo?

— A los pocos días de que llegaras — contestó agarrando un documento de la mesa—. Esta misma tarde me ha llegado el último informe. Léelo.

— ¡No me interesa! —exclamó ella apartándolo de un manotazo, furiosa y herida. ¡Había confiado en aquel hombre con todo su corazón! ¡Cómo dolía sa ber que, todo aquel tiempo, había estado pensando en otra cosa...!

Se sintió como si le hubieran dado un bofetón. Sintió como si estuviera magullada y hecha jirones por dentro.

—¿Sabes para qué he venido esta noche? —le pre guntó con la voz quebrada—. Para decirte que te que ría. Porque creía que tú me ibas a decir lo mismo.

—Confieso que se me pasó por la cabeza. Supon go que eso demuestra lo bobo que se puede llegar a ser.

— ¡Confiaba en ti!

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.

— Si me hubieras preguntado en lugar de...

— Todos los días esperaba que me lo contaras, que tuvieras la decencia de decirme que tenías pro blemas. Tenía la esperanza de que el siguiente infor me que me mandaran te dejara libre de toda sospe cha. Pero tú no dijiste nada y la investigación siguió adelante y cada vez salían más trapos sucios. Lo siento, Sakura, pero lo que he averiguado no es como para confiar en ti.

—No me voy a molestar en intentar justificar mis acciones —contestó ella levantando la barbilla muy digna—. Ya me has juzgado y sentenciado , mis alegatos de inocencia te harían reír.

—Las pruebas que hay contra tí son concluyentes. Tienes que entender que esté enfadado.

— ¡No hay pruebas contra mí! Si las hay son cir cunstanciales, algo que tú parece que has olvidado. Sin embargo, hay muchas contra ti.

—¿De verdad? —se burló completamente seguro de su superioridad, de su intachable moralidad. Era obvio que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que alguien no lo considerara, sencillamente, perfec to—. _¿Cómo cuál?_

—No eres el hombre que yo creía, Sasuke Uchiha, y me alegro de que me hayas revelado cómo eres de verdad. Así no seguiré haciendo el idiota más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Has querido desacreditarme des de el momento en el que me conociste. En cuanto a tu indignación porque no te hubiera dicho nada, ¡tú eres mucho mejor en eso del engaño!

— Eh —dijo Sasuke levantando las manos como si él fuera la persona más razonable del planeta y ella solo una mujer con el síndrome premenstrual—, si me he perdido algo, cuéntamelo. Defiéndete. Estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Siempre lo he estado.

— ¿Para qué me voy a molestar? Ya tienes sufi ciente información como para condenarme. Me puedo quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera porque no ten go que volver a trabajar a Vancouver ya que la policía me ha cerrado el negocio. ¿Por qué? Porque era una tapadera de la mafia y, por supuesto, yo soy una ma ñosa. ¿Y para que he venido? Porque papá es rico y guapo y, como se siente de lo más culpable por haber me abandonado de pequeña, me será muy fácil sacar le dinero para salir del lío en el que estoy metida porque, al fin y al cabo, soy una ladrona con experiencia —dijo tomando aire — . Dios mío, Sasuke, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas?

—Espera un momento —dijo él acercándose—. Hay que no...

— ¡No! Ya he tenido suficiente. ¡Más que suficien te! ¿Quieres que salga de tu vida? ¡Muy bien, pues lo has conseguido! No vas a volver a tener que respirar el mismo aire que yo. En lo que a mí respecta, Sasuke Uchiha, eres historia, ya te he olvidado. Pero no pienso romper la relación ni con Jiraiya ni con Hinata. Son lo único que me queda y no pienso darme por vencida. Antes muerta que dejar que me los quites también a ellos.

Al ver que Sasuke iba a contestar, Sakura se levan tó y bajó por las estrechas y empinadas escaleras a toda velocidad. No le importaba romperse el cuello, pero tenía muy claro que no le iba a dar el gusto de decir la última palabra.

—Mañana —se prometió a sí misma mientras co rría por la pradera hacia la casa principal—, tomaré el primer vuelo que haya aunque tenga que alquilar un avión privado. ¡Voy a reunir todas las pruebas necesa rias para demostrarle que se ha equivocado! ¡Lo voy a dejar en ridículo, voy a acabar con él!

.

* * *

.

Jiraiya apareció en la empresa a la tarde siguiente. Hacía meses que no iba por allí. Al entrar en el despa cho de Sasuke, cerró la puerta con precisión, dejan do de manifiesto que estaba enfadado.

—Sakura se ha ido esta mañana —lo informó sin preámbulos — , y no hace falta ser un genio para saber por qué. Se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? A pesar de que te había dicho que no lo hicieras, le has contado la ver dad sobre su madre.

Sasuke le tenía demasiado respeto y afecto como para mentirle.

— Sí, pero eso fue hace tiempo. No se ha ido por eso, pero sí, ha sido por mi culpa —contestó mirán dolo a los ojos—. Encargué una investigación sobre ella, en contra de tus deseos, y Sakura se enteró

Jiraiya se desmadejó en la butaca sintiendo, de re pente, el peso de sus setenta años.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Qué te da derecho a inva dir su intimidad así?

Se había hecho aquella misma pregunta mil veces desde que Sakura se había ido de su apartamento la no che anterior.

— No lo sé —contestó — . Al principio, lo hice para protegerte. No _quería que te hiciera daño. Tú _es tabas dispuesto a aceptarla sin reservas y quería ase gurarme de que no fuera una caradura que se aprove chara de ti. Solo quería comprobar que era quien decía ser, pero se me fue de las manos... —suspiró—. Lo que descubrí no fue nada bueno y creí que tenía que seguir adelante. Si te sirve de consuelo, Jiraiya, te nía la esperanza de que mi investigador me dijera algo positivo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! —exclamó Jiraiya furi bundo. Era un hombre de buen carácter y nunca se solía enfadar, pero, cuando lo hacía, el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Las ocasiones en las que Sasuke lo había visto así se contaban con los dedos de una mano—. He sido abogado durante mucho tiempo y creo que soy bastante bueno juzgando a la gente. No necesito que nadie me dé pruebas de que Sakura es una buena persona. En cuanto a ti, estoy muy defraudado.

Sasuke se levantó y se paseó por el despacho.

— Yo, también. La última vez que hablé con ella, le dije que no confiaba en ella, pero, en realidad, no confío en mí mismo cuando la tengo cerca. Se me nu bla la razón, Jiraiya. Hace que se me rompan los es quemas. Me jacto de ser un hombre responsable de sus actos, pero, con ella rompo todas las normas que normalmente rigen mi conducta.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te has enamorado de Sakura? —preguntó Jiraiya girando la butaca y mirándolo de forma penetrante.

¡Si solo hubiera sido eso! Pero no, tenía que em peorar las cosas y acostarse con ella. ¡Se había acos tado con la hija de su padrastro! ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil que, incluso en aquellos momentos, re cordarla desnuda bajo su cuerpo le hacía perder la cabeza y recordar su olor y su aliento con asombrosa claridad?

—Creo que toda posibilidad de algo así se esfumó anoche —contestó eligiendo bien sus palabras por que, por primera vez, no podía contarle la verdad a aquel hombre que lo había guiado siempre.

—Muy bien —dijo Jiraiya levantándose — . Y yo que quería que este verano perfecto durara para siem pre, me encuentro con que mis dos hijas se van antes de tiempo.

—¿Cómo?

— Sí, Hinata se va a La India la semana que vie ne.

—No puedo creer que la hayas dejado ir, Jiraiya. No me parece una buena idea.

—Perdona, Sasuke, pero no comparto tu opi nión. Ya has interferido en mi relación con Sakura y no pienso dejar que hagas lo mismo con Hinata. Tanto tu madre como yo creemos que es una buena oportu nidad que no se le volverá a presentar y que debe aprovecharla.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación estaba car gado de reproche.** «La he fastidiado, pero bien, ade más»,** pensó Sasuke.

La cuestión era qué podía hacer para redimirse a sí mismo, no solo a los ojos de Jiraiya, sino a los suyos propios.

.

* * *

.

**Bueno este capitulo estuvo muy largo, pero la pregunta del millón es...¿alguien quiere robarse a Sasuke después de esto? yo lo amo pero... le dare vacaciones hasta el próximo cap :D jeje espermos a que se reivindique con Sakurita. Por otra parte muchas gracias por los reviews:**

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**ThePausis**_

_**.**_

**Muchas gracias. Me han hecho muy feliz :D**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo chicas**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, no**

**digo gran cosa porque estoy de afan,**

**pero les anunció que este es el **

**penultimo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Asi que espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que la terminen de disfrutar.**

.

* * *

.

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 10

.

.

Sabia la respuesta, pero, por si acaso no era ca paz de llegar a ella por sí solo, el informe que le llegó cinco días más tarde ponía de manifiesto lo poco acertado de su juicio sobre Sakura. Estaba claro: iba a tener que tragarse su orgullo.

En cuanto Hinata se hubo ido y él hubo atendido los casos más urgentes, les contó a su madre y a Jiraiya lo que iba a hacer.

—Me voy a BC la semana que viene. Podría lla mar por teléfono, pero creo que le debo a Sakura una disculpa en persona. Estaré en el Hotel Vancouver, si quieren algo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera? —preguntó Tsunade.

—El que haga falta —contestó mirando a Jiraiya—. No tengo muchas esperanzas de que me perdone, pero espero que tú, con el tiempo, puedas hacerlo.

— Te he considerado mi hijo durante mucho tiempo y no pienso dejar de hacerlo por un error.

Aquello debería de haberlo consolado, pero al irse y dejarlos en la terraza, solo sentía vergüenza y preo cupación. De repente, los vio mayores y solos.

No solía ser supersticioso, pero la aprensión lo acompañó durante todo el vuelo del día siguiente. Te nía la esperanza de que Sakura quedara con él esa noche y que pudiera convencerla para que volviera con él a Stentonbridge y pasara lo que quedaba del verano con la familia.

No la había llamado para decirle que iba, había preferido presentarse allí por sorpresa. Cuando llegó estaba oscureciendo y en el horizonte se veía una del gada franja naranja.

Aparcó el coche y esperó hasta que alguien abriera la verja principal para poder entrar. Lo que no podía ni imaginarse era que iba a ser la propia Sakura. Llegó a los cinco minutos con una bolsa del supermercado y una barra de pan.

No se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba detrás. Cuando dejó las cosas en el suelo para abrir la puerta, Sasuke le dio en el hombro. Él creía estar prepara do para su posible reacción, desde que le cerrara la puerta en las narices hasta que lo tirara por las escale ras, pero el susto que le dio y la forma en la que la compra voló por los aires y se estrelló contra el suelo lo pillaron desprevenido.

—Eh, que soy yo —le dijo acariciándole el brazo.

— ¿Tú? —Dijo recogiendo el pan con los ojos lle nos de miedo—. Pero. ¿Qué haces aquí espiando en tre los arbustos como un pervertido?

—Te estaba esperando para hablar contigo. ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o nos sentamos en las escaleras?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —contestó ella—, y deja de tocarme como si estuvieras calmando a un perro peli groso.

—Nervioso, quizá, pero no peligroso —contestó él con tristeza, incapaz de dejar de mirarla. La agita ción le había sonrosado las mejillas y le había acele rado la respiración, lo que se traducía en un subir y bajar de su pecho bajo el vestido veraniego. Sasuke tragó saliva y se agachó a recoger la bolsa, que conte nía helado de melocotón, una bolsa de patatas conge ladas, salsa de tomate y una caja de cacahuetes recu biertos de chocolate.

—Veo que sigues siendo la reina de la comida ba sura —le dijo dándole la bolsa.

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo, pero, sí. Parece que algunos somos lo que parecemos ser a primera vista.

No parecía que las cosas fueran a ir bien.

—Mira, Sakura, no me debes nada...

— ¡Vaya, que magnánimo por tu parte!

— Si no quieres, no continuaré hablando, pero he recorrido un largo camino, y hablo solo de kilóme tros, desde la última vez que hablamos. Así que, por favor, déjame explicarme —le pidió acercándose —. Por favor.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —le advirtió apartándole con la barra de pan como si fuera una espada—. ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca!

—Es una pena porque yo moriría por tocarte, pero no he venido solo por eso.

—¿Para qué has venido?

Sasuke miró a su alrededor.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de ello aquí? ¿No podríamos hablar en un sitio más privado, en un café o algo así?

—Tengo que meter la compra en la nevera —le dijo escrutándolo —. Vamos a subir y te voy a dar diez minutos para que te expliques. Luego, te vas.

Su casa era grande y tan elegante como ella.

—Qué bonita vista tienes —advirtió Sasuke sa liendo al balcón y mirando hacia el mar.

— Diez minutos, Sasuke —le recordó, dejando las bolsas en la cocina—. Vete al grano.

— Bien —dijo girándose hacia ella—. He sido un imbécil. Sé que te he tratado mal, tendría que haber confiado en ti, tendría que haberlo hecho. Sé que es tás furiosa conmigo y no te culpo. Quiero que sepas que lo siento.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio? —le preguntó fríamente—. ¿Será porque ha salido mi ver dadero pasado y te has dado cuenta de que no soy la reencarnación de Lizzie Borden?

—Bueno...

— No te molestes en negarlo, Sasuke. Tú no eres el único que tiene contactos. Lo primero que hice al llegar a Vancouver fue llamar a mi abogada y con tarle lo que habías hecho. Ella se puso al habla con tu contacto y le contó todo lo que él luego te contó a tí... a saber, que no soy peligrosa y que no tengo ma las intenciones hacia ninguna de las personas por las que tú estás tan preocupado.

—Es verdad y te pido disculpas por haber dudado de ti.

—¿Y has venido para esto?

Sasuke creía que iba a ser capaz de decirle que no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, decirle que... que... que lo que sentía por ella era...

Amor. Una sencilla palabra de cuatro letras que le resultaba terriblemente difícil de pronunciar. Se le atragantó en la garganta y no podía decirla. Solo fue capaz de repetirse, de dar rodeos y de no decir lo que ella quería oír.

— Sí. No me siento orgulloso de haberte juzgado como lo hice.

— Bueno, espero que Dios te perdone porque yo no puedo. No me interesa que me pidas perdón. No confiaste en mí cuando tenías que haberlo hecho, Sasuke, y no necesito tu ayuda ahora.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó frustrado—. Tú también tu viste algo de culpa en todo aquello. Apareces como la pobre huerfanita de luto y, de repente, resulta que vis tes estupendamente y que tienes buenas joyas.

— Si eso te planteaba un problema, podrías habérmelo di cho y te hubiera enseñado el testamento de mis pa dres para que vieras que estoy bastante bien servida económicamente. Aunque no hubiera heredado nada, nunca habría ido por el dinero de tu padre aprove chándome de su sentimiento de culpabilidad, como tú creías. ¡Sasuke, métete el orgullo y la disculpa por donde te quepan! Mi nombre está limpio... y preten do retomar mi vida y seguir adelante y para ello no necesito tu bendición, muchas gracias.

—Podrías habernos ahorrado todo este sufrimien to si hubieras ido con la verdad por delante desde el principio. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —le dijo doli do por su desprecio.

— ¡Porque no había hecho nada! Y no creo que te tenga que decir, precisamente a ti, que en este país una persona es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario.

—No —dijo él apesadumbrado—. Supongo que lo que importa es eso y mis disculpas difícilmente con seguirán algo.

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué quieres, entonces, mi cabeza en una ban deja?

Sakura lo miró, todavía sonrojada, pero con los ojos repentinamente vacíos. A pesar de todo lo que había ido mal entre ellos, había una cosa cierta: cada vez que habían hecho el amor, había sido perfecto. Podría haber intentado volver a compartir aquella magia, pero Sasuke sabía que ya no era suficiente.

—Nada tan dramático y, desde luego, nada que no estés dispuesto a ofrecer por propia voluntad.

— ¡Sakura, no me lo estás poniendo fácil!

—Engañar a alguien que confía en ti no es fácil, Sasuke, así que si no te gusta a lo que te ha llevado el hacerlo, vete a llorar sobre el hombro de otra per sona. Tu tiempo ha terminado.

Desconcertado, apartó la mirada.

— ¡Sé lo que quieres que te diga, pero sé razona ble, por Dios! No me pidas que me lance a ciegas cuando es algo de lo que acabo de darme cuenta.

— ¿Por qué no? No te lo pensaste tanto para meterte a ciegas en mi cama mientras te asegurabas de que me merecía que me acogieras con los brazos abiertos en tu encantadora familia.

— ¿No es suficiente que te diga que te he echado de menos cada segundo que has estado lejos de mí? ¿No te vale que te diga que, cuando te he visto hoy, lo único que quería era estrecharte entre mis brazos?

—No —le contestó abriéndole la puerta—. Tengo muchos amigos que estarían dispuestos a estrecharme entre sus brazos si lo que necesitara fuera un abrazo. Siento mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí para esto.

A pesar de la corpulencia de Sasuke, lo echó de su casa con asombrosa rapidez.

— ¡Eh, que no he terminado! —exclamó él con el orgullo masculino herido de muerte.

— Sí, sí has terminado —contestó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke pensó en liarse a puñetazos con la puer ta o en tirarla abajo a patadas, pero ya había cometido demasiados errores y tampoco era cuestión de que lla mara a la policía y tuviera que pasar la noche en el calabozo. Había hecho lo que se había propuesto des de un principio.

En cuanto a lo que no había conseguido, el senti miento que lo envolvía siempre que estaba lo sufi cientemente cerca de ella como para besarla, nunca había formado parte del plan original y un hombre de su experiencia no debía cambiar de estrategia a mitad de camino. No había llegado el día en el que Sasuke Uchiha haría el idiota por amor.

.

* * *

.

Sakura permaneció apoyada en la puerta un buen rato con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de llegar a la silla más cercana sin sufrir un paro cardíaco.

Llevaba soñando con él día y noche desde que se había ido de su apartamento. Cientos de veces había creído verlo en alguna calle atestada de gente de Vancouver, en la playa al atardecer, en un restaurante a la hora de comer. ¿Cuántas veces había creído recono cerlo al ver una espalda ancha, un perfil palido o un hombre de zancada grande?

Los recuerdos habían comenzado a engañarla, también. El motel en el que habían pasado la primera noche se le antojaba un lugar mágico donde se había gestado su amor. Su olor, el tono blancuzco de su piel que se volvía un poco sonrosado después de que le hubiera dado el sol, sentir sus muslos en la noche, su aliento en el pelo... ¡si hubiera sabido cómo iba a terminar todo aquello!

Era curioso porque, de vuelta del supermercado, lo último en lo que iba pensando había _sido en él. El _enterarse de que su antiguo socio había firmado una declaración en la que la exculpaba de cualquier culpa y que, por tanto, no iba a tener que testificar contra él, la había hecho sentirse casi feliz.

Entonces, se había encontrado con Sasuke, de carne y hueso, y se le había disparado la esperanza. Pero había vuelto a equivocarse. El solo quería cal mar su conciencia pidiéndole disculpas y, si había suerte, tal vez podría llevarse algo de sexo de regalo.

**«¡Tu corazón!»**, le habían entrado ganas de gritar cuando le preguntó qué quería.** «¡Tu amor... de ma nera tan incondicional como yo te di el mío!»**.

La verdad era que nunca había habido nada de in condicional en lo que él había sentido por ella y era inútil hacerse falsas esperanzas. Incluso cuando había temblado en sus brazos, cuando había vertido su se milla en su interior y la había besado como si en ello le fuera la vida le había ocultado algo.

Le parecía deseable, pero no irresistible, mientras que ella lo había deseado todo de él. ¡Para siempre!

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo, tan persuasivo, tan sensual? ¿Y por qué estaba llorando por un hom bre que no merecía sus lágrimas?

— Lo único que podía hacer era decirle que se fue ra —se dijo mientras iba a la cocina a meter las pata tas en el horno. Necesitaba buscar consuelo en la co mida—. Date con un canto en los dientes, boba. Has tenido más suerte que cualquiera que haya perdido a sus padres. Has encontrado una nueva familia... un padre, una hermana y una madrastra maravillosa. No puedes pretender tenerlo todo.

Durante las siguientes semanas recibió llamadas de Jiraiya y de Tsunade. Eso, junto con las postales de Hinata, la ayudaron a tranquilizarse. Por si Sasuke apa recía en sus pensamientos sin previo aviso, se ocupó de entretenerse en la retahila de bodas que tuvo al final del verano y, además, tenía que concentrarse en el Día de Acción de Gracias, a principios de octubre. Hinata le había prometido que para entonces ya estaría en Ca nadá y que iría a Vancouver a pasarlo con ella.

El primer viernes de octubre recibió una llamada. Al salir de trabajar, había ido a comprar un juego de sábanas nuevo para que todo estuviera listo cuando llegara su hermana el siguiente jueves, así que llegó a casa tarde. Al abrir la puerta, vio la luz del contesta dor parpadeando.

La voz de Jiraiya sonaba tan bajita y turbada que tuvo que oír el mensaje varias veces. **«Sakura, soy tu... soy Jiraiya. Me temo que tengo malas noticias. Lláma me en cuanto puedas**».

**«¡Sasuke! ¡Le ha pasado algo!»**. Fue lo primero que pensó.

Dio rápidamente a la tecla de rellamar y el pro pio Sasuke le contestó el teléfono.

Sakura se había preguntado varias veces qué le diría la próxima vez que hablaran. Incluso, ridicula de ella, había ensayado las palabras, para hacerle ver lo poco que le importaba. Sin embargo, en aquel momento dijo lo que le dictaba su corazón.

— ¡Dios mío, Sasuke, menos mal que estás bien! Soy yo, Sakura. Acabo de oír el mensaje de Jiraiya. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha habido algún accidente?

—No —contestó él con una mezcla de derrota y desesperación. _Sakura _nunca hubiera pensado queiba a oírle hablar así y aquello la aterrorizó — . Es Hinata, Sakura. Está... muy enferma.

— ¿Cómo? —gritó — . Pero si hablé con ella el otro día y estaba bien. Tiene que ser un error.

—El error fue que se montara en aquel avión a La India —dijo con acidez —. ¡Si me hubiera hecho caso...!

—¿Qué tiene que ver La India en todo esto? Pero si volvió hace dos semanas y ya había empezado la universidad. Estaba feliz y sana. Iba a venir a verme dentro de unos días.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo presa del pánico, pero Sasuke no dudó en llamarla al orden.

— ¡Sakura, tranquilízate! Ya tenemos bastante como para aguantarte. Hinata tiene una infección producida por algo que le picó en Bombay y no responde al tra tamiento. Los médicos están muy preocupados. Es muy grave. Si las cosas no toman otro rumbo, su vida corre peligro.

Sakura sintió que le fallaban las piernas y tuvo que sentarse. ¡Lo que le estaba diciendo era que aquella chiquilla tan vital, tan irreverente y encantadora, que tenía toda la vida por delante, podía morir!

— ¡No digas eso! ¡No te atrevas ni a pensarlo!

— Lo siento, Sakura. Sé que es muy duro. Nosotros no podemos ni reaccionar. Estamos esperando un mi lagro.

— Voy para allá —dijo intentando asimilar seme jante tragedia.

—¿Para qué? No puedes hacer nada.

— ¡Porque es mi hermana y quiero estar con ella! ¡No vas a conseguir convencerme de lo contrario, así que ni lo intentes!

— Llámame para decirme cuándo llegas e iré a buscarte —contestó él mucho más amable, haciendo que a ella se le saltaran las lágrimas.

.

* * *

.

La última vez que habían recorrido aquel camino, las carreteras estaban llenas de barro y las flores des trozadas por las lluvias. En aquella ocasión, el tiempo era maravilloso y las hojas, rojas y doradas, contrasta ban con el azul del cielo. Había crisantemos y pensa mientos en los caminos y macetas llenas de geranios rojos.

Sakura había dormido muy poco desde que se había enterado de lo sucedido. La mayor parte del tiempo, lo único que había sentido había sido preocupación. Los pocos instantes en los que había conseguido apar tarla de su mente, se había preguntado cuál sería su reacción al ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Habían hablado poco. Casi toda su relación se había limitado a hacer el amor y a discutir. Al verlo esperándola en el aero puerto, se había puesto a llorar, había ido hacia él y se habían fundido en un abrazo.

—¿Qué tal está? —le preguntó por fin cuando ya habían recorrido varios kilómetros — . ¿Algún cam bio?

—No.

—¿No hay cura? ¿No hay tratamiento?

—Los médicos lo están intentando todo —contes tó suspirando y aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Cómo han llegado las cosas hasta este punto? ¿Qué pasó?

—Se contagió de una infección de estreptococos en Bombay. La trataron allí con antibióticos y parecía que se había curado, pero al llegar aquí surgieron complicaciones y ahora tiene los riñones afectados.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un instante y Sakura se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto tan abatido. Alar gó el brazo y le acarició la mano que llevaba en la pa lanca de cambios. Él entrelazó sus dedos entre los de Sakura y no la soltó.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —le dijo de repen te—. Jiraiya te necesita y yo, también —«¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir una tragedia como esta para unir nos? ¿Por qué no hemos sido capaces de confiar el uno en el otro antes?», pensó Sakura con amargura—. Es una enfermedad muy rara —continuó Sasuke—, Solo la tiene una persona de cada diez mil y, normal mente, el tratamiento funciona. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, se producen complicaciones, como de ficiencias cardíacas, hipertensión o, como en el caso de Hina, problemas de riñon. Lo que le ocurre es que los capilares del riñon se le han inflamado y no filtran como deberían.

— Pero se puede vivir aunque los ríñones no te funcionen al cíen por cien —apuntó sintiendo un es calofrío por la columna vertebral —. Se puede...

Sasuke comprendió por dónde iba Sakura.

— Sí, en último caso, se puede hacer un transplan te, pero hay que encontrar a un donante compatible...

Se le quebró la voz, dejando al descubierto la tris teza y el miedo que intentaba controlar. Sakura intentó no llorar.

—Oh, Sasuke, me imagino el horror que tienen que estar pasando. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

—No puedes hacer nada. Mi familia es lo más im portante que tengo y la idea de que podría perder a mi hermana... —dijo intentado controlar sus sentimien tos apretando la mano de Sakura—. Estoy seguro de que tu presencia le va a hacer mucho bien a Jiraiya.

**«Pero me gustaría que también te hiciera bien a ti. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí en lugar de alejarme de ti»,** pensó ella.

Un poco antes de las ocho, llegaron a Stentonbridge. Una bruma rosada subía del río, de las chimeneas de las casas salía humo y el ambiente olía a otoño.

—Te dejo en casa para que deshagas el equipaje—le dijo Sasuke cruzando las elegantes verjas de hierro de la finca Uzumaki—, Me temo que solo sal drán a darte la bienvenida Katie y el ama de llaves. Supongo que mi madre y Jiraiya estarán en el hospital y supongo que se volverán a quedar a dormir allí.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo me vuelvo ahora.

—No sin mí. He venido por Hinata.

Sasuke suspiró, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba irritado.

—Mira, llevo toda la tarde por ahí y no voy a es perar a que deshagas las maletas. Quiero volver junto a mi hermana.

—Igual que yo —dijo ella—, así que, en vez de perder el tiempo discutiendo, pongámonos de acuerdo por una vez y vámonos.

—Espero que estés preparada para lo que te vas a encontrar. Hinata no es la misma persona que antes—la informó acelerando.

.

* * *

.

El horario de visitas había terminado cuando lle garon al hospital y los pasillos estaban completamen te silenciosos. Sin embargo, en la zona de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, la gente paseaba arriba y aba jo distraída, con la cara tensa de ansiedad.

AI entrar, se encontraron con una enfermera que se paró a hablar con Sasuke.

—Me alegro de que haya vuelto, señor Uchiha. Me temo que su hermana ha empeorado. Los médicos es tán hablando con sus padres —los informó señalán doles una pequeña habitación—. Están ahí, si quieren pasar.

—¿No hay nadie con mi hermana?

—Ahora mismo, no. pero está monitorizada.

Sasuke miró a Sakura.

— Yo iré con ella —dijo Sakura—. Tú vete a ver qué están diciendo los médicos.

—Gracias. Tengo que estar allí.

**«Y yo también, pero incluso en momentos como estos sigues sin considerarme parte de la familia. Pa rece que estoy de adorno»**, pensó con tristeza.

Sin embargo, no era el momento de hablar de ello. Lo que importaba era Hinata. Estaba en una camita blanca, con tantos tubos y una cara tan pálida que Sakura temió haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—No se asuste —le dijo la misma enfermera indi cándole una silla junto a la cama—. Todos estos apa ratos dan miedo, pero tienen un cometido y están fun cionando, que es lo que importa.

Sasuke se lo había advertido, pero Sakura no esta ba preparada para aquello. No parecía la misma per sona. Ella la recordaba riéndose, bromeando, llena de vida, dispuesta a vivir su gran aventura de La India, sana y vital.

— Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

— Eso esperamos, pero no estaría de más rezar para que se produjera un milagro —le contestó la enfermera tocándole el hombro con delicadeza—.Hable con ella. Que sepa que está usted aquí y que la quiere.

—Eso es lo que hay. Esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a ese punto, pero es mejor estar prepara dos. Puede que el transplante sea la única opción — los informó el jefe de servicio.

Sasuke miró a su madre y, luego, a Jiraiya. La desesperación y el dolor los hacían parecer más vie jos, ya no eran aquellas personas mayores con el co razón joven, estaban destrozados. Si Hina moría, ellos no tardarían mucho en reunirse con ella. ¡No podía permitirlo!

— ¿Está usted completamente seguro de que no puedo ser yo el donante?

—Ya se lo he dicho, señor Uchiha. Las pruebas dicen que no, ya ha visto los resultados. Aunque hubieran sido hermanos por ambas partes, siempre hay posibili dades de que no se pueda ser donante. Es así... —dijo el médico encogiéndose de hombros, como si le hubie ra tenido que contar lo mismo a muchas familias.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Jiraiya—. ¿Su madre y yo...?

—Me temo que no puede ser. Tienen ustedes la edad en contra.

— Quiero que hablen con todos los hospitales de este continente —dijo Sasuke luchando por conte ner la ira que lo invadía—. No, quiero que hablen con Europa, con Asia, con Australia, con Suramérica. Yo pagaré un avión si hace falta a cualquier rincón del mundo para que el riñón llegue aquí si hace falta.

— Antes de llegar a eso, hay otra posibilidad — dijo Sakura desde la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había estado lloran do—. Quiero que me hagan las pruebas.

— ¡Dios mío! —Gimió Tsunade—. ¡Sakura, gracias!

— Querida hija mía, ya nos has dado tanto. Y aho ra esto... —dijo Jiraiya luchando por permanecer en pie.

— ¡No! —exclamó Sasuke —. ¡No, Sakura, no!

— ¿Por qué? También es mi hermana. Tú no du daste en ofrecerte. ¿Por qué no iba yo a hacer lo mis mo?

—Porque no —contestó él,

—Me vas a tener que dar otros motivos porque «porque no» no me vale —dijo ella con las cejas enarcadas.

— Hay otras razones —contestó debatiéndose en tre las dos opciones. No podía dejar que Hina muriera, pero la idea de Sakura,... su Sakura... aquel cuerpo mara villoso y perfecto siendo... —. No —repitió—. Tiene que haber otra solución.

— Me parece que deberían consultarlo con la al mohada — los aconsejó el médico—. No es una deci sión que se pueda tomar a la ligera y, de todas formas, esta noche no se puede hacer nada, así que sería me jor que se vayan a casa a dormir. No es bueno tomar decisiones cuando se está tan cansado y bajo tanta presión. Si sigue usted pensando lo mismo mañana, díganoslo y le haremos las pruebas —concluyó diri giéndose a Sakura.

— ¿Y si soy compatible?

— Llegado el caso, y me gustaría recalcar que no estamos todavía en ese punto y espero que no lo este mos nunca, un urólogo con experiencia en trasplantes se ocuparía de usted y de su hermana y se encar garía de realizar la operación.

— Llévate a Sakura a casa —dijo Jiraiya cuando se fueron los médicos —. Tu madre y yo nos vamos a quedar con Hinata.

— Pero ya has oído lo que ha dicho el doctor — le dijo Sasuke—. Todos necesitamos descansar.

— Sí, pero sabes tan bien como yo que ninguno de nosotros va a dormir. Hay butacas reclinables, mantas y almohadas en la sala de espera. Los llamaré si se produce algún cambio, pero nosotros debemos que darnos aquí, con nuestra niña, y yo estaré mejor si sé que tú te ocupas de mi otra hija.

¡Por supuesto que iba a cuidar de ella! Aunque le llevara toda la noche, debía convencer a Sakura para que, no se ofreciera como donante.

—Bien, vamos Sakura. Te llevo a casa.

.

* * *

.

**Sin más espero que el cap y les haya gustado y me dejen reviews :D...Tambien les agradezco su apoyo y sus lindas palabras a lo largo de la historia, de verdad lo apreció y me motiva para seguir adelante:**

.

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**cherry627**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**.**_

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero sea de su agrado el cap final :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayoo chicas TwT**

**como ya saben este es el cap final...TwT TwT**

**quiero agradecerles su apoyo durante toda la historia,**

**sus hermosos reviews, los favoritos y las alertas,**

**y hasta su paciencia con mis retrasos ¬¬'**

**en fin... gracias por animarme a seguir y hacerme reir un rato xD**

**las quiero mucho! TTwTT**

**el final esta muy bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo :D**

**perdonen los errores si los hay y no dejen de dejar reviews porfiss TwT**

**.**

* * *

**.**

VERDAD AMARGA

.

CAPITULO: 11

.

.

Te has pasado la entrada principal —dijo Sakura.

Llevaban todo el camino sin hablar. Sakura estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y sabía que Sasuke también, así que no vio la necesidad de sacar un tema de conversación.

— Ya lo sé —contestó él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi apartamento. Yo uso la entrada de atrás. Se tarda menos.

Sakura no quería ir a su apartamento. Se encontraba demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a los recuer dos que la aguardaban allí.

—No me parece una buena idea, Sasuke.

— Si nos llaman del hospital en mitad de la noche, tardaremos menos si no tengo que ir a la casa grande a buscarte —contestó. Unos quinientos metros más abajo, entró por una verja más pequeña que daba paso a un estrecho camino con árboles a ambos lados, que terminaba en un claro frente a las cuadras—. Además, tenemos que hablar.

— Siempre que hablamos, terminamos mal —dijo ella apartándose el pelo de la cara—. No sé tú, Sasuke, pero yo ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

—Bien, yo hablaré y tú solo tendrás que escuchar me — dijo saliendo del coche y yendo a su lado a abrirle la puerta—. Vamos, Sakura. No podemos estar enfrentados en un momento así. Tenemos que hacer frente común.

Sakura se encontraba demasiado cansada como po nerse a discutir y, además, no le apetecía quedarse sola. No quería tener pesadillas. Lo observó bajar el equipaje y lo siguió escaleras arriba hasta su casa.

El apartamento tenía otro aire. Ya no era verano. Había una estufa en la chimenea y el naranja del fuego se reflejaba en el techo blanco. Había movido los sofás y los había puesto de cara al fuego. Solo había una ven tana abierta, solo una rendija. Fuera todo estaba negro, pero se oía el fluir del río y recordó los innumerables paseos que Hinata y ella habían dado por sus orillas con Katie. Allí donde mirara había recuerdos dolorosos.

Sasuke dejó las maletas en el suelo y se dirigió al armario. Oyó un ruido de cristal y de líquido.

—Toma —le dijo acercándose al sofá donde ella se había dejado caer—. No te muevas y bébete esto.

—¿Qué es? —dijo mirando la copa de forma sos pechosa.

— No es veneno. Yo suelo tomar whisky escocés, pero, cuando me enteré de que venías, compré jerez porque sé que es lo que tú tomas. Venga, Sakura, no me hagas que te tape la nariz y te lo haga tragar. Los dos necesitamos algo que nos reconstituya un poco.

—Dudo mucho que el alcohol lo haga —le contestó—. Por si no lo sabes, el alcohol deprime y yo ya me encuentro lo suficientemente baja de moral —sus piró—. ¿Qué pasa si donas un riñon, Sasuke?

Él no contestó. Desapareció por una puerta que ha bía al fondo de la estancia y Sakura oyó ruido de cacha rros de cocina y, al rato, percibió olor a beicon frito.

Conocía al Sasuke Uchiha abogado y amante, pero aquel despliegue de amo de casa la pilló por sor presa. La curiosidad pudo al cansancio y se levantó a investigar.

Estaba cortando tomates, con las mangas de la ca misa remangadas y un trapo en la cintura.

—¿No te había dicho que no te movieras? —le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la tabla.

—Quería ver la cocina —contestó apoyándose en la puerta; más bien, dejándose caer sobre ella mien tras iba notando que su cuerpo se relajaba por el efec to del jerez—. No sé por qué, nunca me imaginé que tuvieras cocina.

—¿Te creías que tenía unos enanos que venían por la noche a dejarme la comida en la puerta? —sonrió él.

— Supongo que no pensé demasiado en ello. Cuando estábamos juntos... solíamos dedicarnos a explorar otros caminos —contestó ella dando otra tra go al jerez—. No me has contestado, Sasuke.

—¿A qué?

—A lo del transplante de riñon. Tú ya te has infor mado, así que cuéntamelo. ¿A qué se enfrenta el do nante?

Sasuke apartó los tomates, metió dos rebanadas de pan a tostar y abrió la nevera.

— Lo siento, no tengo patatas fritas, pero hago unos emparedados de beicon, tomate y lechuga estu pendos. ¿Quieres mayonesa?

— ¡Al mio le pones mermelada de fresa! Deja de ignorar la pregunta, Sasuke. No pases de mí de esta manera.

—Me niego a hablar de algo que no va a suceder. Hina se va a poner bien sin necesidad de un transplan te.

— ¿Y si no es así y acaba necesitando un riñon, que vas a hacer entonces? ¿Me dirás que me vaya y que me calle, como siempre?

—No sabes parar, ¿verdad, Sakura? —le espetó fu rioso cerrando la nevera de una patada—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en agotar los temas y a los que están involu crados? ¿Qué quieres?

—Que me trates como a un miembro de la familia en lugar de como a una niñata que se mete en tus asun tos, estaría bien para empezar. Y que me contestaras de manera razonable cuando te hago preguntas razo nables.

—Bien —contestó—. Te hacen análisis de sangre y radiografías para saber si estás sana y eres compati ble con Hina —dijo poniendo dos rebanadas más de pan y retirando las que ya estaban tostadas—. Si pa sas esas pruebas, te hacen más y te evalúan varias personas, incluido un trabajador social, para saber si realmente quieres donar el órgano.

—¿Y luego?

Sasuke levantó los ojos y la miró con aquellos inolvidables ojos oscuros.

— Si todo da positivo, te abren y te quitan un ri ñon.

Lo dijo así de crudo adrede, esperando que la bru talidad de sus palabras hiciera que Sakura lo reconsiderara. Tendría que haber sabido que no iba a ser así. Aquella mujer había pasado por cosas terribles aquel año y, una más, no la asustaba.

—Valdrá la pena si eso le salva la vida a Hinata —contestó.

—¿Y tu vida? —preguntó furioso sacando las otras tostadas y poniéndolas sobre la tabla de cor tar—. ¿Qué hay de los riesgos que correrías y de las posibles limitaciones que sufriría tu salud a la larga?

—La vida está llena de riesgos, Sasuke. Vivi mos con ellos desde el momento en el que nacemos. La mayor parte de las veces, conseguimos esquivar los, pero, cuando alguien a quien queremos nos ne cesita, no nos paramos a evaluar el riesgo. Hacemos lo que sea por ayudarlo y, si eso implica arriesgar se... — se encogió de hombros—... nos arriesga mos. Si Hinata necesita un riñon y yo puedo dárse lo, se lo daré.

Sasuke se tenía por un hombre capaz de aguan tar mucho, pero, de repente, llegó a su límite. Llevaba una semana sin dormir, había visto envejecer a su ma dre y a Jiraiya ante sus ojos en cuestión de días, había visto empeorar a Hina y estaba dispuesto a mover cíelo y tierra para ayudarla, pero no había previsto aquello. No había contado con verse entre la espada y la pa red, no había contado con que su corazón pudiera su frir tanto.

Se repuso y se fue al comedor. Apoyó ambas ma nos en la mesa y esperó a que se le aclarara la vista. Lo habría conseguido si Sakura no hubiera ido por de trás y lo hubiera agarrado de la cintura.

—Al final, lo que cuentan son las elecciones que hacemos, Sasuke.

Aquellas palabras dispararon algo dentro de él. Nada de lo que antes había dicho o hecho Sakura había conseguido conmoverlo así. Había intentado que no le gustara, había intentado despreciarla, olvidar que la había conocido. Pero aquellas palabras le hicieron ver la bondad y la honradez de aquella mujer.

Sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba. Una parte de su cerebro, la parte estúpida y arrogante a la que los hombres suelen obedecer porque se creen que los hace invencibles, se rebeló contra él por mostrarse tan débil. Pero la otra parte le dio el valor para decir en voz alta lo que llevaba guardado en el corazón desde hacía meses.

—Te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero demasiado para de jar que hagas eso. Por favor... no lo hagas. ¡No lo hagas!

—Es por Hinata. Mi hermana... tu hermana — contestó ella abrazándolo y poniéndolo de frente a ella—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no lo haga?

—Porque si algo te sucediera —dijo él con la voz quebrada—, yo no podría seguir viviendo.

Sakura lo miró y él vio el futuro en sus ojos. Hablaban de felicidad.

—Tú nunca has tenido miedo, Sasuke —le dijo Sakura —. No me falles ahora, que te necesito para superar todo esto.

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada para reprimir el ge mido que salió de su garganta ni las lágrimas que bro taban de sus ojos. La veía borrosa, pero sabía perfec tamente cómo era su cara. Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos que se nublaban de pasión y aquella piel, que sonrosaba de placer cuando hacían el amor.

Si la perdía, sabía que aquellos recuerdos se irían borrando con los años hasta que solo le quedara su voz.

La abrazó y hundió la cara en su pelo. Había lu chado contra ella en lugar de haberla amado y seguía luchando contra ella, precisamente, porque la quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Incluida Hina.

—Me has acusado de no aceptarte en la familia — dijo Sasuke cuando consiguió recuperar el con trol—, y tienes razón. No quería verte como un miembro de mi familia porque se supone que los pa rientes no se enamoran y no hacen el amor.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando no hay vínculos de sangre entre ellos? —le preguntó levantándole la cara—. Va mos, Sasuke, tú eres demasiado bueno como para esconderte detrás de esa excusa.

—¿Bueno? Pero si no he parado de herirte y de re chazarte y tú solo querías que te aceptara. Contraté a un desconocido para que hurgara en tu vida personal en lugar de pedirte sin tapujos que compartieras con migo todo, no solo la cama.

—No he dicho que seas perfecto —le susurró aca riciándole la cara con tanta ternura que Sasuke vol vió a sentir ganas de llorar—. Solo que...

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y ambos se que daron de piedra. Una hora antes, Sasuke la hubiera apartado, le hubiera dado la espalda y hubiera descol gado para que quedara bien claro quién mandaba allí. Sin embargo, la abrazó firmemente mientras descol gaba el auricular y lo ponía entre los dos para que ella también oyera.

—¿Sasuke? —era la voz de su padrastro.

— Sí, Jiraiya, estoy aquí —contestó tenso—. Esta mos los dos, Sakura y yo. ¿Ha habido cambios? ¿Tene mos que ir al hospital?

— ¡No... no! Es que... —se interrumpió. Sasuke vio que Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Malas noticias, ¿verdad? Vamos para allá — dijo abrazando a Sakura.

—No, no —contestó Jiraiya—. Por fin, Hinata se está recuperando. Ha mejorado, está respondiendo al tratamiento. El médico nos acaba de decir que llevará tiempo, pero se ha mostrado muy optimista.

Sasuke apoyó la frente en la de Sakura y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró.

—Exacto. Sé que es tarde y que deben estar agotados, así que no los entretengo más. Supuse que no les importaría que los despertara para darles buenas noticias. Dale un beso a Sakura y descansa. Tu madre y yo ya hemos empezado a hacerlo.

Sasuke colgó lentamente y se volvió hacia Sakura.

—¿Lo has oído?

— Sí —contestó ella con la voz temblorosa y una lágrima resbalándole por la mejilla.

— ¿Eres capaz de irte a dormir ahora? —le pre guntó quitándole la lágrima con el pulgar.

— De repente, se me ha quitado el sueño.

—A mí, también —dijo él acercándola hasta que sus bocas se rozaron—. ¿Quieres que hagamos otra cosa?

La emoción del momento había subido tanto que ambos sabían que solo había una manera de satisfa cerla.

—Depende —sonrió ella.

— ¿De qué? —dijo él dándole un beso en cada párpado.

— De lo que tengas en mente —contestó acari ciándolo como si sus manos fueran finos instrumen tos de tortura.

Sasuke sintió un tremendo deseo, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio.

—Antes has dicho que siempre que hablamos, ter minamos mal, así que prefiero demostrártelo con actos.

.

* * *

.

Mucho más tarde, cuando Sakura lo había dejado tan exhausto que Sasuke se preguntó si sería capaz de volver a estar a la altura de las circunstancias de nue vo, ella tuvo el nervio de decir que tenía hambre.

—Pero bueno, las mujeres son insaciables —se quejó él.

—Estaba pensando en los emparedados. Sería una pena que se echaran a perder.

Sasuke abrió un ojo.

—¿Lo quieres con _ketchup?_

La suave sonrisa de Sakura bañó su cuerpo y, por la respuesta de este, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el ti gre todavía tenía fuerzas.

—Te quiero a ti, con o sin _ketchup _—contestó ella acariciándole el pecho.

Al final, los emparedados sirvieron de desayuno, acompañados de champán y zumo de naranja.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sasuke mientras la veía poner los platos en el lavavajillas que él nunca utilizaba.

Aunque Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se había tensado ante la pregunta y supuso que su cabeza era en aquellos momentos un mar de dudas.

—Ahora nos vamos al hospital y, cuando Hinata esté completamente recuperada, yo me iré a Vancouver.

—¿Y por qué no vas al altar conmigo, mejor?

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

—Bueno, es un petardo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta lentamente.

— Bueno, gracias, pero la respuesta es no.

Sasuke la miró confuso.

—¿Por qué diablos no Sakura?

—Porque apareciste en mi vida en un momento en el que me sentía sola y abandonada. Jiraiya tiene a Tsunade y a Hinata y yo te he tenido a ti por un tiem po. Pero nunca me hice ilusiones con que fuera algo duradero. Ya me dijiste más de una vez que tú no eras de esos hombres.

—Bueno, he podido cambiar, ¿no?

— No por las razones que te han llevado a ti a cambiar de parecer. No quiero que te cases conmigo por que te sientas culpable de haberme hecho daño.

— Me parece que no me he explicado con clari dad. No te pido que te cases conmigo para purgar mis pecados —le dijo sujetándole la cara y mirándola a los ojos—. Ayer por la noche te dije que te quería — añadió acercándose hasta que sus labios se rozaron—. Hoy por la mañana sigo queriéndote. Llevo semanas queriéndote y te querré el resto de mi vida.

— Esto no es justo —suspiró Sakura — . Se supone que no puedes seducirme así. Otra vez, no... y tan fá cilmente. Eres duro, malo e indigno... eso me he re petido cientos de veces. No tienes derecho... a con vencerme de que estaba equivocada.

Aquellas protestas no valían de nada porque su cuerpo, su boca y sus ojos dejaban muy claro que no se creía ni ella lo que estaba diciendo.

—Lo sé —dijo sentándose y sentándola a ella en sus rodillas—. Necesito a una mujer buena que me cambie. ¿Crees que tú podrías hacerlo?

—No lo sé —Sakura se levantó.

— Vamos, Sakura, te he rendido mi corazón. ¿Qué más quieres? Puedo darte una buena vida, como tú te mereces. No hay nada que te ate en Vancouver, ni tra bajo ni familia. ¿Por qué no me dices que sí y acabas con mi agonía?

— No lo sé —contestó ella doblando un trapo y colocándolo en la puerta del horno—. Tal vez porque soy una mujer chapada a la antigua y quiero una pro puesta de matrimonio a la vieja usanza.

—¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas?

— ¡Después de lo mal que me has hecho pasarlo los últimos meses, claro que sí! —contestó poniéndo se en jarras—. Quiero rosas y violines y luna y pro mesas de felicidad eterna.

—Eso es difícil de prometer. ¿Te vale con que te prometa quererte siempre?

Sakura se mordió el labio como si lo estuviera consi derando.

— Solo si me dejas que yo te prometa lo mismo.

— No hay problema —contestó él levantándose y yendo hacia ella.

—En ese caso, de acuerdo, me casaré contigo — contestó abriéndole la bata de dormir y haciendo estragos en lugares de su cuerpo que una chica educada no osaría ni mentar hasta que la tinta del certificado de matrimonio estuviera bien seca.

— Será mejor que nos demos prisa porque no qui siera decirle a Jiraiya que va a ser abuelo antes de de cirle que va a ser suegro.

.

* * *

.

Se casaron seis semanas después, una tarde de me diados de noviembre, dos días después de que la primera nevada de! invierno hubiera convertido Stentonbridge en una postal navideña y una semana después de que le hubieran dado el alta a Hinata.

La antigua iglesia de piedra estaba iluminada por cientos de velas. Había crisantemos blancos gigantes y heléchos adornando el altar y los bancos lucían to dos lazos de raso.

Tsunade llevaba un vestido de seda azul y regó con lágrimas el ramillete de orquídeas que llevaba. Hinata estaba guapísima de dama de honor, vestida de co lor cereza, y Sakura llegó del brazo de su padre con un exquisito vestido de novia de terciopelo blanco.

—Es tu última oportunidad de salir corriendo —le dijo Sasuke cuando llegó al altar.

—Es exactamente lo que acabo de hacer —sonrió ella—. ¿Cómo te crees que he llegado aquí? Por fin, estoy en casa.

.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

.

* * *

.

**WAAAAAA que tristeza que se acabó TwT...en fin Sakura es muy mala! jajajaja xD es bueno que por un momento Sasuke sufra...xD. En fin, para terminar muchas gracias por su apoyo durante toda la historia y también gracias a las personitas que fueron llegando con el tiempo y se engancharon con la historia, de verdad que lo aprecio muchisimo. Gracias sobre todo por su paciencia y sus buenos deseos, muchas gracias por seguirme y animarme :D, nos vemos en otra ocasión ya estoy preparando otra historia y espero les guste tanto como esta :D, finalmente los agradecimientos del cap anterior:**

.

_**Strikis**_

_**cherry627**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Yooarebeautiful**_

_**Chikanime**_

_**ThePausis**_

_**Annamariia**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**Jenifer-san**_

_**SassyDoll**_

**.**

**Muchas gracias, me han hecho muy feliz, chicas :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

_**.**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


End file.
